Un coma, une sorcière et un couffin
by Pussicats
Summary: Sam doit surmonter le coma dans lequel son frère est plongé et dont ce dernier ne semble pas prêt de sortir...C'est le temps aussi pour Sam de mettre son coeur à nu et de prendre d'importantes décisions qui changeront leur vie, à Dean et à lui...
1. Chapter 1 : Chasing Cars

_**A Supernatural Drable series.**_

Auteur : Tomoyuki

Titre : A Supernatural Drabble Series.

Pairing : Dean+Sam, of course, Dean+OC, Sam+OC.

Genre : Angst, romance, wincest, surnaturel et lemon, Mpreg.

Rating : M.

Note : Aucuns des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin Les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-même (ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirés pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

PS : Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un bon titre pour cette nouvelle fic, si vous avez des idées je serais ravies de les lires.

**Chapitre 1.**

**_Chasing Cars_**

_« We'll do it all...Everything...On our own.._

_We don't need...Anything...Or anyone... »_

Sam senti la peur monter de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce couloir sombre aux néons clignotants dangereusement, l'humidité avait depuis longtemps rongé les murs de cette entrepôt désaffecté, et les rats y avaient élus domiciles depuis longtemps, il espérait au fond de lui, tentant vainement de réprimer la peur constante grandissant à chaque pas, que Dean était sain et sauf et qu'il s'en sortirait avec juste quelques égratignures comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il partait chasser, après tout ils avaient tous deux survécus à bien plus de choses et d'épreuves qu'un humain ordinaire n'aurait pu imaginer vivre au cours de sa courte vie d'agneau ignorant sur cette terre grouillants de saloperies en tout genre.

- DEAN...

S'écria-t-il espérant recevoir une quelconque réponse de la part de son aîné, mais rien ne vint, fermant fortement les paupières il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, le blond avait besoin de lui alerte et non rongé par la peur et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir dans quel état il allait retrouver le plus vieux.

Au bout du couloir il tomba sur une porte close, par le bas de celle-ci s'échappait un fin rayonnement lumineux, tout de suite Sam su qu'il était au bon endroit. Parcouru de longs frissons désagréables, il senti une goutte de sueur lui couler dans le dos, la main sur la poignée il ouvrit la porte à la volée, arme au point, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, alors que soudain trois coups de feu retentissaient, la fumée encore fraîche sortant du canon du Desert Eagle qu'il tenait d'une poigne de fer. La Vetala qui avait déjà bu une grande partie du sang de son frère s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd, Sam savait que seul un couteau à lame d'argent pourrait venir à bout de cette immonde saloperie, et aussi rapide qu'un félin, il se déplaça et l'instant d'après enfonçait son couteau dans le ventre de la créature qui en avait profité pour se relever mais pas assez vite cependant pour pouvoir parer à l'attaque du plus jeune des frères Winchester. Elle mourut alors sur le sol se desséchant étrangement, on aurait dit un légume ou un fruit flétri au final. Sam s'approcha alors de son frère, inconscient, il examina un instant ses blessures, et entendit un gémissement lui parvenir d'un peu plus loin dans la pièce, écoutant d'où venait le son, le jeune homme en suivit la direction et se retrouva devant une nouvelle porte qu'il ouvrit sans bruit, quelque chose d'étonnant vu sa stature mais Sam avait toujours eu cette agilité qu'on au félin, que son frère aussi semblait partager, dans la salle se trouvait une table de fer gris et froid, sur laquelle était allongée Dany, la jeune fille qu'il les avaient appelé à l'aide une semaine auparavant pour qu'il l'aide à retrouver son frère disparu depuis deux jours, leur investigations les avaient finalement conduit sur le chemin des deux Vetala. Sam s'approcha de la table, et sentit le pouls de la jeune femme, il était aussi faible que celui de son frère, ce qui indiqua au jeune homme qu'il était temps d'agir au plus vite, il entendit du bruit derrière lui, un miroir au mur lui renvoya l'image de la seconde Vetala arrivant vers la pièce, heureusement pour lui elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer, ce qui permit au jeune homme de se dégager vers la porte, se tenant droit contre le mur il attendit de voir la créature pénétré dans la chambre et sans crier s'exclama, son couteau allant se planter dans le ventre de sa victime alors qu'elle faisait volte-face vers le jeune homme.

- Salut...

- Winches...

En quelques secondes elle aussi prit l'aspect d'un fruit pourri et flétri. Sam alla au côté de Dany, qu'il tenta en vain de réveiller, celle-ci avait perdu connaissance une seconde auparavant, il retourna ensuite voir son frère qui était toujours inconscient, sachant tout danger écarté, Sam transporta d'abord Dany dans l'Impala qu'il avait garer juste à l'entrée du couloir de service, une fois la jeune femme sur la banquette arrière, il retourna sur ses pas chercher son frère, le ramena lui aussi à la voiture et maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le frère de Dany et il pourrait conduire vers l'hôpital le plus proche en dehors de la ville, trouver Josh s'avéra assez facile, le garçon avait eu la bonne idée d'aller se cacher lorsque les Vetala avait eu le dos tourner, elle n'avait apparemment pas eut le temps de s'en prendre à lui, et c'est juste terrorisé que le garçon se présenta à lui.

- Hey Josh...

- Sam...elles...les créatures...

- Mortes, ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupé d'elles, tu ne crains plus rien !

- Dean...Dany...où est ma soeur ?

- Dans la voiture dehors, vient qu'on partes tous d'ici.

Le garçon tremblait trop pour pouvoir marcher de façon stable sur ses deux jambes maigres d'enfants de six ans, Sam le souleva alors dans ses bras, comme si il s'était s'agit d'une plume. Josh accrocha ses petits bras autour du cou du jeune chasseur, ravalant courageusement ses larmes, mais Sam savait qu'il en était autrement, la crise de nerfs ne tarderait pas à survenir, mais il était préparé à cela, Dean étant hors jeu et Dany dans le même état critique que lui, Sam était à présent la seule personne sur laquelle le petit garçon pouvait désormais compter, leur parents à lui et sa soeur étant morts quelques années auparavant dans un accident de voiture, causé par un fantôme.

La conduite jusqu'à l'hôpital ne s'éternisa pas, Sam en remercia le ciel, l'hôpital le plus proche ne se trouvant qu'à une vingtaine de minute, Josh toujours calé dans ses bras il entra aux urgences affolés et informa l'infirmière derrière le bureau d'accueil.

- S'il vous j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai deux personnes inconsciente dehors...

- Quel est leur état monsieur ?

- Les deux ont été sauvagement attaquée par un animal et ont perdus énormément de sang !

La jeune femme fit signe à deux brancardiers qui la suivirent avec deux civières, Sam à leurs trousses leur montra la voiture, l'instant d'après Dean et Dany se voyaient être emmenés vers le bloc opératoire, tous deux avaient besoin au plus vite d'une transfusion de sang importante ainsi qu'un soin complet de leur plaies.

- Sam...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Josh ?

- Ils vont lui faire quoi à ma grande soeur dis ?

Sam reconnut dans le regard du petit la même angoisse qu'il avait toujours connu et ressenti à chaque fois que Dean ou son père se retrouvait à l'hôpital à la suite d'une chasse un peu trop dangereuse dans laquelle ils avaient foncés têtes baissées pour se retrouver coincés à l'hôpital des mois durant par la suite. Ne voulant pas affoler le petit garçon toujours agrippé à son cou, et voulant aussi secrètement se rassurer lui-même vis à vis de son frère, il tenta d'afficher un sourire confiant et s'exclama.

- Ils vont la soigner pour qu'elle soit sur pied le plus vite possible comme pour Dean aussi !

- Elle va pas mourir hein ?

- Non Josh, je te promets qu'elle ne va pas mourir du tout, Dean ne le permettrait pas ni moi d'ailleurs !

- Comment tu le sais ?

Demanda le garçon entre le doute et la curiosité par rapport aux paroles du grand monsieur qui le tenait en sécurité dans ses bras.

- Parce que il s'agit de mon frère Josh, et que en haut et en bas même, ils ont des comptes à nous rendre, donc je sais qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta soeur tant que Dean se trouve près d'elle !

Josh sembla réfléchir un long moment aux paroles du chasseur, puis affichant un sourire satisfait, plaqua ses petits mains sur les joues à la barbe naissante de Sam et s'exclama.

- D'accord, je te crois ! Mais...

Une ombre passa alors dans les grands yeux verts du garçonnet, des yeux qui rappelèrent durement à Sam les yeux de Dean.

- Je vais aller où moi, maintenant ?

- Eh bien, tu vas restez avec moi tu veux, en attendant que Dean et Dany aillent mieux tous les deux ! Tu en penses quoi ?

- Tant que c'est avec toi ça me va, parce que fort comme tu es je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ! Tu promets hein ?

- Oui, je te le promets je ne permettrai qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Tu as ma parole !

- Super !

Les heures passèrent, Josh finit par s'endormirent sur les jambes de Sam alors que le jeune se rongeait les ongles de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Dean, cela l'inquiétait plus que de coutumes, depuis quelques temps maintenant son inquiétude pour Dean avait prit un nouveau tournant, depuis qu'il avait récupérer son âme. Il était conscient qu'un énorme changement c'était opérer en lui, son monde avait été chamboulé du tout au tout, et cela avait débuté quand Dean lui avait annoncer avoir passer un pacte avec une démone pour le sauver lui de la mort, son voyage en enfer n'était pas la seule cause de son comportement, de comment il réagissait à présent à la présence du plus vieux près de lui, autour de lui, son monde avait toujours été Dean et la chasse, mais désormais, son monde ce n'était plus uniquement que **lui**, son frère, l'être le plus important à ses yeux, sa seule raison de vivre cette vie grouillant de merde en tout genre, sans le blond à ses côtés il aurait sans doute laisser tomber depuis longtemps et, soit ce serait jeter du haut d'un pont soit il aurait tout simplement choisi l'exile.

Lorsqu'enfin Dean et Dany sortirent du bloc, Sam cru que son coeur venait à nouveau de cesser de battre, cette fois-ci dû au soulagement de voir son frère et rien de plus, mais son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée alors qu'il vit le médecin s'avancer dans sa direction, avec le regard préoccupé d'une personne prête à vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et Sam craint alors fortement pour Dean, sans raison apparente, il ne parvint pas à réprimer la peur sourde grondant en lui, il resserra inconsciemment sa prise autour du petit corps de Josh toujours endormit dans ses bras, le petit garçon ronflant doucement dans son cou. Le praticien s'arrêta à leur hauteur, il ôta le masque vert lui cachant le nez et la bouche, un soupir discret lui échappa mais Sam put l'entendre malgré tout, une habitude de chasseur sans doute, il avait apprit à écouter le moindre son, un soupir aussi faible soit-il ne lui écharperait donc pas. Le médecin prit alors la parole.

- Vous êtes de la famille de monsieur Hamilton et mademoiselle Gresson ?

- Oui, il s'agit de mon frère et de ma cousine docteur.

- Je vois...je suis le docteur Mars, c'est moi vais suivre votre frère et votre cousine à partir d'aujourd'hui !

- Comment vont-ils, s'il vous plaît ?

S'empressa de demander Sam. Le praticien indiqua au jeune homme de le rejoindre à s'asseoir, Sam fit comme indiqué et attendit avec une patience faussée d'impatience que l'homme lui peigne l'état de son frère.

- La bonne nouvelle monsieur Hamilton, c'est qu'ils sont tous deux hors de danger malgré l'importante perte de sang, cependant c'est l'état de votre frère qui m'inquiète, il a perdu plus de sang que mademoiselle Gresson et souffre aussi d'une lourde commotion cérébrale ayant causé la formation d'un oedème près de son hypophyse, nous avons donc été obligé de la plonger dans un coma artificiel le temps de voir l'oedème se résorber complètement, il sera médicamenté pour accélérer le processus cependant.

- Combien de temps va-t-il rester dans...

Sam ne parvint pas à articuler le mot 'coma', mais le praticien avait très bien comprit le jeune homme et continua alors.

- Eh bien cela va dépendre de la façon dont le corps de votre frère va gérer l'oedème, je ne peux malheureusement vous préciser combien de temps cela va durer ! J'en suis navré !

- Je...

Murmura Sam la voix blanche, il se sentit hurler intérieurement. Pas ça ce dit-il, il voulait aller voir Dean tout de suite et voir son frère le regarder de son regard pâle et lui lancer un boutade à la figure comme à son habitude.

- Est-ce...est-ce que nous pouvons aller les voir s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais...

- Bien sur mais ne tarder pas trop ils ont tous les deux besoin de repos ! Ils ont vraiment était amochés par cette animal !

Sam hocha la tête tel un pantin, il se leva et s'en alla demander la chambre de son frère et Dany, il se demanda, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs, ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour toujours avoir autant de malchance. Pourquoi après tout ce dont par quoi ils étaient passés Dean devait-il une fois de plus se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital, en compagnie d'une foutue faucheuse, comme-ci pour eux les Winchester s'entretenir une fois par an avec la mort était comme prendre le thé le dimanche venu en famille entouré des cousins, cousines, tantes et oncles, c'était leur rendez-vous annuel à ne pas rater on aurait pu dire. C'était vouloir leur dire que pour eux avoir une période de calme était aussi vain que de retrouver le Saint Graal et Sam en avait plus qu'assez des hôpitaux, de la chasse, des démons et des anges, de Dieu et de Lucifer, il en avait souper et eut pour son compte il rêvait secrètement de tailler la route avec Dean et de profiter de son frère comme pas permis, tant pis pour les mauvaises consciences, il voulait tout oublier pour se consumer à aimer son frère et peu importe si cela heurtait la sensibilité des bonnes gens, car il en avait marre ni plus ni moins.

Il se dit qu'une fois Dean de retour avec lui il déciderait de faire germer l'idée d'une vie loin de tout, juste eux deux, se trouver un endroit où vivre tranquille tous les deux et oublier le reste des malheurs du monde. Devenir de parfait fantômes. Il savait qu'il devrait usé de ruses et maintes manoeuvres pour convaincre sa tête de mule de grand frère pour le suivre sur cette idée folle, mais il connaissait Dean, connaissait ses points faibles et par conséquent sur quelle corde tirés pour que le plus vieux lui concède tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Sam ? Où on est ?

Demanda la petite voix encore endormie de Josh dont la tête posait mollement sur l'épaule du chasseur, l'enfant avait l'air si petit entre ses bras, et lui avait l'air d'un géant.

- A l'hôpital, tu te souviens mon coeur !

Josh hocha faiblement la tête, il se mit à sucer son petit pouce et demanda plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Sam, un regard aussi vert, beau et profond que celui de Dean se fit-il la remarque une fois de plus.

- Oui je me souviens... Ils sont où Dany et Dean...je voudrais voir ma soeur ?

- On y va tout de suite, mais il ne faudra pas faire de bruit d'accord, le docteur à dit qu'ils avaient besoin de beaucoup de repos !

- D'accord, je ferais comme la petite souris !

Sam sourit tendrement, l'innocence de l'enfant le touchant en plein coeur. Les enfants étaient une des raisons pour laquelle encore vouloir encore se battre pour être honnête.

Ils pénétrèrent en silence dans la chambre, dans le premier lit était allongée Dany, une perfusion sortait de son bras droit, la jeune femme semblait paisible dans son sommeil, malgré les nombreux bandages visibles recouvrant certaines parties de son corps, personne n'aurait su dire que deux heures auparavant Sam venait tirer la jeune femme des crocs affamés de deux Vetala plus vicieuses que d'ordinaire. Le chasseur n'osa pas jeter de regard dans la direction de son frère, il avait trop peur de ce qu'il verrait si il le faisait, ce dont il était certain c'est que Dean était relié à un de ces moniteurs au bruit désagréable mesurant votre pouls constamment. Le bip bip bip strident l'énervait déjà, comment étaient censés se reposer Dean et la jeune femme avec cette machine de malheur qui faisait un bruit des plus atroces.

Sam sentit Josh gigoter dans ses bras, le petit garçon lui montra sa soeur du doigt et le jeune homme n'eut pas le coeur de dire non au garçonnet, car il pourrait réveiller sa soeur, mais la peur qu'il voyait cachée derrière les prunelles de jade le firent flancher et il déposa le garçon sur le lit de sa soeur. Le blondinet, grimpa jusqu'à être au niveau du visage de sa soeur, et se pencha murmura le nom de cette dernière doucement plusieurs fois de suite dans son oreille, un instant plus tard les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent et s'ouvrir faiblement pour déposer le même regard vert sur son frère.

- Josh...

- Coucou Dany...ne t'en fais pas tu es à l'hôpital à l'abri, Sam nous à tous sauver comme Superman !

- Oui, un vrai superman...

Rétorqua faiblement la jeune femme, prête à se rendormir, mais elle tourna cependant la tête vers Sam, alors que son petit frère venait de s'allonger collé contre elle, le sourire du bien heureux sur les lèvres.

- Sam...merci...pour tout ! Et à Dean aussi...comment va-t-il ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça pour l'instant okay, tu dois te reposer, ordre du médecin, je m'occuperai de Josh jusqu'à ce que tu sois remise sur pieds !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, c'est avec plaisir que je le fais en plus lui et moi on s'est fait une promesse et Superman tiens toujours ses promesses, pas vrai Josh !

- Toi tu les tiens ça je le sais !

Répondit le petit garçon toujours blotti dans le creux du bras de sa soeur à présent, il était s'y bien dans cette étreinte féminine rassurante et chaude comme celle de sa maman l'était avant qu'elle et papa ne meurs dans l'accident.

- Merci Sam...merci !

Articula encore la jeune femme avant de sombrer dans le sommeil du juste, aidée par la perfusion de morphine, accrochée au montant du lit dans lequel elle était allongée, Sam laissa Josh profiter de sa soeur encore un peu alors qu'il prenait enfin le courage de lever la tête vers Dean, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, le jeune homme était bandé de partout, sur ses bras, un grand pansement lui barrait le cou et enfin un autre bandage lui entourait la tête, une tâche sombre s'étendait sur le tissus au niveau de la tempe gauche. Un tuyau sortait de la bouche de son frère, pour l'aider à mieux respirer sans doute, ainsi qu'un plus petit sortait de ses narines y apportant l'oxygène nécessaire pour aérer le cerveau fragile du chasseur. Sam rejoint le lit de son frère, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de ce dernier, tremblant fortement il agrippa la main de Dean et la porta à ses lèvres il y déposa une pluie de baiser teintés de sa peur.

- Oh Dean...

Croassa-t-il sans reconnaître sa propre voix, pas de réaction de son frère comme il s'y attendait, mais ce fait lui brisa le coeur plus que tout autre chose n'aurait pu le faire.

- Idiot...tu es un idiot Dean...tu aurais dû m'attendre avant de faire ta tête de mule une fois de plus ! Peut-être alors que...tu as intérêt à guérir vite tu m'entends... Parce que...parce que...

Avoua faiblement Sam.

- Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de devoir te perdre encore ! Tu m'entends !

Se levant alors, le jeune homme se leva et vint déposer un doux baiser sur la joue meurtrie de son frère, il lui murmura alors au creux de l'oreille.

- Ne me fais pas cette peur encore une fois, ne me laisse pas dépérir une fois de plus, reviens-moi vite cette fois ! Reviens-moi mon amour ! Car j'ai beaucoup à t'avouer et à te faire découvrir, autre que cette vie d'horreur que nous avons connus jusqu'ici !

Sur ce il s'écarta, regarda son frère encore un long moment avec un regard brillant d'un amour intense et foudroyant, et se tournant vers le lit de Dany, se rendit compte que Josh l'observait en silence, le petit garçon lui tendit alors les bras, Sam le souleva pour le coincer de nouveau contre lui en sécurité, il s'avança alors vers la porte alors que le petit garçon s'exclamait.

- Au revoir DD...

- DD ?

Demanda Sam, Josh lui sourit et lui répondit comme on le fait avec un enfant.

- Mais oui Daniel et Dean, c'est DD !

- Oui c'est vrai, je n'avais pas penser à ça jusque maintenant.

- Je sais ! Tu sais Sam, Dean lui aussi c'est un héros comme Superman, et il va vite se remettre comme ça toi et lui vous pourrez vivre heureux tous les deux !

- Tu crois ça !

Demanda Sam, Josh hocha vivement la tête, et s'amusant avec les longues mèches couleur de chocolat et ajouta.

- Ben oui, je le sais bien !

Le silence s'installa un moment et Josh émit un nouveau commentaire toujours entrain d'enrouler la mèche autour de son petit doigt, le pouce en bouche.

- T'es cheveux ils sont comme ceux d'une fille, aussi doux et longs que Dany, mais elle ils sont quand même bien plus longs que les tiens, mais c'est tout doux comme toi elle aussi !

- Merci !

Fut tout ce Sam trouva à dire. Qu'ajouter d'autre à ça, Dean lui aussi l'avait souvent taquiné d'avoir des cheveux de filles, même si la différence était l'innocence frappante de mots du petit garçon et la douce moquerie qu'avait toujours en réserve Dean pour lui, au fond cependant mais si Dean ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, même sous la contrainte, Sam savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui qu'il les adorait ses longs cheveux de fille, des cheveux que souvent il le sentait caresser quand il croyait que Sam dormait et ne s'en rendrait pas compte, depuis toujours il lui semblait que son frère avait toujours eu ce reflex, comme un besoin, de plonger les doigts dans les fils de soie couleur ambre et de se laisser imprégner de leur douceur et de l'odeur douce qui s'en dégageait.

- Aller loulou on rentre dormir !

- Pas à la maison, s'il te plaît ! J'ai peur, je veux aller chez toi !

- D'accord, c'est là qu'on va dans ce cas !

Et ils reprirent la route, direction le motel dans lequel lui et son frère avait loué une chambre, Sam installa Josh dans son lit, le couvrit de la couette chaude, le garçonnet s'étant profondément endormi dans l'Impala. Sam lui alla prendre une douche, il en avait plus que besoin, laissant la porte entrouverte pour pouvoir entendre le moindre bruit venant de la chambre, un quart d'heure plus tard, sa toilette complètement finie, il revint dans la chambre, enfila un t-shirt et un caleçon appartenant à son frère et alla se glisser entre les couvertures du lit qu'avait occupé le blond, son odeur y était toujours imprégnée, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Sam inspira l'odeur caractéristique de son frère à travers l'oreiller, c'est entouré de ce mélange de musc, de shampoing citronné et du parfum naturel de Dean qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée pour dormir plus de douze heures d'affilées, son corps récupérant toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée. Au réveil, il s'aperçut que Josh avait migré de lit durant la nuit, surement suite un cauchemar, cela ne dérangea pas Sam, il se demanda soudain ce que cela devait faire d'être père et de vous réveiller le matin avec votre enfant blotti contre vous, en sécurité de tous mauvais rêves. A son âge c'était une idée qui ne l'avait plus jamais effleurée, pas depuis Jessica en tout cas, mais cela devrait être bien tout de même d'avoir un enfant, ne s'occuper que de lui et oublier la chasse. N'est-ce pas ? Et peut-être aussi que lui et Dean pourrait...Non, c'était une idée absurde de toute façon.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

><p>Alors verdict...qu'en pensez-vous? Vous voulez la suite? C'est ma première fic sur <strong>Supernatural<strong>, donc soyez indulgent, c'est une première pour moi de me lancer dans l'écrit fanstatique ! Aussi, je suis désolée, pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, pas facile de s'auto-corriger, on voit moins bien ses fautes que lorsque quelqu'un d'autre vous corrige, mais malheureusement je n'ai plus de beat-lectrice donc on fait comme on peut.

XO XO T.


	2. Chapter 2 : RUN

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Aucuns des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin Les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-même (ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirés pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

_**Chapitre 2**_.

_RUN_

**_«...To think I might not see those eyes...Makes it so hard not to cry..._**

**_Even if you cannot hear my voice...I'll be right beside you dear...»_**

- Sam...

Demanda la petite voix de Josh, le garçon finissait sagement ses devoirs d'écriture, Sam face à lui s'improvisant instituteur pour aider au mieux le petit blond dans son apprentissage. Le garçonnet avait alors décrété que l'école avec Sam c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avec la maitresse, car elle, elle était méchante avec les enfants, alors que Sam faisait preuve d'une grande patience et générosité, lorsque l'enfant montrait un petit signe de difficulté il savait ne pas devoir avoir peur et demander au jeune homme une aide qui lui serait aussitôt accordée, et ce petit train-train durait maintenant depuis une semaine et demi, Dany et Dean n'étant pas encore prêts de sortir de l'hôpital, la jeune femme se remettait lentement tandis que son frère se trouvait toujours plongé dans un coma médicamenteux.

- Oui, dis-moi.

- On peut aller voir DD après s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sur, tu as fini tes exercices ?

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête et tandis son cahier fier de lui à Sam qui s'en empara pour vérifier comme avait évolué Josh dans ses lignes de lettres, aujourd'hui l'exercice allait de la lettre L à Q, et le petit garçon se débrouillait très bien, malgré une écriture encore quelque peu incertaine, mais on pouvait sentir les efforts qu'il mettait dans son ouvrage à chaque page tournée.

Un sourire tendre apparut sur les lèvres de Sam, qui se remémorait le temps où lui aussi avait dû faire des exercices du même genre, son frère à ses côtés pour le guider et lui montrer comment former de belles boucles en traçant les C majuscule, ou comment ne pas confondre le B du D, le P du Q manuscrits, la patience de son frère était alors un modèle de vertu même pour son père. Ce genre de souvenir Sam les chérissait au fond de coeur, bien au chaud, des souvenirs emplit de moments passés avec Dean d'une manière ou d'une autre, à une époque ou une autre, ces moments étaient gardés à l'abri dans cette forteresse impénétrable que même Dean ne savait pas exister. Car si son aîné lui réservait une dévotion sans borne, il n'avait pas idée de l'ampleur de l'amour et la dévotion que Sam avait pour lui en retour.

- C'est parfait Josh, tu t'améliores chaque jours !

- Tu dis vrai ?

Demanda l'enfant dans son français de petit enfant assez comique, ses grands yeux vert posés sur Sam emplis d'un espoir sans équivoque, le jeune homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux et réitéra ses paroles.

- Oui, je dis vrai !

- C'est bien alors, parce que je veux que Dany elle soit fière de moi quand elle reviendra chez nous !

- Tu sais, ta grande soeur est déjà très très fière de toi mon coeur, crois-moi !

Josh se leva alors pour contourner la grande table et vint grimper sur les cuisses fermes de Sam, dont il entoura le cou de ses petits bras frêles et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue fraîchement rasée du jeune homme, qui en rougit légèrement, n'étant pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection mais il se rappela que la soeur de Josh leur avait dit à Dean et à lui que Josh était un petit garçon qui suite à la mort brutale de leurs parents était devenu encore plus tactile et dépendant des gens à qui il accordait sa confiance, ayant besoin d'un contact constant avec la personne, cela dans un mécanisme de protection, voulant ainsi se rassuré intérieurement, ayant besoin de preuves d'amour. Sam était le seul adulte avec lui, maintenant que Dany se trouvait à l'hôpital, le garçon tournait alors toute son affection vers le chasseur, qui a chaque geste, chaque petite marque d'incertitude ou lorsque l'enfant venait se blottir lui contre la nuit à la suite d'un mauvais cauchemar le visage bouffi et sillonné de grosses larmes, sentait son coeur fondre d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de connaître, cet amour que son frère lui avait toujours réservé, à présent il comprenait l'ampleur de cette affection sans borne qu'il avait souvent eu du mal à comprendre.

- Je t'aime Sam ! C'est comme si j'avais un grand frère à moi tout seul maintenant !

Sam déposa un baiser sur le crâne du garçonnet, ému. Tout cette histoire faisait rudement vibrer les cordes de sa fibres paternel. Il réprima un sourire amer en imaginant ce que Dean lui aurait dit si il avait été là : « _**T'es vraiment une vraie fille géante Samantha ! **_»; et comme toujours Sam aurait maugréé pour la forme même si tous deux savaient que ce genre de boutades affectives était ce qui avait fait la force de leur relation. Alors ce n'était pas étonnant que Sam ressente un manque de plus en grand s'étendre en lui, comme une marée de goudron épaisse l'empêchant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'absence de Dean depuis que ce dernier était plongé dans le coma.

- Dis-moi tu vas t'habiller pour aller voir DD et en même temps on passe chercher à manger sur la route ainsi ta soeur pour manger avec nous ?

- Ouiiii...

S'écria le petit garçon en sautant des jambes du chasseur, il s'élança vers les escaliers avant de s'arrêter brusquement, de se tourner vers Sam, ses petites mains sur les hanches et de lui dire dans le ton de la confidence.

- Tu sais Dany quand elle va pas bien elle va toujours chercher à manger chez Mr. Lee, en face de la bibliothèque et aussi elle revient à chaque fois avec un énorme pot de Ben & Jerry's pour le désert, et après ça c'est comme ci toute sa peine c'était envolée ! Elle dit qu'un estomac bien rempli pourra toujours vous redonner le sourire ! Mais en vrai Daniel elle adore manger, mais ça il faut pas lui dire que je te l'ai dis hein, c'est un secret entre toi et moi !

- D'accords promis je vais garder ça pour moi, mais je vais te dire un secret aussi !

Le petit garçon regarda Sam d'un regard brillant en s'approchant du jeune homme pour que celui-ci lui murmure à l'oreille, Josh posant ses petites mains sur sa bouche étirée d'un sourire comique.

- Dean lui c'est un vrai glouton, il mange tout le temps ! Surtout les tartes aux pommes recouvertes de chantilly, il ne peut y résister !

- Mais pourtant il est tout mince Dean !

- Je sais je ne sais pas comment il fait pour garder ainsi la ligne !

- C'est parce que toi et lui vous êtes toujours entrain de courir après les méchants démons, il peut pas grossir vu qu'il fait du sport !

Répondit Josh en éclatant d'un petit rire musical, ce genre de rire typique qu'on les enfants de son âge, Sam en ressenti une vive chaleur lui caresser le coeur, il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute mais pouvoir parler ainsi de Dean, aussi librement, lui faisait un énorme bien, car avec son frère il fallait toujours marcher sur des oeufs pour aborder la plupart des sujets qui pourraient s'avérer être du domaine de l'intimité malgré leur vie de chasseur.

Il vit Josh monter les escaliers en trottinant le visage toujours aussi souriant, le petit garçon redescendit quelques instants plus tard habillé d'un jean foncé fortement ressemblant à celui que portait Sam et il avait enfilé une chemise jaune pâle parsemée d'une myriade d'étoile minuscule montant du coin inférieur droit pour se terminer sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, il avait enfilé un chandail blanc par-dessus, dont il avait maladroitement sauté un bouton, Sam sourit s'approcha et reboutonna le chandail, il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet et lui dit très sérieux.

- Dis-moi tu as tout beau, tu vas voir qui comme ça petit cachotier, je veux tout savoir !

- La plus belle fille du pays !

Rétorqua Josh, hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dires, Sam ouvrit grands les yeux et s'exclama.

- Mais qui est-ce, je ne la connais pas ?

- Eh bien c'est ma grande soeur, mais elle est déjà mariée avec quelqu'un...

- Et avec qui...?

- Eh bien avec moi bien sur t'es bête !

Pouffa Josh, collant ses mains contre sa main pour étouffer quelque peu son rire, Sam fit mine de le chatouiller, attisant ainsi les rires du garçons, qui une fois calmé ajouta plus sérieux.

- Dany m'avait acheté cette tenue pour les grandes occasions qu'elle avait dit, tu crois qu'elle sera contente de me voir habillé avec ? J'ai pas l'air d'une fille, hein, dis?

- Non, tu n'as pas l'air d'une fille du tout Josh, au contraire un vrai petit homme tout beau, et je suis sur que Dany sera très heureuse de te voir dans cette tenue !

- D'accord...on peut aller chercher à manger alors !

S'exclama le garçon en prenant la main énorme de Sam dans la sienne, le chasseur s'empara de sa veste et de ses clefs et une demi-heure plus tard ils pénétraient tous deux dans la chambre qu'occupaient Daniel et Dean, la jeune femme était assise dans son lit le regard perdu vers la fenêtre, elle tourna la tête vers la porte en les entendants arriver, son regard se posa aussitôt sur son petit frère qui joua un instant les modèle sous le regard brillant d'amour de la jeune femme, elle s'exclama alors.

- Josh, wow, comme tu es beau !

- Je sais, c'est parce que je viens voir la fille la plus belle de la ville alors j'ai dit à Sam qu'on devait s'habiller très bien et devine quoi, on a même été chercher ton plat préféré et ta glace favorite comme ça on peut tous manger ensemble !

- Eh ben dis donc, je vois que tous les deux vous vous débrouiller comme des chefs !

- T'as vu...en plus avec Sam l'école c'est le pied ! Je voudrais l'avoir tous les jours à l'école plutôt que Madame Tatcher, elle elle est méchante et elle prend jamais le temps d'expliquer bien les choses comme Sam il fait tout le temps !

La jeune femme leva un regard étonné vers le chasseur qui avait adopté une teinte rosée à la suite du babillages de Josh, un sourire tendre fendit le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de son frère qui venait de lui poser un baiser sonore sur la joue, et discrètement elle articula, le regard embué de larmes mal contenues.

- _Merci pour tout ce que vous faites !_

Sam haussa légèrement les épaules et ferma la porte derrière lui il approcha la table de chevet à la droite du lit de la jeune femme et y déposa leur repas, Dany se pencha et s'exclama alors enthousiaste.

- Génial on va manger chinois, fini la bouffe infecte de cet hôpital !

- Tu vois Sam...je t'avais dis, c'est ce qu'elle préfère ma soeur !

- Je n'en ai pas douté une seconde tu sais ! Vous m'attendez avant de tout dévorer okay, je vais dire bonjour à Dean.

- C'est dommage que Dean il soit pas réveillé pour manger avec nous aussi, ça ferait comme une vraie famille comme ça.

Sam tenta de réprimer la boule douloureuse qui venait de se former dans sa gorge, une vraie famille hein, pour lui une vraie famille ça n'avait jamais été qu'une seule et même donnée depuis tout petit, Dean et lui simplement. Tout de suite en posant le regard sur son frère il remarqua que le blond n'était plus relié à aucune machine l'aidant à respirer ce qui était plutôt bon signe, il tenta malgré tout de contenir la joie qu'il pouvait sentir grandir en lui, rien n'était encore joué l'oedème lui était toujours bien présent pesant sur eux comme un mauvais présage.

- Salut Dean, c'est Sammy ! Alors tu n'es toujours pas décidé à ouvrir les yeux, t'es pire que la belle au bois dormant dis-donc et après c'est moi que tu traites de précieuse, hein !

Murmura Sam en prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux du front de son aîné, c'est étrange il n'avait pas remarquer à quel point les cheveux du plus vieux avait poussés cette dernière année, ce qui pour être honnête ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié après tout n'avait-il pas passé la moitié de l'année sans âme, rien alors ne pouvant l'atteindre ni n'ayant d'importance à ses yeux que la chasse et rien d'autre, ensuite il avait passé le reste du temps à tenter de ne pas trop bousculer les murs fragiles protégeant son âme des souvenirs de la Cage, et une fois ces derniers tombé complètement, il avait du mener un nouveau combat contre lui-même, faire en sorte de discerner le faux du vrai et de rester ancré dans la réalité pour ne pas devenir fou, et sans Dean, une fois de plus, cela n'aurait pas été possible n'est-ce pas.

- Tu sais Dean, je me fais souvent la réflexion c'est derniers temps qu'avoir un endroit où pouvoir se poser loin de tout serait bien de temps en temps, je me suis découvert des talents de précepteurs, t'aurais pu le croire ça, moi qui était parti dans des études ennuyantes pour être avocat, ah mon avis te connaissant et sachant ce que tu penses de mon cerveau monstrueux comme tu aimes tant le dénommer, ça ne t'aurais pas étonné du tout. Bref, je me verrais bien loin de la chasse à apprendre l'alphabet et les tables de multiplications à des petits bout comme Josh, se gamin à une énergie débordante,il croque la vie à pleine dent et pose des questions pour tout et sur tout, un peu comme moi je faisais quand j'étais gamin, tu te souviens, combien ça t'exaspérais parfois mais «_**...et pourquoi ça De ? **_» et les «_**...et ça c'est quoi De ? **_» ! Aujourd'hui j'ai comme l'impression que ces moments d'insouciances n'ont probablement jamais réellement existés et que j'ai peut-être dû les rêver quelques part entre deux chambre de motel miteux ! Dean...

Sam s'avança un peu plus pour être tout près de l'oreille de son frère et la voix pleine d'incertitude lui demanda, sa voix vacillant faiblement, alors que le jeune homme tentait le plus possible de composer avec la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir au fond, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser éclater, car si sa peine prenait le dessus il savait alors qu'il serait totalement incapable d'avancer et ne pourrait que rester prostré à attendre un signe de la part de son frère en vain, sans doute.

- Tu m'entends n'est-ce pas...je sais que de là où tu te trouves tu m'entends clairement ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas te prendre ce serait bien trop facilement sinon !

Le jeune homme étouffa un soupire, repoussa une fois de plus la mèche blonde qui semblait ne vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête, comme si les cheveux de Dean avaient leur raison propre, Sam serra une dernière fois la main de son frère puis contourna fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis, il ouvrit la fenêtre le plus qu'il put, les fenêtre dans les hôpitaux étant toujours munie d'un mécanisme de sécurité vous empêchant de les ouvrir et qui empêchait ainsi les chambres de se rafraîchirent quand c'était vraiment nécessaire, l'air doux de cette fin de printemps s'engouffrant dans la chambre une légère odeur floral l'accompagnant, Sam sourit alors à Josh et Dany et alla les rejoindre pour qu'ils puissent manger finalement tous les trois.

- Hey, Josh vous n'avez quand même pas commencer sans moi, hein !

La bouche pleine le petit garçon secoua vivement la tête niant tout acte de vole flagrant sur les mets chinois s'étalant devant lui, faisant rire sa soeur et Sam au passage, le jeune homme cependant ne vit pas que dans son lit Dean avait commencé a remuer légèrement les doigts de la main droite, celle que Sam tenait entre la sienne quelques petites minutes auparavant.

- Alors, on n'a quoi de bon, je meurs de faim !

- Tu beux des chrebettes ?

Demanda Josh, la bouche pleine en tendant la boîte qu'il tenait de ses petites mains vers Sam, qui s'en léchait déjà les babines, n'ayant pas jusque là eut conscience qu'il avait réellement très faim, c'était le triste résultat qu'avaient les conséquences du silence de Dean sur lui, son frère n'était désormais plus là à le tanner d'aller chercher à manger car « _**Sam...j'ai la dalle merde!**_ », lui aurait-il dit.

- Hmm...oui Josh, j'adorerais des crevettes avec du tofu et du porc au caramel !

- Tu prends la même chose que Nini, c'est marrant !

Sam croisa la regard le jeune femme, elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'avait été les derniers jours, elle haussa les épaules alors que le rire cristallin de Josh résonnait dans la chambre, réchauffant d'un cran l'atmosphère déjà douce marquant agréablement le printemps. Sam se mit à manger avec appétit, répondant au paroles incessantes du petit garçon et aux quelques questions que lui posait Daniel, la jeune femme se révélant être plus intellectuelle et réfléchie qu'elle n'y paraissait, et Sam pu se retrouver en elle d'une certaine manière cela ne l'étonnait que peu alors qu'il se sente aussi à l'aise en la présence du frère et de la soeur, Josh de son côté avait cet appétit peu commun que semblait partager Dean, un appétit qui avait fortement marqué Sam durant son enfance et ses années d'adolescence, mais quelque part sur le chemin qu'ils avaient mené jusque là, ce feu caractéristique qu'il avait toujours senti irradier de son frère avait peu à peu commencé à s'éteindre, et que n'aurait-il pas donné alors pour ne serait-ce qu'une journée encore, pouvoir se réchauffer au contact de cette chaleur si intense et si agréable dans sa force d'être tout simplement. Il se dit alors, que lorsque Dean aurait ouvert à nouveau les yeux, c'est ce qu'il voudrait faire, partir avec lui dans un endroit reculé et faire tout pour que son frère puisse retrouver ce feu qui le caractérisait tellement, il voulait revoir ce sourire espiègle qu'il n'avait jamais eu que pour lui, plutôt que ce regard plein d'ombres qu'il posait souvent sur lui à la dérobée, un regard qui, Sam devait se l'avouer, ces derniers temps avait lentement commencé à lui faire peur, sans savoir réellement pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais ces ombres lui faisait un drôle d'effet dans le ventre, elles n'auguraient rien de bon, ça il en était persuadé.

**_You're the only way to me_**

**_The path is clear_**

**_What do I have to say to you_**

**_For Gods sake, dear_**

- Dean...allez Dean, debout ! C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les yeux !

Cette voix. Cette voix lui était familière, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendue auparavant, mais le brouillard de son esprit l'empêchait de fouiller dans le tiroir de ses souvenirs, il était conscient d'une chose cependant, son corps semblait être si lourd, et son esprit lui si léger, c'était comme planer en dehors de vous-même, ce dit-il et c'est alors qu'il su à qui appartenait cette voix alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les paupières son regard vert tombant directement sur elle. Sa vie amie la faucheuse. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver en sa compagnie une fois de plus, c'était devenu annuel ou quoi?

- Ah enfin, te voilà parmi nous ! Cela faisait un petit temps dis-moi !

Ajouta la jeune femme, réprimant un gloussement amusé, Dean grogna et articula, toujours incertain de savoir ce qu'il foutait là et pourquoi Sam ne l'avait pas encore réveiller depuis. Si seulement cela avait été si facile n'est-ce pas, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas sur le point d'échanger une longue conversation avec cette amie de longue date.

- Rêve pas Tessa ce n'est pas encore mon heure !

- Moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, idiot !

- Alors, la famille, le boulot, les enfants ça va !

- La jeune femme poussa un long soupir exaspéré, c'était tout à fait Dean de faire de l'humour douteux dans ce genre de cas.

- Tu aimes toujours jouer les cons quand il ne le faut pas à ce que je vois !

- Que veux-tu ça fait partie de mon charme, chérie !

- Tu vois Dean, ça m'étonne de te revoir ici, après tout ce qu'il c'est passé, et le reste ! Je m'étais dis que pour toi il faudrait encore longtemps avant que l'on puisse se revoir !

- Que veux-tu, c'est à croire que tu me manquais !

S'exclama Dean, charmeur, il se leva du lit, enfin son esprit se leva du lit, son corps lui resta bien installé derrière lui.

- Plus sérieusement comment as-tu réussis à finir avec un oedème crânien, près de l'hypophyse avec ça, tu as toujours aimé les complications, c'est à croire !

- Wow, dis donc c'est si sérieux que ça alors, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois en ma compagnie dans ce cas ! Mais ça ne veux pas dire pour autant que je vais te suivre Tessa ! J'ai encore pleins de culs à botté et Sammy n'a décidément pas fini son éducation ! Ce garçon ne pourrait pas survivre sans moi !

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il fait depuis deux semaine maintenant, et avec brio je dirais même regarde par toi-même, Sammy a bien grandi et révèle des secrets que tu n'aurais pas même imaginé, borné comme tu es et disons légèrement obsédé par la chasse !

La jeune femme se tut, alors que Dean tournait la tête pour tout de suite tomber sur un tableau qui étrangement lui serra le coeur, allez savoir pourquoi, Sam était là assis confortablement avec Josh et Daniel, le garçon et sa soeur qu'ils avaient tenter de sauver des griffes de deux Vetala, assez vicieuses. Plus que d'ordinaire en tout cas. Dean se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son frère rire de la sorte, à gorge déployée, les yeux brillants et le visage reposé si ce n'est pour les méchantes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, ses cheveux paraissaient avoir poussé considérablement, ce qui lui donnait un air plus jeune, et Dean ne l'aurait pas jurer car Sam était assis et avec ses vêtements larges c'était légèrement difficile de juger, mais il avait la nette impression que son petit frère avait perdu du poids. Il le vit alors piquer dans la boîte d'un chinois sur la table qui le séparait de Daniel et son regard se tourna vers lui furtivement, enfin vers son corps allongé dans le coma. Et pendant ce court instant, Dean aperçu une lueur sombre dans le bleu des prunelles de Sam, son sourire n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses oreilles, malgré son apparente joie, ses mains tremblèrent un instant avant qu'il ne détourne le regard alors que Josh se mettait à lui parler. Le petit garçon semblait très proche de Sam. Dean se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivé là.

- Depuis que toi et Daniel avez été hospitalisés, c'est Sam qui s'occupe de Josh ! Ton frère se révèle être un précepteur de premier choix ! Mais son inquiétude pour toi l'empêche de vivre pleinement, il est toujours à l'affut de la moindre mauvaise nouvelle lorsqu'il passe les portes de l'hôpital, et il passe le moins de temps possible à ton chevet, car le peu de temps qu'il y passe lui fait ressentir durement le poids de ton absence !

- Sam...un précepteur ! Et...ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cet état pourtant, il a toujours eu tendance à rester dans les pattes des infirmières plutôt que de ne passer que pour un moment seulement ! Qu'est-ce qui...

- ...ce passe ? Dean, Dean, Dean...es-tu sur que tu as vraiment pris le temps de t'arrêter un instant pour bien observer Sam depuis qu'il est revenu de la Cage ?

- Quoi ? Bien sur quelle question, je suis toujours entrain de le surveiller, surtout depuis que son esprit s'est mis à lui jouer certains tours !

- C'est ce que je dis...tu surveille Dean, mais tu n'observe pas vraiment ! Sinon tu aurais remarqué depuis longtemps, et avant même cette histoire d'apocalypse, que Sam n'était plus du tout le même qu'avant ! Et que quelque part son comportement c'était métamorphosé du tout au tout.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Tessa s'approcha de Dean, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, elle le surprit en lui avouant.

- Crois-le ou non Dean, si j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de venir à ta rencontre ce n'est pas pour t'emmener au paradis, non la raison de ma présence est tout autre !

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être autre que de venir me faucher, on sait tous les deux que c'est ça ton boulot !

- Toi et Sam m'avez sauvé de la mort elle-même et depuis mon statut de faucheuse à évolué, je suis aussi une messagère à présent, j'accompagne les âmes comme toi dans leur coma, je les aides à voir ce qu'elles ont manqués et qui pourtant est en face de leur nez !

- Je ne comprends pas !

- C'est pourtant clair Dean, ma présence à tes côtés est supposée te faire voir ce que tu rates avec Sam et ce qui saura est votre planche de salut avant que le monde ne soit recouvert de ce noir visqueux qui le menace !

Dean regarda à nouveau son frère alors que celui-ci ébouriffait affectivement les cheveux blond du petit garçon assis maintenant sur ses genoux et s'amusant à piqué la glace de sa soeur, le tout ponctué de son petit rire cristallin. Le même rire qu'avait Sammy étant petit s'étonna Dean.

- Mais tout d'abord Dean, et si on remontait un peu le temps et que nous allions nous promener dans tes souvenirs !

- La formulation de ta phrase me semble bien douteuse tout d'un coup Tessa !

- Hmm...bien...c'est bien, ça n'en rendra les choses que bien plus intéressantes dans ce cas !

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle du chasseur et l'instant d'après Dean se sentit propulsé loin en arrière dans ces souvenirs, au moment même où Sam venait de lui annoncer avoir décroché une bourse pour Stanford.

**_...All this feels strange and untrue_**

**_And I won't waste a minute without you_**

**_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_**

**_And I'm getting so tired and so old..._**

- Dean, je peux te parler d'un truc !

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe Samantha ?

- Sam...c'est Sam et non Samantha !

S'emporta le jeune homme, qui commençait à ne plus supporter ce surnom et la désinvolture affligeante de son frère, c'était un vrai parcours du combattant pour avoir une conversation plus ou moins sérieuse avec lui ces derniers temps, et Sam redoutait soudain la réaction de Dean, lorsque ce dernier serait mis au courant de son...secret. Se tordant les doigts dans un tique nerveux, et dégageant son oeil d'une mèche un peu trop longue, Sam prit une inspiration et se lança, redoutant la colère de son frère.

- J'ai...hm...j'ai reçu une lettre de Stanford il y a trois semaines !

- Une lettre...

- Oui, j'ai été accepté dans leur université et j'ai...aussi reçu une bourse pour suivre le cursus de droit qu'il propose !

- QUOI...tu sais ça depuis quoi...trois semaines et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en parles !

- C'est à cause de ta réaction là maintenant que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, Dean.

- C'est absurde, est-ce que papa est au courant !

- Non John n'est pas au courant, tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle !

- Il va être furieux !

- Ecoute Dean...la chasse ce n'est pas pour moi, toi et papa vous vous êtes fais pour ça mais moi ce n'est pas ce je désire comme avenir tu vois...je...oh et puis laisse tomber, qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre de toute façon, hein !

S'emporta soudain Sam avant de se lever brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était précédemment assis dans un bruit sourd et désagréable, il croisa le regard étonné de son frère, en rage il attrapa son sac, sa veste et claqua la porte de la chambre, il voulait être loin et seul pour fulminer, il décida d'aller près du lac, où il aimait se perdre depuis leur arrivée dans cette petite ville du nord des Etats-Unis.

- Et merde...

S'exclama Dean, longtemps après que la porte ait claqué, il s'en voulut soudain de sa réaction stupide, la vérité...la vérité...

- La vérité Dean...quelle était-elle ?

- C'est absurde Tessa !

- Oh contraire, je pense que c'est tout à fait approprié, alors cette vérité dis-moi ?

- Je ne...je ne voulais pas le voir partir pour je ne sais quelle université huppée, tout ça parce que...l'idée même de le savoir loin de moi, alors que je ne pourrais pas le protéger, ça me rendait soudain très fou ! J'ai détesté les sentiments que j'ai senti naître en moi à ce moment là !

- Dean... nous savons toi et moi que ce n'était pas parce que tu ne pourrais pas le protéger, Sam était assez robuste pour prendre soin de lui sans avoir son grand frère sur le dos, c'était bien pour autre chose que tu ne supportais pas cette idée.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise...

S'emporta soudain Dean, Tessa resta silencieuse le fixant d'un regard qui voulait dire; je sais Dean, je sais déjà tout ce que tu caches à l'intérieur.

- Je ne supportais pas de le savoir loin de moi car...car je voulais tout simplement le garder jalousement pour moi ! Je détestais de savoir qu'il allait rencontrer des gens beaucoup mieux et cultivé dans cet faculté et qu'il allait aussi...

- Rencontrer quelqu'un, réellement rencontrer quelqu'un et qui sait peut-être vouloir faire des projets d'avenir avec cette personne, c'est ça Dean.

- EXACTEMENT ! Oui, c'est exactement ça, en es-tu satisfaire maintenant !

Tessa sembla en effet satisfaite de l'aveu du jeune homme, et s'approchant de nouveau de lui, prit à nouveau sa main de la sienne et s'exclama.

- C'est bien, ça commence à faire son chemin Dean, et si on passait à la suite !

Et l'instant d'après Dean se sentit à nouveau propulsé quelques part dans ses souvenirs, et vite il reconnu cette nuit froide, bien longtemps après la mort de Jessica, et que Sam et lui ait décidé de prendre la route de nouveau, mais juste tout les deux cette fois, leur père n'ayant plus donné signe de vie depuis trop longtemps au goût de Dean.

**_A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Ah enfin, elle a posté la suite...je suis sur c'est ce que vous vous êtes dis !

Ca a pris un peu de temps désolé, mais le boulot sur le côté m'a bouffé une grande partie du temps et ensuite la lecture de la suite des aventures de nos frères chéris dans les fictions de _**Dé**_, qui d'ailleurs m'a inspiré pour cette fic donc si jamais elle passe par ici, Démone **MERCI** à toi ! j'ai retrouvé mon clavier et combattu mon syndrôme de l'écran blanc !

Je voudrais aussi remercier mes reviewers : **_Addicted to Dean W, sasha et elida17_**, merci à vous encore une fois, ça me booste voir que j'ai des feedback qui m'attendent dans ma boîte mail.

La suite ne saurait tarder, je l'écris dès que je peux et je poste une fois le tout bouclé et corrigé.

Je voudrais savoir vos opinions sur l'arrivée de Tessa...à votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans la petite tête de Dean, et Sam va-t-il encore supporter cette situation longtemps ?

Vous le serez dans les prochains chapitres.

Bisous bisous

T.

PS : Une surprise arrive, une seconde fic sur nos frères chéris, quand l'inspiration est là, elle est vraiment redoutable !


	3. Chapter 3 : Open Your Eyes

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Aucuns des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin Les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-même (ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirés pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

_**Chapitre 3.**_

_Open Your Eyes_

_**«...Get up, get out, get away from these liars**_

_**'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire**_

_**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine**_

_**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time...»**_

- La bonne nouvelle Mr. Hamilton c'est que l'oedème à enfin commencé à se résorber hier, nous avons donc décidé d'arrêter le coma médicamenteux en fin d'après midi !

- Vous pouvez me dire quand Dean ouvrira enfin les yeux dans ce cas ?

- Eh bien une fois la médication arrêtée, il devrait s'éveiller sans problèmes !

- Merci docteur !

Sam serra la main du praticien, et s'en alla retrouver le chevet de son frère, il remarqua tout de suite les paupières en mouvements de Dean, mais cependant ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux d'aussitôt, Sam s'empara de la main du blond, il se fit la réflexion en voyants leurs mains ainsi entrecroisées que son frère avait raison de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas des mains mais des pattes, car à les regarder ainsi celle de Dean paraissait soudain petite dans la sienne, et pourtant son frère était loin d'être quelqu'un de petit.

- Qu'a dit le médecin à propos de ton frère ?

Demanda Daniel, qui se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, Josh s'était endormi dans le lit de la jeune femme, elle arborait un visage reposé et une lueur satisfaite faisait briller ses prunelles. Sam dégagea une mèche du front de Dean et avec un léger sourire répondit à la jeune femme.

- Ils ont stoppé la médication qui le maintient dans le coma, l'oedème à commencé à se résorber ça ne devrait plus être qu'une question de temps maintenant pour qu'il se réveille ! J'espère juste que Dean ne va pas se mettre à jouer les belles au bois dormant, j'ai des limites que je sens déjà faillir !

- Tu aimes ton frère n'est-ce pas...

- Bien sur que je l'aime c'est mon frère !

S'exclama Sam, le regard toujours perdu sur le visage tanné de son frère et piqué de jolies tâches de rousseurs, ce qui lui donnait un air candide et le rajeunissait d'une bonne dizaine d'années, Sam avait toujours aimé les tâches de rousseurs de Dean, mais n'avait jamais été assez masochiste cependant pour s'épancher sur le sujet en la présence du principal concerné, croyez le ou non Sam tenait à sa vie tout de même.

Daniel laissa échapper un léger rire, un rire qui se rapprochait étrangement de celui de son petit frère se dit Sam, c'était étrange qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant maintenant, la jeune femme tira une chaise à elle pour pouvoir se retrouver assise à la droite de Sam, elle s'empara sans hésitation de la main libre du jeune homme, et la tapotant tendrement s'exclama secouant quelques peu ses longues mèches blondes.

- Je ne parles pas de ce genre d'amour Sam, mais d'un amour plus fort et primitif encore ! Et je sais que tu comprends de quoi je parles !

- Dany je...

Croassa le jeune homme soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir été ainsi percé à jour, il bougea sur sa chaise, signe flagrant de la gêne qu'il sentait grandir en lui, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à présent c'était qu'on vienne le juger pour les sentiments qu'il avait tenté si longtemps de réprimer mais qui n'avaient fait que s'accroître plus il tentait de les annihiler. Daniel pressa sa main un peu plus fort et s'exclama la voix douce et pleine de compréhension.

Sam, je ne te juges pas rassures-toi ! Je n'ai jamais été du genre à avoir l'esprit fermé, bien au contraire et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui ! Tu aimes Dean d'un amour si sincère et pure, que dès notre rencontre cela m'a sauté aux yeux, la façon dont tu lui parles, dont tu le regardes quand il semble être ailleurs, votre façon d'interagir en parfait accord l'un avec l'autre ! Tout ces signes ça ne trompe pas tu sais !

- Tu veux dire que n'importe qui peut voir que...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, la plupart des gens ne serait pas capable de voir tout ça car les gens ont perdus la faculté d'observer et de voir la vérité, maintenant tout le monde veut être meilleur que son voisin et ne s'intéresse qu'à ses petits malheurs, toi et Dean vous m'êtes arrivés comme un souffle nouveau, quand je n'avais plus d'espoir de retrouver Josh, et j'ai toujours eu cette faculté à lire les gens ! C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu empêcher, quelque chose d'inhérent à ma personnalité si tu veux !

- Dans mon jargon on te dirait médium !

- Hey je suis loin de voir l'avenir ou ce genre de choses attention, c'est juste avec les gens, j'arrive à les voir sans faux semblants !

- Tu sais, c'est amour que j'ai pour lui, je le sens tellement fort et grandir un peu plus chaque jour, c'est comme si j'allais étouffer à force de l'aimer, comme si devoir garder tout ça à l'intérieur allait un jour finir par me rendre fou ! Et pourtant, je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre tu comprends ! Il est...il est tout pour moi, tout ce j'ai, et après l'avoir perdu une fois je sais très bien que si cela devait ce reproduire de nouveau je...je...

- Sam, respire, calme-toi ! C'est normal de ressentir tout cela et je peux parfaitement comprendre tout ce que tu me dis, je voudrais juste te faire voir une autre approche des choses, tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu fais tout pour que Dean n'ait aucun soupçons, alors que si il savait tu pourrais bien être surpris de sa réaction !

- C'est peine perdue avec mon frère, avec lui s'ouvrir c'est quelque chose de prohibé ! Les sentiments et tout ça pour lui c'est réservé pour les fillettes comme il dit, un homme dans toute sa grande virilité n'irait pas ouvrir son coeur ! Ca ferait trop mélodrame !

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire franc, elle mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil s'exclama.

- Si Dean te tiens ce genre de discours ce n'est pas parce qu'il veut paraître viril, quoique je le trouve un peu macho sur les bords parfois, non, tout ça c'est surtout la marque de quelqu'un de très prude et à qui on n'a jamais appris à s'ouvrir, à qui on n'a jamais pris le temps d'expliquer que se livrer ça pouvait être une très bonne chose parfois !

- Ah tu as connu mon père...

Rétorqua Sam amusé, la jeune femme secoua la tête et tapota une nouvelle fois la main du jeune homme, sérieuse elle lui demanda.

- Prétendons que je suis Dean, que je suis dans l'un de mes bons jours, et que je suis étrangement totalement ouvert à la discussion avec toi Sam...que voudrais-tu réellement lui dire ?

- Eh bien...

Souffla le chasseur avant de se racler la gorge, toutes les paroles qu'il voulait sortir se bousculant soudain dans son esprit, soufflant longuement il fini par trouver un semblant de début et se dit que de toute façon, Dean étant toujours endormi, il ne risquait rien à s'ouvrir à la jeune femme.

- Je voudrais lui dire que peu importe ce que papa nous à toujours dis, de ne pas laisser nos émotions fausser notre jugement, d'être fort constamment, de vrais hommes, et tout ces choses que pouvait nous sortir John Winchester, tout ça n'a aucune importance, car pour moi la seule chose qui à vraiment de l'importance c'est Dean tout simplement ! Je voudrais qu'il sache à quel point je l'aimes, au delà de la raison et au delà les mots eux-même !

Sam prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre, Daniel à ses côtés l'écoutant attentivement.

- Je voudrais qu'il puisse comprendre ce que ça me fait d'avoir à me taire, à faire semblant constamment, à quel point ça me ronge de l'intérieur, alors que lui ne se rend compte de rien ! Je voudrais lui dire aussi combien j'ai peur de le perdre à nouveau alors que chaque matin quand je me lève et que je pose les yeux sur lui je peux voir de nouvelles ombres assombrirent ses yeux ! Ses yeux qu'il a de magnifique, ce vert si surprenant qui m'a toujours fait rougir lorsqu'il me regarde fixement, et ce d'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne et puis il y a ces petites choses comme ses tâches de rousseurs que je trouve tellement adorablement, sa bouche pleine au plis boudeurs que j'ai sans cesse envie de goûter, et puis l'éclat doré de ses cheveux lorsqu'il a passé un certain temps au soleil, comme si il rajeunissait soudain d'un vingtaines d'années sans efforts, ou encore son humeur bien à lui qui est parfois vraiment incompréhensible mais qui parvient à chaque à m'arracher un sourire malgré tout ! Je voudrais lui faire comprendre combien sa douceur, malgré ce qu'il veut faire paraître, m'a toujours surpris et ému, tous ces gestes qu'il a pour moi alors qu'il pense sans doute que je ne les remarques pas... il y tellement de choses, de non dits, si tu savais, à tel point que tout ce bouscule dans ma tête et fait frémir mon coeur d'une façon douloureuse quand je suis si près de lui et pourtant un gouffre béant semble vouloir nous tenir écarté le plus possible l'un de l'autre !

Sam se tut un instant, puis comme un aveu qu'il peur avait de dire trop haut il murmura en succombant à l'envie de plonger la main dans les mèches soyeuses de son frère. Ce dernier semblant frémir légèrement sous l'attention.

- Mais le plus important, mon désir le plus profond, c'est que je voudrais qu'on s'arrête pour un moment, qu'on laisse tomber cette chasse effrénée qui ne veut nous laisser de répit. Qu'on monte dans l'Impala, qu'on roule sans s'arrêter vers une destination inconnue, mais quelque part là où il ferait soleil tout le temps, qu'on se trouve un endroit écarté de tout, et que...qu'on s'y pose tout simplement ! Je voudrais qu'on se retrouve de nouveau juste nous deux, inconnu du monde, comme deux fantôme, je voudrais lui réapprendre à vivre, à respirer sans suffoquer, lui rendre cette étincelle qui le caractérisait et qui à disparus au fil des années ! Faire en sorte de l'aimer assez pour le voir me sourire de nouveau comme il le faisait quand on était plus jeune et qu'il n'y avait alors que nous deux et personne d'autres, quand on était encore assez insouciants pour ne serait-ce que profiter de ce que les jours pouvaient nous apporter une fois le soleil levé ! Mais...

Il tourna son regard bleu devenu plus que perçant vers la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé un instant.

- De toute façon je sais que ce désir n'est qu'une utopie n'est-ce pas, y'a bien trop merde autour de nous, et avec la chance qu'on a, y'aura toujours quelque chose sur notre route pour tout faire foirer !

- Sam...la vie m'a apprit ça, tant qu'on a du temps ne le gaspillons pas ! Profitons-en au contraire ! Si ton souhait et de vous enfuir tous les deux, alors fais-le, attrape les clefs de votre voiture, boucle vos valises et mets toi derrière le volant, dis juste a Dean si il te demande ce qu'il te prend que tu en as marre tout simplement ! Si encore il veut savoir où vous allez réponds lui en tout honnête comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, dis-lui que vous partez quelque part tu ne sais où, là où vous pourrez enfin souffler, là où...c'est la vie qui vous accueille et non la mort une fois encore !

- Ce serait si bon de succomber à pareil folie !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche dis-moi ? Hmm, retournes toi un instant et regardes Josh, regardes le croquer la vie à pleines dents, n'est-ce pas le plus bel exemple que tu pourrais avoir pour justement agir comme un fou ! Crois-moi après tout ce qu'on a vécu dernièrement je sais que j'aurais encore moins la force de l'empêcher de profiter de la vie tant qu'il y en a !

- Être fou tu dis...

Il se retourna et observa Dean un long moment, puis sa voix rauque s'éleva une dernière fois, car il avait assez parlé pour tout un siècle à présent, comme si ce vider de la sorte n'avait jamais été qu'une de ces choses de plus qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire.

- Oui, je crois que ça pourrait me plaire...qu'en dis-tu grand frère ! Tu ouvres les yeux et je te kidnappe direction la vraie vie !

Il n'eût pas de réponse évidemment, mais il n'en avait nullement besoin, car il savait, il sentait cette petite brèche grandir en lui, cette chose infime qu'on appelait espoir, il la sentait là, bien présente et gagnant en vigueur à chaque seconde et soudain c'était si clair devant lui, si limpide, il ne perdrait plus de temps à chasser, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose pour succomber à cette folie délicieuse, il lui fallait juste...que Dean ouvre les yeux.

**_Every minute from this minute now_**

**_We can do what we like anywhere_**

**_I want so much to open your eyes_**

**_'Cause I need you to look into mine_**

**_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_**

Il faisait noir, humide et froid. Dean courrait. Une seule idée en tête trouver Sam, son petit frère qu'il sentait déjà lui échapper comme un spectre fantomatique pausé sur son coeur, il savait que si il ne se dépêchait pas alors quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Mais il chassa vite ses noires pensées, il devait rester positif, sinon il serait incapable d'agir clairement et donc de sauver Sam des griffes de cet ordure d'Azazel, ou plutôt des enfants de ce chien. Alors il courut, courut et courut encore et soudain il le vit, droit devant lui, beau dans cette nuit froide et bien en vie, son petit frère son Sammy, et sa voix si masculine qui prononça alors son nom de cette façon qu'il aimait tant avec ce petit sourire en coin typique de Sam.

- Dean...

Il pouvait sentir tout le soulagement dans la voix de son frère et soudain...

- Sammy attention...

C'est là qu'il le vit, cet homme dans le dos de son frère, armé, le regard aveuglé par tant de sentiments diverses, haine, rage, victoire, il ramassa un couteau sur le sol et le planta dans le dos de son frère l'instant d'après. Dean sentit sa respiration se bloqué, son coeur se glacer irrémédiablement et c'est là qu'il le vit, là dans le regard de Sam, le souffle froid de la vie qui le quittait à toute vitesse, alors qu'il arrivait enfin à sa hauteur, juste à temps pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que son frère s'effondrait lentement au sol, comme dans un mauvais film tourner au ralentis. Il sentit une main glacée plonger dans sa poitrine, lui arracher le coeur pour le torpiller violemment ensuite, alors qu'il sentait la mort glacer le corps de son frère, à genoux dans ses bras aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon, il pressa sa main dans son dos et sentit le liquide chaud sous sa paume, il la regarda un instant elle était marquée du sang de Sam. Ce qui se passa ensuite il n'en savait rien, il pouvait juste s'entendre répété le nom de son cadet, un cri dans la nuit retentit, son cri à lui alors qu'il appelait encore après son frère.

- NOOOON...Sam...hey...Sam...hey, vient là, laisse-moi regarder...Aller, ce n'est pas si terrible, regardes-moi ! Sammy... Non, non, non...SAAMM...

Après tout devint flou, comme dans un songe, il pouvait se revoir à la traversée des chemins, passez ce pacte et ensuite, attendre que son frère lui soit rendu. Et jamais il n'aurait que son coeur le ferait autant souffrir en le voyant alors ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

- Pourquoi me remontrer tout ça Tessa, ce n'est pas remonter dans mes souvenirs ça...ça c'est de la torture pure et dure !

- Et pourtant Dean, ça fait partie intégrante de ton changement présent ! Perdre Sam, la seule personne comptant vraiment pour toi !

- Ce n'est PAS en choisissant sa mort que tu aurais pu comprendre à quel point il IMPORTANT pour moi !

S'exclama Dean à la jeune femme, plein de colère et maîtrisant vainement sa peine, cette douleur atroce qui même après autant de temps semblait de nouveau l'écarteler perfidement. Tessa s'approcha de Dean, le regardant droit dans les yeux, il fut incapable alors de soutenir le regard trop perspicace de la brune à cet instant, il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud dévaler sa joue, il l'essuya avec le revers tremblant de sa main, et se rendit compte qu'il était en pleurs, que la mort de Sam, même si il croyait l'avoir rangée dans un des nombreux tiroirs de sa mémoire, étant un sujet épineux. Mais elle était toujours aussi atrocement insupportable.

Tessa sembla soudain avoir mal pour lui, et alors qu'il y était prit d'un flot intarissable de sanglots, ce qui l'étonna car à l'époque il n'en avait jamais versé autant, la faucheuse pausa la main sur son épaule et ils se retrouvèrent propulsé de cette chambre d'hôpital, ils y arrivèrent alors que Sam avouait à Daniel que l'idée de succomber à la folie pourrait lui plaire, Dean se tourna vers Tessa le regard interrogatif, il remarqua à peine qu'avec le changement soudain, ses larmes avaient complètement cessés de couler.

- De quoi il parle ? Me kidnapper ? Je ne comprends rien Tessa !

S'exclama Dean, elle se contenta de lui sourire avec ce sourire doux qu'elle semblait toujours avoir de côté pour lui et elle lui dit alors tout simplement.

- Tu as juste à savoir que tu n'es pas le seul à arpenter le chemin de la vérité Dean ! Sam fait son propre boulot de son côté, la seule différence c'est que lui est conscient depuis longtemps de la réalité des choses !

Et Dean, eut alors peur d'écouter l'écho effréné de son coeur, d'écouter cette petit voix à l'intérieur qui lui soufflait en répétition la réponse à tout ceci, une réponse bien sur qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'avouer réellement.

Tessa le toucha de nouveau et ils furent une fois de plus propulsé dans les méandres profonds de ses souvenirs. Et il se souvenait de ce moment avec une clarté frappante, ainsi que les émotions que cet instant avait engendré en lui. A l'époque il avait quoi, dix-neuf ans and Sam quinze et leur père comme toujours était absent du tableau. C'était un samedi en fin d'après midi, il faisait très chaud dehors, c'était pendant les vacances d'été se souvint-il, et c'était le jour où...

- Non...

- Et si Dean...nous y sommes enfin, en plein dans le vif du sujet !

- Tessa je ne crois pas que...

- Chut...tais-toi et regardes...ou ressens, réapprends ce que c'est que de se sentir vivant !

Dean resta un instant interdit, ne sachant que répondre à cela et docile, ce qui était étonnant, il se contenta de voir le fil de son souvenir ce rejouer devant lui, il put se sentir frissonner et ce chamboulement qu'il avait connu à l'époque le frappa de nouveau, plus fort qu'à l'époque si c'était possible.

- Dean...

- Je t'écoutes Sammy...

- Hmmm...eh bien...euhh...

Dean se rapprocha de Sam, ce dernier assis sur le divan, semblait très inconfortable et Dean dut se tortiller un peu pour croiser le regard de son frère, étrange, d'habitude Sammy ne semblait pas avoir de problème à lui parler, ce qui intrigua encore plus le plus vieux ce fut la la couleur rosée qu'avait pris les joues de son frère, c'était léger mais pas assez pour que les prunelles acérées du blond ne s'en rende pas compte évidemment.

- Allez relaxe Sammy, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! Je ne suis pas papa, je ne vais pas te bouffer t'inquiète ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point que tu n'oses même pas me regarder en face !

- Je voudrais que tu m'apprenne à embrasser...

Lâcha abruptement Sam, si vite que Dean crut avoir mal compris, il resta un instant bouche bée et ne put qu'exprimer un petit.

- Quoi ?

Sa voix sonna de façon bizarre, comme étranglée, si il s'était attendu à ça, mais après tout Sam était arrivé à un âge où commençait à vous démangé ce genre de choses non, et pour être honnête, Dean trouvait que Sam était raisonnable de ce côté, lui au même âge avait déjà expérimenté les joies du sexe plus d'une fois.

- Je...je voudrais juste que tu me montres comment on fait...pour embrasser ! Parce que, je me suis renseigné et documenté et j'ai regardé des vidéos sur le net et parcouru des magasines débiles mais aucun ne montrait réellement comment il faut faire ou alors ça semblait être du chiqué plus qu'un vrai baiser !

- Oh Sammy, tu me flattes mais je suis ton frère je ne vais pas t'apprendre comment on fait ces choses là, crois-moi quand t'auras trouvé la bonne personne tu ne te poseras même pas de questions !

- Mais justement je m'en poses trop des questions et je ne veux pas apprendre sur le tas avec une fille comme ça, une étrangère moi ce que je veux...c'est apprendre avec toi, c'est tout !

Finit-il d'une toute petite voix et Dean se demanda alors comment aller dire non à ça, comment dire non à son petit frère quand il avait l'air aussi vulnérable et mignon empêtré qu'il l'était dans sa gêne, car cela devait lui en coûter de lui avoir apposé cette requête Dean en était conscient. Sam leva alors la tête et le regard qu'il posa sur lui fut plus qu'il n'en fallait à Dean pour abandonner les armes, il cessa aussitôt de tergiverser et de ce dire qu'il était cinglé car après tout il ne s'agissait juste que son petit FRERE, n'est-ce pas.

- S'il te plaît...Dean !

- Sam, je...

Il soupira bruyamment et levant les mains en l'air capitula, pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère qui lui décocha un sourire magnifique, un sourire à vous faire chavirer complètement. Et c'est ce que Dean sentit qu'il faisait, il se sentait irrémédiablement chavirer pour ses fossettes adorable et ses yeux bleu profond qui le couvrait d'un regard plein d'adoration. Et que demander de plus quand vous étiez la cible de ce genre de sourire et de ce genre de regard. Rien n'était plus important sur le moment que ça.

- Okay, d'accord je veux bien te montrer, mais t'en parle à personne Sammy, j'ai une réputation à conserver tout de même !

- Non ce sera notre secret, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Bien...bon approches par là !

S'enquit-il, Sam se rapprocha aussitôt soudain très attentif, les joues toujours rose, ce qui lui donnait un air mutin que Dean avait bien du mal d'ignorer, se raclant la gorge ce dernier croisa un instant les prunelles bleu puis fermant le poing il le présenta devant le visage de son frère, le côté de la fente du pouce et de l'index pointé vers la bouche de Sam.

- Bon, tu vois mon poing, imagine que le pouce et l'index sont en fait des lèvres, respire doucement sans te presser et quand tu le sens vient embrasser ses lèvres qui te font envie...

Concentré, Sam tenta au mieux d'imaginer ce que Dean lui décrivait, il tenta de trouver dans sa mémoire une fille l'attirant vraiment, tenta de redessiner les contour de sa bouche, mais ce n'était pas bien convainquant, il respira lentement et se pencha alors pour déposer un doux baiser du bout des lèvres sur le poing de son frère. Ce dernier de son côté tenta d'ignorer le frisson qui venait de le parcourir.

- Comme ça ?

Demanda Sam incertain, Dean sourit et hocha positivement la tête, faisant à nouveau sourire le plus jeune. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas vraiment à la suite, il pensait que ça suffirait à Sam comme démonstration, mais apparemment pas.

- Montres-moi comment tu fais toi, réellement, et pas avec le poing Dean...

Dean avala de travers en produisant un petit bruit qui se rapprocha d'un couinement, mais dans sa toute belle virilité il n'aurait jamais avoué qu'il en était de la sorte enfin. Dean Winchester couinant, l'idée en elle-même était absurde.

Prenant une grande goulée d'air, il s'approcha davantage de Sam, et avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais eu pour aucune de ses conquêtes, il lui caressa tendrement la joue, repoussant au passage une mèche qui tombait sur son oeil gauche, son autre main se posa sur la hanche de son frère qu'il pouvait sentir trembler entre ses bras alors que de son bras à lui il entoura ses reins pour l'attirer encore plus près, leurs torses se touchaient à présent, et Dean aurait pu jurer que la pièce venait d'augmenter de cinq degrés supplémentaire. Sa main droite quitta la joue doucement, il retraça les lèvres de son frère du bout du pouce puis glissa dans son cou, ses doigts allant jouer dans les cheveux recouvrant la nuque de Sam, avec la chaleur ses cheveux avait légèrement bouclé et étaient humide de sueur, cette donnée électrisa Dean encore plus, son regard se plongea ensuite dans celui voilé de désir de Sam, et cela l'effraya autant que ça l'excita, ce goût soudain de l'interdit était enivrant. Leurs souffles se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, Dean sentait le coeur de Sam battre à toute vitesse contre son t-shirt, mimant le rythme soudainement très saccadé de son propre coeur. Puis il inclina légèrement la tête en murmurant.

- Quand tu embrasses quelqu'un ne lâche jamais son regard Sammy, le regard c'est la partie qui dis tout, c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle la fenêtre de l'âme, parce que tu peux y lire tellement de chose !

- Dean...

Souffla Sam, le souffle chaud de son frère lui caressant maintenant les lèvres, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et trembla plus fort quand il le sentit enfin l'effleuré de sa bouche, il en avait tellement envie, et depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'osait pas croire avoir enfin dépassé sa peur pour lui demander cette chose, cette folie, mais quelle folie se dit-il, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même alors que son frère pressait ses lèvres plus fortement sur les siennes l'obligeant à incliner la tête, il sentit soudain le bout brûlant de sa langue redessiner les courbes de sa bouche lui en demandant l'accès, Sam entrouvrit aussitôt les lèvres, il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un gouffre et il savait qu'il allait bientôt y glisser, mais il savait que c'était avec son frère donc il n'en avait nullement peur, et brusquement Dean ouvrit un peu plus la bouche sa langue pénétra la bouche de Sam, et il se senti perdu, il tomba dans le gouffre. La langue de Dean se mit à caresser la sienne, puis parcourra le reste de sa bouche, leur salive s'emmêlant, se mélangeant dangereusement, Sam gémit et gémit encore, c'était divin, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête il agrippa les cheveux de Dean entre ses doigts tremblants et s'y attacha par peur de perdre pied. Il sentit le bras que Dean avait passé dans son dos lui soulever les hanches de tel sorte qu'il se retrouva assis sur les cuisses fermes de son frère l'instant suivant, il entoura sa taille de ses jambes, se pressant encore plus contre lui, lui rendant son baiser encore et encore, Dean grogna et le renversa alors sur le divan le recouvrant de son corps, Sam se sentit durcir contre le sexe de son frère qu'il sentit à son tour devenir de plus en plus dur contre sa cuisse. Mon dieu, mon dieu quel Paradis.

- Dean...Dean...

Gémit-il entre deux bouffée d'air, il croisa alors le regard devenu vert foncé de son aîné, ce dernier lui caressa la joue, une lueur incrédule dans le fond de ses beaux yeux, Sam resserra son étreinte et attira de nouveau la bouche de son frère sur la sienne, il en voulait encore, et toujours plus, il ne pouvait pas arrêter, pas maintenant, pas aussi tôt, il voulait encore le sentir contre lui, sa langue fouiller les recoins de sa bouche et caresser sa langue curieuse et gourmande. Il était soudain affamé, il avait faim de son frère et dans le bon sens du terme, il sentait qu'il pourrait se consumer d'un instant à l'autre entre ses bras fort et musclé qui le serrait si étroitement contre lui.

- Sam...Sammy...c'est de la folie...on est fou...si fou...

- Je sais...je sais...Dean...mais c'est si bon, si dangereusement délicieux...ne m'enlève pas ça...pas tout de suite je t'en prie !

- Non bébé...embrasse-moi...embrasse-moi encore...comme ça oui...comma ça, tu as tout compris !

Les hanches de Sam adoptèrent un mouvement de va et vient, son sexe frottant contre le sexe de son frère qui répliqua par des coups de hanches un peu plus passionnés, Sam enfonça son talon droit dans la cuisse de son aîné, son autre jambe enserrant encore plus la taille du blond si c'était possible, il laissa une main glisser sur le dos musclé de Dean, elle se faufila ensuite sous le t-shirt caressant la peau, une peau si douce que Sam en fut tout retourné, comment Dean pouvait-il avoir une peau au grain si parfait, aussi douce que la plus précieuse des soie sous ses doigts. Il sentit alors son frère déposer une myriade de baiser sur son visage pour s'aventurer un moment plus tard dans son cou qu'il lui tendit en totalement reddition, là il le sentit suçoter sa peau, la mordiller puis la lécher par à-coups, Sam sentait qu'il n'en faudrait plus énormément pour qu'il jouisse dans son pantalon, alors quand Dean trouva ce petit point derrière son oreille si sensible, il se mit à gémir sans gênes à pousser des râles à faire pâlir plus d'un saint, il griffa la peau fine au niveau des reins de son frère, il agrippa ses fesses alors que Dean augmentait ses coups de reins, lui faisant voir mille étoiles, Sam retrouva le chemin menant à la bouche de son frère, emmêlant de nouveau leurs langues, Dean passa les mains dans les longues mèches des cheveux de Sam et s'y agrippa, tout deux sentirent la jouissance monter, grandir dans leur ventre et s'intensifier encore, comme un raz de marée qui emporte tout sur son passage ils jouirent quasi simultanément, la bouche de l'autre étouffant leur cri respectif. Puis Dean retomba sur lui à bout de souffle tentant de récupérer sa respiration le visage coincé dans le cou de son frère, hébèté Sam murmura le nom de son frère encore et encore sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

- Dean...Dean...Dean...

Ensuite Dean se releva sur ses avants bras, plongea son regard dans celui de Sam et du dos de la main caressa sa pommette avec douceur, son frère le regardant incertain et pourtant avec une expression de plénitude et de bonheur totale peinte sur son visage détendu, Dean sentit son coeur se serrer brutalement dans sa poitrine, se penchant il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Sam et se leva ensuite allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, là il se laissa glisser contre la porte, plongeant la tête entre ses bras il se martela alors le cerveau perdus entre le bonheur qu'il venait d'éprouver à partager cette intimité interdite avec Sam et en même temps il se sentit coupable d'avoir ainsi profiter de son jeune frère encore naïf et troublé par tout ce que l'adolescence lui faisait ressentir comme émotion. Mais, que le ciel le pardonne, mon dieu il avait aimé chaque instant de ce qu'ils venaient de partager, chaque geste, chaque souffle, chaque baiser, chacun des gémissement qu'il avait arraché à Sam, une partie de son coeur ne parvenait pas à les regretter, car pour la première fois ça n'avait jamais être aussi bon, aussi juste. Et juste pour ça l'autre partie de lui se sentait extrêmement coupable.

Par la suite, il n'en avait jamais reparlé, et Sam ne lui avait jamais redemandé une chose pareil, Dean pourtant avait gardé ce secret bien au chaud dans son coeur, incapable de l'en bannir, il s'était surpris, souvent, à passer des nuits entière assis sur le rebord du lit de son frère, à le regarder dormir une main tremblante caressant ses mèches chocolat. Il l'avait regarder devenir un homme, de loin, sans jamais rien tenter à nouveau, et se demandant malgré tout si Sam avait comme lui conservé jalousement en son coeur ce secret au goût merveilleux d'interdit.

- Il n'a jamais oublié Dean...il n'a jamais pu, même après Jessica ! Son premier véritable baiser, c'était toi !

Souffla alors la voix douce de Tessa à ses côtés, il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, troublé, il avait l'impression que son monde avait été brutalement retourné de nouveau. Il s'entendit lui demander.

- Est-ce qu'on peut juste aller ailleurs !

Car si il devait être honnête, rester là commençait à faire mal car c'était quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de nouveau n'est-ce pas.

Bien sur...avançons.

Une main qui prend alors la sienne ensuite un glissement d'air et l'instant d'après c'était vers un autre de ses souvenirs qu'il s'envolaient tous les deux.

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

><p><em>Et...SURPRISEUUUHHHH...<em>

_Je suis sur que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça...un chapitre posté aussi rapidement, je dois avouer que j'ai été prise d'une dose d'adrénaline gigantesque, pleine à craquer d'inspiration, une fois que j'ai commencé à taper je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que le chapitre soit fini, puis il m'a fallu le temps de tout relire et BOUM le voici !_

_Alors, alors verdict ?_

_Pour la petite info, Dean va bientôt se réveiller, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Tessa lui laisseras du répit...j'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est ceci...Sam va rencontré quelqu'un d'étrange dans l'épisode suivant !_

_Merci mes lectrices pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, je suis heureusement de voir que certaines d'entre vous l'ont même ajouté à leur favoris, ça me touche vous pouvez pas savoir !_

_Bon la suite arrive à grand pas, écrire sur sa série préférée à ça de bon, même l'auteur veux connaître la suite au plus vite !_

_Alors bisous bisous mes chéries (et chéris si jamais quelques mecs lisent ce que j'écris) et on se retrouve au chapitre numéro 4._

T.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ride

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Aucuns des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin Les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-même (ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirés pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

_**Chapitre 4.**_

_Ride_

**_«...You are everything I wanted_**

**_The scars of all I'll ever know_**

**_You saw all my pieces broken_**

**_This darkness that I could never show...»_**

- Hey Josh...

- Saaammm...

S'écria la petit garçon en sortant de l'école, tout sourire il couru vers le jeune homme bras ouvert, il lui sauta au cou, Sam eut juste le temps de se pencher pour réceptionner ce petit boulet de canon. Le petit garçon déposa un énorme baiser mouillé et sonore sur la joue du chasseur et lui demanda toujours plein de joie.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui mon grand et toi ?

- Trèèès bien, j'ai eu une très bonne note en écriture aujourd'hui !

- Josh c'est génial ça !

- Mme Tatcher à dit que je m'étais énormément amélioré !

- Je suis fier de toi, va falloir qu'on fête ça dans ce cas !

- Youppppiiiiieee...

S'écria l'enfant en lançant ses bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire, Sam éclata de rire et ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, un instant plus tard reprenant son sérieux, le jeune homme s'exclama.

- Tu sais qui on va voir là ?

- On va voir Dany et Dean ?

Demanda l'enfant plein d'espoir. Sam hocha positivement de la tête.

- Oui on va à l'hôpital, j'ai une bonne surprise pour toi !

- SUPER !

L'instant d'après tous deux grimpaient dans l'Impala et partirent direction l'hôpital. Sam était impatient d'y être, il avait reçu un coup de fil plus tôt de la soeur de Josh lui annonçant que son frère avait commencé à se réveiller, ce que Sam commençait à vraiment vouloir ardemment, car cela faisait à présent presque une semaine que les médecins avaient stoppés le coma artificiel mais comme Sam l'avait prédit Dean avait décidé de joué les belles au bois dormant et de piqué un somme un peu plus long que prévu, quelque part ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose vu que ça avait permit à l'oedème de complètement se résorber mais pour les nerfs déjà à vif de Sam c'était une toute autre donne. C'était donc tout à fait justifier si Sam avait du mal à garder son calme, n'est-ce pas. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu retrouver son frère, après une hospitalisation, qu'en ce moment même ce dit-il.

- Sam t'es yeux ils pétillent ! C'est mieux que ce matin, car ce matin c'était des nuages qu'il y avait dedans et ça m'a fait mal mon coeur !

S'exclama sérieusement le petit garçon, prenant Sam au dépourvu. La perspicacité de l'enfant accentua quelque peu le mal à l'aise qu'il avait pu ressentir le matin même, et il se demanda alors comment expliqué son état d'esprit à un enfant de six ans.

- Mes yeux pétillent parce que je vais voir mon frère, Josh ! Comme les tiens le font aussi quand tu es avec Dany, tu sais !

- Dean, il te manque, hein !

Fit le garçonnet, ce n'était pas une question, c'était plus un constant qu'autre chose, à dire vrai.

- Oui, Dean me manque beaucoup ! Tu sais lui et moi on n'a jamais vraiment été séparé, on a toujours été que tous les deux pour ainsi dire, depuis tout petit, je n'ai que lui sur qui vraiment compter alors le fait qu'il soit dans le coma depuis aussi longtemps ça me rend triste !

- Mais les messieurs en blanc ils ont pas dis que comme ils avaient fini de donné du médicament à Dean, eh ben, qu'il allait se réveiller maintenant ?

- Si, si Josh, c'est bien ce qu'ils ont dis ! Et d'ailleurs je crois que Dean sera réveillé dans vraiment pas longtemps !

- Chouette, comme ça je pourrai lui dire merci de nous avoir sauvé avec toi et qu'il doit prendre soin de son petit frère comme Dany elle le fait avec moi !

Sam sourit attendri, l'innocence de cet enfant était une vraie bouffée d'air fraîche.

- Pour l'instant c'est surtout moi qui vais prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri, c'est mon rôle de petit frère aussi de m'assurer que Dean va bien de temps en temps, même si c'est quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais évidemment !

- J'aime bien Dean, avec sa grosse voix qui gronde souvent, il me fait rire ! Et puis dans ses yeux, même si il y a des nuages comme dans les tiens, on peut voir que c'est quelqu'un de gentil tout de suite ! Mais par contre quand il fait des blagues parfois j'arrive pas à les comprendre !

Sam éclata de rire, si même un gosse de six trouvait l'humour de son frère spécial, il n'y avait pas à dire Dean devrait retourner sur les banc de l'école du rire.

- Ah Josh...c'est normal à part Dean lui-même, la plupart du temps c'est vrai pas facile de comprendre son humour ! Même moi, j'ai souvent du mal !

- Hm...je crois que c'est quelque chose qui ne faudra pas lui dire ça, il pourrait être triste sinon !

- Crois-moi Josh, il le sait déjà !

Sam manoeuvra l'Impala dans le parking de l'hôpital, il trouva une place non loin de l'entrée principale et s'y gara, il était soudain fébrile d'impatience à l'idée de voir son frère, Dean lui manquait atrocement. Il sortit de la voiture, Josh faisant de même, le garçon trottina jusqu'à Sam qui lui tendit la main pour que le petit blond la prenne. C'est d'un pas sautillant qu'il suivit Sam dans l'hôpital, ils empruntèrent ensuite l'ascenseur direction le quatrième étage. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre Josh émit tout de suite ses craintes face à l'absence de sa soeur.

- Sam elle est où Nini ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tiens assieds toi là sagement je suis sur qu'elle va vite arriver !

- D'accord...j'espère...

Murmura le petit garçon incertain, alors que Sam le soulevait pour l'installer sur le lit de sa soeur, Sam alla ouvrir la fenêtre, le temps était magnifique dehors, il voulait en laisser profiter son frère. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, Dean avait le visage reposé, les cernes sous ses yeux avaient disparus, il paraissait si jeune comme ça dans son lit de draps blanc faisant ressortir le halé de sa peau et toujours ces délicieuses petites tâches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues, joues que Sam trouva légèrement creusée, son frère avait perdu du poids mais il n'en restait pas moins attirant pour autant. Sam vint s'asseoir sur le rebords du lit et dégagea, comme il en avait prit l'habitude désormais, son front de quelques mèches rebelles y tombant élégamment. Cette caresse fit frémir Dean, Sam s'en rendit aussitôt compte, il vit alors avec émerveillement, si il se permettait de décrire le moment comme tel, que son frère c'était mis à bouger la tête, allant à la rencontre des doigts de son cadet ensuite Sam vit ses paupières se mettre à papillonner lentement.

- Hey...Dean...tu m'entends...

- Je reçois ta grosse voix cinq sur cinq Sammy, crois-moi !

Grommela Dean en réprimant une expression d'inconfort alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir dans son lit, il n'eut pas besoin de mot Sam avait déjà prit l'initiative de redresser sa tête de lit et d'arranger ses oreillers, Dean grogna pour la forme et croisa alors le regard de son frère, ce dernier posait sur lui des yeux pleins de soulagement et de joie mal contenue, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean remarqua quelque chose de plus dans le fond des prunelles blues, quelque chose qu'il avait pu y lire il y a de ça une éternité si il faisait marcher sa mémoire pour remettre le moment à la bonne place dans le temps.

- Eh ben...désolé de te le dire petit frère mais...t'as vraiment une tête affreuse !

- Ah ah...toujours aussi sensible à ce que je vois !

Rétorqua Sam du tac au tac, Dean afficha un petit sourire en coin et murmura, ayant remarqué Josh qui posait des yeux curieux sur les deux frères.

- Bitch...(_Salope_)

- Jerk...(_Crétain_)

Murmura en retour Sam, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire tendre, il avait soudain envie de caresser la joue de son frère, mais maintenant que celui-ci était de nouveau réveillé c'était comme si cette barrière qui les séparaient, qui les empêchaient d'avoir un quelconque geste « affectif » pour l'autre était à nouveau de retour, et en pleine puissance cette fois, si bien que Sam se demanda dans un petit instant de panique, comment il pourrait faire à présent pour pouvoir à nouveau réellement se rapprocher de Dean, il réprima un soupir de lassitude, il semblait que la route qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter était soudain semée d'embûches, toutes semblant plus insurmontables les unes que les autres.

Dean observa Sam se perdre dans ses pensées, comme le jeune homme avait souvent l'habitude de le faire, ce qui l'étonna cependant, c'est la vitesse avec laquelle le regard heureux de son frère c'était couvert d'ombres, il se demanda avec une certaine gêne à quoi pouvait penser le brun, qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi lui arracher son frère, le troubler au point de lui faire perdre le sourire. Il garda cependant son questionnement pour lui, pour l'instant en tout cas, ce dit-il étrangement, alors qu'une voix féminine résonnait soudain dans la chambre.

- Hey les garçons...ah enfin, Dean est de retour parmi nous !

- Salut beauté !

Répondit Dean, son sourire charmeur habituel peint sur les lèvres, Daniel s'abstint de glousser et se tourna vers Josh, l'enfant sautillant de joie dans le lit de sa soeur.

- Coucou mon coeur !

- Nini...comment tu vas ? Mieux ? T'en as l'air en tout cas, mais dis pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ?

Lâcha l'enfant dans un flot rapide de paroles, ce qui aurait pu vous donner le tournis dans d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, de cette manière spéciale qu'avait adopté Sam aussi, Dean sourit devant ce tableau, il se retrouvait soudain bien des années plus tôt quand Sam avait à peu près le même âge que Josh et débordait de cette énergie qu'on les enfants, mais qu'il avait du réprimer bien des fois grâce à John. Il regarda son frère furtivement, et fut touché de voir le regard plein...d'amour...que posait ce dernier sur l'enfant, Tessa avait omit de lui montrer cette facette tout fraîche de son frère, ou plutôt, les rares fois qu'elle lui avait accordé à observer son frère avaient-elles été trop courte pour qu'il se rendre réellement compte combien Sam avait changé, avait muri. Ou alors était-ce qu'il n'avait pas jusque là, voulu voir l'Homme qu'était devenu son petit frère...

- Eh bien oui je vais beaucoup mieux mon coeur, et si je suis habillée comme ça c'est parce que aujourd'hui je rentre à la maison avec toi et Sam ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Pour de vrai ? Vrai de vrai, tu me racontes pas babuses ?

- Non, ce ne sont pas des babuses chéri, je rentre vraiment à la maison !

- Trop chouette !

S'exclama le garçonnet en sautant dans les bras de soeur, qui le serra contre elle d'une façon toute maternelle et pleine d'amour, à dire vrai elle était soulagée de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et d'enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec son frère, Josh lui manquait beaucoup, c'était ce qu'il arrivait quand vous n'aviez plus personne d'autre dans votre vie que votre petit frère.

Dean, sans pensé à son geste, en regardant ce tableau ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Sam dans la sienne, cette dernière étant posée à côté de sa cuisse sur le matelas, il dut surprendre le jeune homme en faisant cela car le regard que lui lança Sam valait tous les mots de la terre, mais surtout un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension faisait danser une lueur brillante dans ses yeux.

- Dean...

Prononça Sam, la gorge soudain étroite, il regardait son frère sans vraiment savoir comment prendre ce geste de la part du plus vieux, c'était loin d'être l'habitude de son frère ce genre de marque d'affection, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand il sentit la pression des doigts de son frère autour des siens le coupant ainsi dans son élan, sans parler de la remarque qui suivit ce mouvement.

- Ne dis rien...et si on s'arrêtait de penser un moment, Sammy...

Que répondre à ça, et Sam n'allait pas ce plaindre quand son frère daignait lui procurer un peu d'affection, surtout quand il en mourrait cruellement d'envie au fond de lui, alors sans rien de plus il observa silencieusement Dean, espérant que son frère pouvait comprendre dans ses yeux ce qu'il voulait réellement lui dire, un simple « Merci »; ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus que ça après tout. Et il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Dean, autant profiter de cet instant d'une rareté unique tant qu'il le pouvait ce fit-il la remarque.

- Sam, t'as entendu, Nini, elle rentre à la maison avec nous !

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que j'avais une surprise pour toi !

- Tu le savais déjà ?

S'exclama le garçon incrédule et heureux à la fois, sa petit bouche prenant une forme comique dans un « wow » muet, qui fit rire Sam et Daniel à l'unisson, surtout après la réflexion que laissa tomber Josh ensuite.

- Sam t'es vraiment un liseur de l'avenir ! Trop génial !

Sam éclata d'un beau rire franc, touchant le coeur de son frère de plein fouet sans même en avoir le moindre soupçon, Dean se demanda si il pourrait encaisser longtemps tout ces nouveaux changements qu'il sentait s'emboîter en lui dans un étrange mécanisme portant le doux nom du « renouveau ». Mal à l'aise soudain, il laissa aller la main de Sam, ressentant bizarrement une piqûre qu'il ne voulu pas analyser une fois que le vide eut remplacer la chaleur qu'avaient les doigts de son frère enveloppant précédemment les siens. C'était tellement déroutant, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'en avoir soudain le vertige, tout ça allait tellement vite, c'était si... il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots adéquat pour pouvoir exprimer le tourbillons d'émotions nouvelles s'épanouissant dans tout son être.

- Mais alors...Dean il va pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital aussi vu que maintenant il dort plus !

- Non, pas tout de suite mon chéri.

- Mais pourquoi Nini ?

- Eh bien, parce que Dean doit encore se reposer un tout petit peu, la blessure qu'il a eu à la tête était grave tu sais, alors maintenant qu'il est réveillé les médecins vont vouloir lui faire quelques tests en plus pour être sur qu'il est bien guéri, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends !

Répondit le petit garçon avant de descendre du lit, pour aller ensuite grimper sur celui de Dean, prenant les trois adultes de la chambre au dépourvu, il passa sa petit main sur la front du blond, comme si ce petit geste anodin pouvait guérir le jeune homme miraculeusement, puis avec sérieux dit.

- Tu dois prendre soin de toi maintenant, parce que ça rend Sam très triste quand tu vas pas bien ! Il ne veut pas le dire, mais moi j'ai bien vu qu'il avait toujours des nuages dans les yeux quand on venait te voir et même quand il pensait que je le regardais pas quand je faisais mes devoirs, ses yeux ils étaient triste et ça m'a fait mal mon coeur ! Alors tu dois vite guérir d'accord !

Dean attrapa l'enfant sous les bras pour venir l'installer sur ses genoux, il lui dit alors dans le ton de la confidence, même si Sam et Daniel pouvait tout entendre de la conversation.

- Ca je te le promets Josh, je vais être raisonnable et guérir car moi non plus je n'aimes pas quand Sam est triste, tu sais ! Ca me fait mal au coeur aussi !

- D'accord, je suis contente alors ! Dis...

- Oui, quoi ? Dis-moi ?

- Je peux te dire un secret ?

Demanda l'enfant, Dean lui sourit tendrement, surprenant Daniel devant toute la douceur dont il faisait preuve envers l'enfant pendant leur échange.

- Oui, bien sur que tu peux et je te promets qu'il restera juste entre toi et moi !

- D'accord, alors, écoutes dans ton oreille...

Dean se pencha légèrement alors que l'enfant venait poser sa main en porte voix sur l'oreille du chasseur, et murmura ensuite dans le creux de celle-ci son secret, que ni Sam, ni Daniel ne purent entendre. Un instant plus tard, Dean rencontra les yeux vert sérieux de l'enfant et très sérieusement, comme si il s'entretenait avec un adulte, lui répondit.

- C'est promit !

L'enfant hocha la tête de façon entendue puis passa ses petit bras autour du cou de Dean, lui offrant un câlin que le blond lui rendit, sous les yeux attendris des deux autres adultes. Sam senti une boule d'affection s'épanouir en lui à l'attention de son frère qu'il avait soudain envie de tenir contre lui lui aussi. Daniel de son côté observa la scène de loin et sourit paisiblement, elle pouvait entrevoir quelque chose de magnifique se profiler devant eux, quelque chose que même les ténèbres dont ils avaient connaissance, ne pourrait détruire ou même entacher, et cette pensée à elle seule donna des ailes à son coeur.

**_I've been watching you and all you do_**

**_For quite some time_**

**_Knowing all the ins and outs of you_**

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

- Sam, je peux te parler !

- Oui, il y a un problème ?

Demanda le jeune homme, alors que Daniel venait prendre place à ses côtés sur le sofa blanc, Josh dormait paisiblement à l'étage, la journée avait été longue pour tous, la jeune femme avait donc sortit son arme fatale contre ce genre de journée éreintante, un énorme pot de glace Ben & Jerry's goût vanille, noix et caramel, qu'elle posa ente elle et Sam lui tendant une cuillère son regard en lui-même suffit à tenter le jeune homme qui accepta le couvert qui lui était tendu. Il le plongea dans la glace et l'instant d'après ferma une seconde les yeux lorsque la douceur de la vanille et du caramel caressa ses papilles sensible, il se dit qu'il devrait initier Dean à ce genre de petit bonheur, connaissant la gourmandise de son frère il devrait facilement y parvenir, non...

- Non, non il n'y a aucun problème, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Alors...?

- Tu as repensé à ce que tu m'as dit quand Dean était toujours dans le coma...

- Parfois, un peu oui, mais pas vraiment de façon sérieuse, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien...

Fit la jeune femme d'une manière énigmatique, elle fouilla un moment la poche de la salopette jupe qu'elle portait et en sortit l'instant d'après un trousseau de clef qu'elle tendit au jeune homme.

- Et si je te disais que je connais un endroit où tu pourrais l'emmener, où il fait soleil tout le temps et où personne ne pourrait vous trouver !

- Je dirais que c'est trop beau pour être vrai et que...c'est de la folie, Dean ne me suivra jamais de toute façon !

- Sam, Sam, Sam...je te croyais plus aventureux que cela !

- Hmm, tu sais quand il s'agit de mon frère, les illusions s'évanouissent presque aussi vite quelles ne sont apparues donc...

- Raison de plus pour que tu lui montres que tu peux être plein d'initiative et surtout qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, pas vrai...

- C'est tentant mais...

- Mais...il n'y a pas de mais et je te l'ai déjà demandé, qu'est-ce qui te retiens réellement ?

- Je...je n'en sais trop rien !

Avoua la jeune homme, Daniel l'observa un instant silencieuse, puis elle vint déposer les clefs dans la main gauche de Sam, refermant sa main minuscule de femme autour des doigts chauds du jeune homme. Elle lui dit alors la voix douce et emprunte de tendresse, la même qu'elle employait avec Josh par moment.

- Moi je sais la vraie raison...tu es terrifié Sam ! Ni plus ni moins, terrifié du refus flagrant de ton frère si il était au courant de ton souhait, mais aussi et plus fortement encore terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse te suivre sans poser de questions ! Je me trompes ?

Sam garda le silence, mangeant sa glace machinalement, il secoua ensuite ses mèches brunes et avoua.

- Non...non, tu as tout à fait raison...j'ai...j'ai peur !

- Raison de plus, de vivre dangereusement Sam ! Tiens, prends les clefs et partez tous les deux vous retrouver !

- Dany...d'abords tu les sors d'où ces clefs !

- Ce sont les clefs de notre maison de vacances dans un petit coin reculé de la Californie !

- Je...je ne peux pas accepter alors !

- Ah, mais bien sur que tu peux, après tout, ce n'est pas d'aussitôt qu'on s'y rendra Josh et moi, avec l'année scolaire en cours et moi mon internat à l'hôpital, on a encore de bons mois devant nous avant d'avoir de vraies vacances tous les deux ! Donc, c'est tout à fait approprié, au contraire, parfais pour toi et Dean ! Prends les clefs, fais vos bagages, l'Impala et demain quand tu iras le chercher à l'hôpital, taillez la route sans arrières pensées !

- Je continue à penser que c'est de la folie mais...je brûle d'envie d'accepter ta proposition !

- Alors arrête de faire marcher les turbines de ton cerveau énorme et dis oui !

- Tu sonnes comme Dean là !

- C'est vrai, un peu j'avoue, mais c'est pas le sujet là tout de suite, alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Finit-elle, sa voix douce mais il était clair qu'elle n'accepterait pas un refus de la part du chasseur, Sam sentit un sourire fendre peu à peu son visage et s'entendit répondre.

- Oui, oui j'accepte ! Demain, je l'enlève peut importe ce qu'il pourra dire !

- Eh bien voilà, c'est comme ça que je te préfère le plus, tiens !

Sam éclata de rire, il regard les clefs dans sa main, encore incrédule de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais quelque part au fond de lui il sentait que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin Dean et lui, pouvoir renouer, pouvoir retrouver ce qui avait été brisé.

- Hmm...n'empêche, j'avoues que vous allez me manquer les garçons, la maison va sembler vide sans toi à l'intérieur pour jouer les précepteur avec Josh !

- Oui, ça va me manquer aussi ! Josh est adorable !

- Oui, il est génial, il tient beaucoup de notre mère, le même amour de la vie, et le même humour pétillant !

- Ce n'est pas trop dure par moment ?

- Si, si ça l'est mais...je n'ai besoin que de poser les yeux sur mon frère et alors je sais pourquoi je suis là, à faire tout ça ! C'est pour lui que je parviens à garder la tête hors de l'eau ! C'est lui qui me permet de soulager la douleur, et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de pouvoir m'occuper de mon petit frère !

- Dean aurait pu te dire la même chose si on en était un jour venu à parler de la mort de notre mère et de comment il a pris soin de moi par la suite !

- Ton frère m'étonne chaque jour tu sais ! Ce que je vois dans son regard à chaque fois que je peux parler avec lui...hmm...je ne pourrais pas le décrire avec des mots, mais c'est juste...surprenant !

Avoua la jeune femme, l'air songeur en plantant à nouveau sa cuillère dans le pot de glace qu'elle venait de poser sur ses cuisses, elle bougea quelque peu calant un gros coussin dans son dos alors qu'elle avait allonger ses jambes fatiguées sur les cuisses robuste de Sam qui l'observait attentivement, elle était très belle se dit-il, d'une beauté fraîche et naturelle, rien de tape à l'oeil ni superficielle, il se dit que si il n'avait pas été aussi fou de son frère il aurait pu tomber amoureux de ce genre de fille simple, pleine de douceur et de surprises.

- Non, non Sam...je ne suis pas pour toi crois-moi ! Je suis bien trop insupportable comme fille !

S'exclama-t-elle éclatant de rire, rire dans lequel il la rejoint, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à peine qu'elle ait pu deviner si facilement ce à quoi il pensait et oui, se dit-il, oui elle allait lui manquer.

- Salut Dean !

- Sam...enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou ! Je voudrais sortir de cet hôpital le plus vite possible si tu veux bien !

S'exclama Dean avec un soulagement non feint quand il vit son frère apparaître dans la chambre, amusé Sam rétorqua.

- Oh Dean, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu veux fuir quelque chose ou bien...quelqu'un !

- Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça, Sasquach, je veux fuir quelqu'un, alors on y va maintenant, avant que l'heure du repas de midi ne sonne !

- Oh pourquoi, tu ne veux pas dire au revoir à Judy et Vanessa !

- Non y'a pas besoin, crois-moi elles ne seront pas du tout attristées que j'aies oublié d'aller leur faire...

Il fit une grimace horrifiée et termina.

- ...la bise !

Sam rigola sous sa cape, c'était rare quand son frère avait peur de représentantes du sexe opposé, mais là ça valait de l'or, si bien que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de torturer un peu plus son frère.

- C'est dommage j'aimais leur façon d'être toute affective avec toi, pourtant !

- Sammy...

Gronda Dean, limite affolé dans ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, crois-moi plus loin je serais de ces deux...succubes...le mieux ce sera pour ma vertu !

Là, c'était plus que Sam ne pouvait supporter et il éclata alors de rire, des larmes de joies lui embrouillant la vue, alors qu'il s'emparait du sac de son frère et qu'il suivait ce dernier dans le couloir, ils saluèrent le personnel médical et entrèrent dans l'ascenseur à l'instant même où apparaissait les dites Judy et Vanessa qui aussitôt roucoulèrent en voyant les deux frères.

- Hey Sam...salut Dean, tu nous quittes déjà !

- Euh...ouais...

Répondit vivement Dean appuyant comme un fou sur le bouton zéro de la cabine, son frère se marrant comme une hyène dans son dos ce qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas, les portes de l'ascenseur finirent pas se fermer et le blond relâcha une longue bouffée d'air qu'il n'avait pas conscience avoir retenu jusque là. Dean se retourna alors brusquement vers son frère, ce dernier à un souffle de lui.

- Merci, t'es vraiment d'une aide précieuse parfois !

- Oh Dean...ne sois pas aussi susceptible ! Et puis, avoue que rire fais du bien de temps en temps, non, même si c'est à cause du comportement limite nymphomane des infirmières de cet hôpital !

- Je...

Articula le blond, puis il rencontra la lueur rieuse dans yeux de Sam et perdit le fil de ce qu'il voulait dire, à cet instant là ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, l'air autour d'eux changea lentement, se chargeant d'électricité, et sans pouvoir contrôler son bras, Dean se vit le lever de telle sorte que l'instant d'après son doigt effleurai l'arcade sourcilière de Sam alors qu'il repoussait une longue mèches des cheveux de celui-ci derrière son oreille, Sam en frissonna mais ne prononça aucun mot, ni Dean d'ailleurs, chacun ayant soudain trop peur que le moment ne soit brisé si ils se mettaient à parler, cet instant en suspension prit fin avec le 'ding' caractéristique de l'ascenseur arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. Brisant le lien qui liait son regard à celui de son aîné, Sam dépassa Dean en sortant de l'ascenseur, ce dernier le suivit gardant le silence, ce n'est qu'une fois installé dans l'Impala, qu'il venait de longuement salué à l'aide de caresses langoureuses et pleines d'amour, faisant sourire son frère dans son dos, qu'il demanda.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? Une nouvelle chasse en vue ?

- Non, pas de chasse ! Mais autre chose !

- Et quoi ?

- Ca, tu le sauras en temps voulu, t'inquiète ! Pour l'instant Josh et Daniel nous attendent pour manger !

- Au revoir Dean, au revoir Sam...

- Au revoir mon coeur !

S'exclama Sam en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur du regard beaucoup trop humide de Josh, mais l'enfant faisait preuve d'un grand courage à ravaler ses larmes comme il était entrain de le faire. Il passa ses petits autour du cou de Sam et le serra très fort, Sam l'entourant dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse, une main caressant les mèches blondes du petit garçon, qui après avoir longtemps lutté n'arrivait plus à présent à retenir son chagrin, il balbutia tristement, tordant le coeur des trois adultes l'entourant.

- Je veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux que tu restes !

- Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir rester, mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis hier !

- Oui...

Répondit l'enfant tristement. Il releva son visage plein de larmes du cou de Sam et lui demanda d'une petit voix.

- On se reverra quand même un jour ?

- Bien sur, bien sur qu'on se reverra et en plus si tu veux me parler Daniel à gardé mon numéro de téléphone !

- D'accord...d'accord...je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime fort Josh !

Avoua Sam en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de l'enfant, il se releva alors prenant Daniel dans ses bras, pendant que Dean faisait à son tour ses au revoir au garçonnet.

- Bye bye Sammy, faites attention à vous, okay !

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Toi aussi, prenez bien soin de vous, tu veux !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sourit tristement, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait deux frères, et c'était douloureux comme sentiment. Dean s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras à son tour, Josh s'accrochant à la taille de Sam juste à côté.

- Merci Dean, pour tout ! Sincèrement !

- Merci à toi d'avoir veiller sur mon frère !

- Non, c'est lui qui a veillé sur nous !

Dean sourit à la jeune femme, c'était la partie qu'il détestait de leur boulot, devoir dire au revoir aux rares personnes avec lesquelles ils avaient vraiment accrochés, comme Josh et Daniel. Leur faisant un dernier signe de la main il grimpa dans la voiture, côté passager Sam ayant décrété que c'était lui qui conduirait désormais, fait sur lequel Dean avait polémiqué mais sans résultat, Sam n'avait pas voulu en démordre pour autant.

- Bon y va ! A plus !

- Ouais...tu n'oublies pas de me prévenir quand vous serez arrivé, sinon je vais m'inquiéter inutilement, je me connais !

- T'inquiète, dès qu'on y est je te préviens ! Bye bye mon grand, prends soin de Dany, okay !

- Promis !

Dit Josh en déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de Sam, ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme il c'était accoutumé à le faire et grimpa ensuite dans L'impala, mettant en route le moteur qui rugit joliment. Un dernier au revoir de la main et la voiture s'éloignait dans la rue, lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle de celle-ci Dean demanda enfin à son frère.

- Tu me dis où on va ?

- C'est un secret, disons juste qu'à partir de maintenant c'est comme si...je t'avais kidnappé ! Tu saurais où l'on va quand on y sera !

- Sam...qu'est-ce qu...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Dean, mais pour une fois c'est moi qui prends les décisions et toi relaxe et profite de ce que je nous offre, okay !

Dean resta silencieux un long moment et dit enfin, étonnant Sam de ne pas parlementé d'avantage.

- Okay !

- Okay ? Okay...

Répondit Sam, un sourire paisible redessinant la courbe de ses lèvres, il vit Dean prendre une cassette et la mettre dans l'auto-radio, l'instant d'après le blond se mettait à chanter, de façon juste cette fois, c'était rare, sa voix restant assez basse. Il roulait peut-être depuis une quinzaine de minutes maintenant, les pneus de la voiture mordant l'asphalte à une bonne vitesse, quand l'aîné des Winchester avoua, son regard perdu à observer le paysage qui défilait au travers de la fenêtre.

- Ils vont me manquer tu sais...Josh et sa soeur ! Cette paix qu'on a connu auprès d'eux ! Ca va me manquer !

Sam ne dit rien, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Dean sache qu'il était d'accord avec lui, le jeune homme passant son bras gauche par la fenêtre ouverte, l'appuyant sur le rebord de celle-ci, l'air chaud du printemps s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle de la voiture faisait volé ses mèches brunes, Dean ferma les yeux se calant plus confortablement dans son siège et il se mit à observer son frère attentif sur sa conduite, l'air serein. Dean soupira, il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir.

**_If I told you you were right_**

**_Would you take my hand tonight?_**

**_If I told you you were right_**

**_Would you leave your life and ride?_**

**_And ride..._**

**__**A SUIVRE...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4.<em>**

**_Alors verdict, comment vous avez trouvé ?_**

**_Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais c'était nécessaire, maintenant qu'une page vient de se tourner, difficilement je l'avoues, je me suis attachée à mes personnages, mais bon je crois qu'ils ressortiront bien plus tard, donc attendez vous à les revoir à un moment de la fiction !_**

**_C'est l'heure pour nos deux frère de reprendre la route et de rouler vers leur destin, ou en tout cas, comme Sam l'a dit, vers ce que ce dernier est sur le point de leur offrir !_**

**_Donc à partir du chapitre suivant les choses sérieuses commencent..._**

**_Mis à mis part mon petit bla bla bla, merci à vos reviews les filles je pense à Marilou et Addicted to Dean...merci d'être là les filles et de me suivre. Pour les autres merci aussi !_**

**_Bisous bisous._**

**_T._**

**_PS : quelqu'un connaît un petit coin calme en Californie où pourrait vivre nos deux frères, ça m'aiderait, les USA me sont encore bien inconnues malheureusement._**


	5. Chapter 5 : Collide

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Aucuns des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin Les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-même (ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirés pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tout d'abord pardon pour le retard, le chapitre est fini depuis trois jours maintenant mais la correction m'a prit plus longtemps que prévu, mon second semestre à la FAC venant de reprendre j'ai été complètement épuisée et incapable de corriger plus de trois ou quatre paragraphes à la suite sans manquer de m'endormir sur mon mac chéri... Mais malgré tout le voilà ce chapitre tant attendu j'espère qu'il vous plaira les filles, et la suite n'est pas très loin derrière !<strong>_

**_Bisous bisous_**

_**Chapitre 5.**_

_Collide_

**_«...The dawn is breaking_**

**_A light shining through_**

**_You're barely waking_**

**_And I'm tangled up in you...»_**

Ils avaient roulés des heures durant lorsque Sam décida de s'arrêter un moment, il commençait à avoir faim et cela faisait maintenant cinq longues minutes que l'estomac de Dean parlait pour lui. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination à vrai dire, mais l'estomac d'un homme peut parfois prendre les commandes de façon surprenante, raison pour laquelle Sam se gara sur le parking d'une petite supérette, ils venaient d'entre dans une petite ville du nom de Salinas, Dean se chargea des boissons, un pack de six et Sam de la nourriture tentant de faire équilibré tout de même malgré les goûts culinaires primitifs de son aîné. Ils ressortirent de l'établissement une fois le tout réglé, le jeune homme se glissa une fois de plus derrière le volant, une dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils avaient dépassé la ville et s'arrêtaient finalement sur une aire de repos déserte entourée d'herbes et d'arbustes, ci et là étaient disposés des tables et bancs en bois qui avaient vu passés bons nombres de voyageurs, sur le gazon avait aussi été créé de petits espaces délimités par des pierres disposées en cercle au milieu du quel se trouvait un barbecue pour les voyageurs un peu plus préparés que d'autres.

- Hey Sammy si j'avais su on aurais pu se faire de bons steak vu les barbeqs installé ici ! Ah j'ai envie de viande maintenant !

S'exclama Dean la mort dans l'âme, il rejoint son frère sur une des tables, privilégiant la table en elle-même pour s'asseoir plutôt que sur le banc prévu à cet effet, Sam disposa leurs vivres entre eux deux, son frère décapsula une bière et lui tendit, Sam le gratifia d'un sourire avant de lui tendre un sandwich.

- T'inquiète pas espèce de carnivore j'ai pensé à ta viande ! Sandwich spécial de la maison, un truc qui porte le nom de « _Steak au poivre_ » !

- C'est quoi ça du « _Steak au poivre_ » ?

Demanda Dean haussant un sourcil méfiant, il prit le sandwich et le déballa, s'apprêtant déjà à faire remarquer à son frère qu'il ne mangeait pas des trucs de fillettes, il mordit tout de même dans le pain pour goûter ce « _Steak au poivre _», quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'étonnant du goût qu'avait la préparation, on sentait bien le goût de la viande et en même temps elle était accompagnée d'une sauce délicieuse dont l'ingrédient principal était de grosses baies de poivres noir, rouges et blanc qui en craquant sous les dents du jeune homme dévoilaient alors tout de leur piquant. Il tourna alors un visage aux anges vers son frère et désignant le pain du doigt s'exclama.

- Oh, Sammy faut que tu goûtes ça, ce truc est vachement bon !

- Hmm...non merci ma salade va me suffire !

- Pfff toi et ta verdure ! Tu sais pas ce que tu rates !

Le brun observa son frère se délecter du sandwich un long moment, cela avait l'air effectivement délicieux, si bien que passant outre ses principes pour une fois et prenant au dépourvu de son aîné il lui agrippa le poignet dirigeant la baguette vers sa bouche plutôt que celle Dean et sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier il mordit dans le pain, il ferma les yeux un instant goûtant le fameux « _Steak au Poivre_ » et Dean n'avait pas menti c'était vraiment très bon, il devrait regarder sur internet plus tard comment cuisiné cette recette qui devait surement être française, il se voyait bien surprendre son frère avec ce genre de plat.

- Hmm, oui c'est bon !

S'exclama-t-il, Dean le dévisageant toujours comme si le jeune homme venait de devenir fou d'un coup, puis il secoua la tête se sortant de sa transe, son regard tomba alors sur les lèvres de son cadet, il avait un peu de sauce au coin de celles-ci et mut d'un impulsion il vint essuyer sa bouche du bout du pouce, Sam senti un long frisson parcourir sa peau, il rencontra le regard de jade de Dean et comme dans l'ascenseur la veille, l'air devint électrique autour d'eux.

- Tu as de la sauce au coin de la bouche, juste ici...attend je vais...

Sam sentit un feu brûlant lui irradier les joues, il détourna vivement le tête, tentant vainement de cacher son trouble au blond, mais Dean avait remarqué la brusque coloration que venait de prendre son frère, il ne fit cependant pas remarque, il continua à manger en silence, Sam se mettant à faire de même l'esprit vagabondant sur le flot d'émotions diverses qu'avait fait naître Dean en lui depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Salem.

- Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me dire où on va ?

Dit soudain Dean, le regard dans le vague, Sam à ses côtés secoua la tête et avec un petit sourire espiègle lui répondit.

- Non toujours pas !

- Arggg...je déteste quand tu fais ça Sammy !

- Je sais espèce de _control freak_ !

Dean ne sut que répondre, de tout façon Sam avait raison, quand il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation c'était comme si le monde ne tournait plus du tout rond pour lui. Il se leva, ne trouvant rien à répondre à la réplique de Sam, et alla jeter l'emballage de son sandwich à présent terminé. Sam fit de même quelques minutes plus tard, un silence agréable s'était installé entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre l'envie ni le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le simple fait d'être là, ensemble, leur était amplement suffisant. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'Impala ensuite, prêt à reprendre la route, quand Sam attrapa son frère par le revers de sa veste, à quelques centimètres de la voiture, Dean fit volte et lui jeta un regard intrigué, Sam croisa les prunelles vertes et l'instant d'après il avait ses bras passé autour du cou de Dean, le blond s'étant dans le même mouvement retrouvé acculé à la portière côté passager.

- Sam qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Demanda le plus vieux, il sentit Sam s'agripper un peu plus fort à lui, le souffle chaud du brun chatouillant la peau nue de son cou. Sam, de son côté, n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il n'avait pas envie non plus de s'épancher en grandes explications pour une impulsion à laquelle il venait de céder, tout ce dont il était certain cependant c'était qu'il avait eu le besoin primitif de retenir Dean contre lui encore un instant, alors que pendant un court moment il avait l'agréable surprise de se sentir plus proche de son frère maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été au cours des dernières années. Sentir Dean vivant dans ses bras, son coeur qui battait un peu plus vite que la normale, sa respiration lente qui soulevait les petits cheveux de sa nuque, l'effluve unique de son parfum dont il s'imprégna en fermant les yeux, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, là tout de suite.

- Juste un peu Dean...s'il te plaît...laisse-moi juste un peu !

Emit la voix soudainement trop rauque de Sam, et même si il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise de cette démonstration d'affection publique, car cela devait faire des siècles maintenant que Sam n'avait plus agit aussi impulsivement avec lui, eh bien, malgré tout ça, Dean ne recula pas pour autant, il referma ses bras autour de la taille étroite de Sam, s'étonnant lui-même de constater qu'il n'avait aucune envie de briser cet échange plus que rare. Sam, Sam si sensible et plein de mystère, son Sammy, c'était lui qui le tenait étroitement serré dans ses bras et pour cette raison unique, Dean l'enlaça un peu plus fort, l'endroit était désert, personne n'aurait pu les voir, pas qu'il en soit plus que cela troublé à vrai dire, et parce que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus senti son frère aussi proche de lui, aussi fortement fusionnel avec lui il fit durer plus longtemps l'étreinte, pour le plus grand bonheur de son cadet qui tentait de comprendre ce qui lui avait prit. Il savait juste qu'il profita de cette douce parenthèse que voulait bien lui accorder Dean, il frissonna quand il sentit la main de son frère plonger dans ses cheveux, ses doigts se mettant à les caresser, laissant couler les longues mèches brunes entre eux. Il sentit alors quelque chose monter en lui doucement, comme une vague arrive vers vous roulant doucement et grandissant lentement, il s'entendit alors murmurer près de l'oreille de son aîné.

- Tu me manques !

Et c'était ça, un aveu, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose, car c'était tout ce qu'il voulait que Dean sache, et à présent son frère le savait, il sentit le coeur du blond se mettre à cogner à plus fort contre son torse, ou était-ce l'écho désordonné de son propre coeur qui venait résonner avec celui de son frère. Quelle importance.

Dean garda le silence, il avait très bien entendu Sam, mais ne trouvait rien à répondre, ne sachant comment exprimer avec des mots toutes les émotions tourbillonnant en lui, il ne savait pas comment dire à Sam qu'il lui manquait aussi, qu'il tentait toujours de comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour laisser cette brèche immense les séparer tous les deux, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir profiter de son frère, d'être réellement avec lui, de pouvoir ressentir l'aura de brun l'entourer avec chaleur comme elle l'avait toujours fait, jusqu'à un certain point. Il regrettait ce gouffre qui l'empêchait d'apprécier chaque chose que Sam faisait, chaque geste, chaque action, qui l'empêchait de se nourrir de chaque fait, chaque élément faisant de Sam, Sam. Et cela durait maintenant depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait plus réellement à pouvoir dire quand cela avait commencé. Quand était-ce le moment exacte où ils avaient commencé à se séparer, pour se retrouver aujourd'hui si loin l'un de l'autre. Il sentit son cadet bouger contre lui, puis bien trop vite il le vit s'écarter et soudainement prude, éviter son regard pour murmurer.

- Je...excuse-moi...

Dean l'observa, toujours muet, Sam recula de quelques pas, jouant avec les clefs de la voiture dans sa main gauche il ajouta avant de contourner l'Impala.

- On devrait repartir !

L'instant d'après il quittait l'air de repos et la voiture reprenait son chemin mordant à nouveau l'asphalte, allant tout droit vers l'inconnu pour Dean, l'espoir de quelque chose d'autre, de nouveau pour Sam.

Ils roulaient depuis deux heures quand Dean tomba endormi, glissant paisiblement contre son frère, la chaleur du corps de ce dernier l'attirant irrémédiablement, il poussa un soupir lorsque sa tête se nicha dans le cou du brun, Sam pour qu'il soit mieux installé dégagea son bras et le passa autour des épaules de son frère, souriant il remercia les cieux ou peut importe qui étant responsable de se rapprochement entre eux, mais il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait.

**))))((((**

- Salut Dean !

- Tessa ?

- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir.

S'exclama la jeune femme sérieuse, alors que Dean lui lançait un regard perdu, il n'était plus dans le coma pourtant alors pourquoi la jeune femme se trouvait elle devant lui, se questionna-t-il.

- Mais que...je ne suis plus dans le coma...comment tu...

- Une messagère Dean, ça peut aussi rendre visite quand on est endormi !

- Je crois que tout compte fait j'aurais peut-être pas du manger ce sandwich moi...

Murmura-t-il, Tessa semblait amusée devant son désarroi, elle émit un petit gloussement amusé avant de s'approcher du jeune homme.

- Ma mission n'est pas finie tu sais, et tant qu'il en sera comme tel, je suis désolée de te dire que tes nuits ne seront pas vraiment de tout repos !

- Bah tiens, pourquoi ça aurait changé ça ! Après tout je suis tellement habitué aux nuits sans problèmes et reposantes !

- Eh bien, eh bien, pourquoi ce doux son amère Dean !

- Pour rien...

Souffla le jeune homme, Tessa approcha davantage et posa une main sur son épaule, l'instant d'après Dean ne s'étonna même pas du mouvement d'air qui l'emmena vers un autre de ses souvenirs. Ils se retrouvèrent alors quelques mois auparavant quand Sam avait suivit Lucifer, son hallucination, qui avait pris la forme de son frère, jusque dans un entrepôt alors que Dean lui avait dit de ne pas bouger sans le prévenir, mais comment discerner le faux du vrai pour le brun si le diable revêtait les traits du blond, Dean se contenta de regarder la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, revivant chaque parole, chaque geste, alors qu'il tentait d'aider Sam à différencier réalité et illusion.

- Ah...souvenir intéressant !

- Il concerne surtout Sam plus que moi Tessa !

- Non Dean, il vous concerne tous les deux, elle n'est pas si loin la clef, la réponse à cette question qui te taraude depuis un certain temps maintenant !

Le blond observa un instant le visage attirant de la jeune femme avant de ne reporter son regard sur son souvenir.

* * *

><p>Dean pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où Sam lui avait réellement fait peur, elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses mais elles avaient tout de même laissé une trace. D'abord il y avait eu quand Sam avait commencé à avoir des visions à cause d'Azazel, à l'époque le blond s'était senti tellement impuissant devant les maux de têtes atroces que subissait Sam, puis il y avait eu quand le brun c'était mis à ce shooter au sang de démon sous l'emprise perfide de cette salope de Ruby et ensuite quand Lucifer avait prit possession du corps de Sam, il avait eu très peur à un moment que le jeune homme ne puisse combattre le diable assez fort, mais il l'avait fait et Dean n'avait jamais été aussi fier et rassuré de toute sa vie, ou presque, et finalement la dernière fois que Sam lui avait fait peur, était lorsque les murs entre illusion et réalité avaient commencé à se briser dans sa tête, l'hallucination de Lucifer venant prendre le dessus un peu plus chaque jour sur la conscience de son frère, Dean s'était alors demandé comment il aurait fait si Sam n'avait pas pu s'en sortir, car pour être honnête son frère était le seul élément concret qui lui permettait lui-même de ne pas devenir complètement taré. Alors sa peur était compréhensible non.<p>

- Sam écoutes-moi, je suis réel, tu t'en es sorti d'accord ! Tu es revenus ! Tu es sorti de la cage !

Sam lança un regard perdu vers Dean, il ne savait plus quoi, ni qui croire, Lucifer, son frère, qui était réel et qui ne l'était pas, tout s'embrouillait tellement dans tête et il se sentait devenir complètement maboule; mais Dean le touchait, et ça semblait si vrai, Dean lui parlait et là encore ça semblait tellement réel, malgré tout l'ombre de Lucifer était toujours là, comme une tâche sur sa vie.

- Non, recule, je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux croire !

- Sam, regardes-moi !

Dean attrapa la main blessée de son frère et se mit à appuyer sur la plaie assez fortement, faisant grimacer Sam sous le coup de la douleur, peu à peu son frère put remarquer que l'image de Lucifer faiblissait, elle n'avait plus autant d'ampleur, si bien qu'il abaissa son arme, Dean s'en empara pour la lancer ensuite bien loin, hors de portée du brun. Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur la plaie et plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, se mit à lui parler, espérant que cela avait de l'effet sur Sam et espérant aussi que son angoisse ne paraissait pas trop flagrante dans sa voix qu'il semblait avoir du mal à maitriser, elle sonnait dure et insistante, mais il savait que ce ton avait toujours atteint Sam.

- Ecoutes-moi, tu t'en sorti, okay ! Tu en es revenu ! Lucifer et son connard de frère son à présent seuls dans la cage, toi tu es remonté !

- Dean...

- Tu sens ça Sam, la douleur, elle est réelle, tu t'es blessé et je t'ai recousu la main souviens-toi. Tu dois te basé la-dessus, okay ! Fais-en la pierre numéro un et commence à bâtir la réalité la-dessus d'accord, tu es avec moi ! Tu t'en es sorti tu comprends ! C'est terminé Sam !

L'image de Lucifer revint une fois de plus et Sam la regarda s'effriter alors que Dean maintenait son discours et garda sa main dans la sienne, Sam s'y accrocha, c'était son lien, Dean, rien d'autre ne comptait à part son frère, rien d'autre n'avait jamais plus compté que lui. Rien ni personne ne pouvait rivalisé avec le blond.

- Sam...tu sais que je suis réel, regardes-moi !

- Non...

Il rencontra les prunelles vertes de Dean et répéta, sur de lui et le coeur coeur battant.

- Non tu n'es pas réel ! Dean l'est !

- C'est bien Sammy, je suis avec toi, fais de chair et de sang, plus vrai que jamais ! Reste avec moi !

- Dean !

Il murmura, il y vit alors Lucifer disparaître complètement. Il ne restait plus que Dean et lui, Dean si réel, Dean si chaud contre lui alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait à l'en étouffer. C'était son frère qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, et il n'avait alors plus peur des flots sombres qui ensevelissaient son corps, il lui suffisait juste de nager un peu pour regagner le rivage et ce serait fini. Alors il se mit à nager, vers son frère car c'était tout ce qui importait, pouvoir rejoindre Dean et pouvoir à nouveau se réchauffer dans son soleil. Dean était, avait toujours était son soleil personnel.

Dean soupira de bonheur, il l'avait récupéré, mais ils avaient été si près du bord une fois de plus, il se demanda quand tout ça, toute cette folie finirait par s'arrêter, par les laisser vivre et respirer sans à chaque fois manquer de tomber dans le gouffre. Il espérait réellement en son âme et conscience qu'un jour cela pourrait arriver, pas seulement pour lui mais parce que...parce que il voulait sortir Sammy de tout ça, permettre à son ange une vie qu'il avait toujours eu l'impression de lui avoir volé, qu'on leur avait volé, et plus il avançait et plus il sentait une rage sourde l'étouffer, prête à éclater.

**))))((((**

- Dean...

- Tu crois qu'elle s'arrêta un jour cette course qui n'a plus aucun sens depuis trop longtemps maintenant ?

Demanda le blond à la jeune femme, elle le regarda fixement, que répondre, elle n'était pas sur d'avoir elle-même une réponse à cette question, elle ne pouvait elle aussi qu'espérer comme tous le faisaient. Dean lui retourna son regard et secouant tristement la tête s'exclama.

- Laisse tomber !

Pour une fois elle ne lui fit pas de leçon de morale, elle se contenta de sourire, avec ce sourire doux qu'elle avait à chaque fois pour lui. Et c'était tout, quelques minutes plus tard il se mit à lentement s'éveiller, s'étirant comme un chat sur le siège à côté de Sam, il l'observa à la dérobée à nouveau, une manie qu'il avait nouvellement adopté durant leur voyage, pas qu'il n'observait pas Sam auparavant non, mais son regard sur le brun avait changer, à présent il s'apercevait de nouvelles choses, des choses qui lui avait échappé avant, comme la façon dont son frère aimait ouvrir la fenêtre et y passer son bras pour conduire, comment ses longues mèches chocolat caressait sa peau avec l'aide du petit vent doux qui s'engouffrait par la vitre ouverte, ce genre de petite choses simples, qui vous laissaient une drôle d'impression lorsqu'elles se terminaient, comme ci ce n'était jamais assez et que vous auriez voulu dire : « Non, n'arrête pas, fais-le encore s'il te plaît ! »; mais nous n'énonciez jamais à voix haute ce souhait car l'impression était tellement personnelle, tellement unique, que l'objet de votre pensée n'aurait pas pu vous comprendre, pas vraiment ce dit-il en glissant sur le profil attirant de son frère. Il était bien là, tellement paisible à rouler vers cet endroit qu'il tentait d'imaginer sans pouvoir réellement en dépeindre un quelconque contour. Mais, ce dit-il, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il aimait de plus en plus cette idée, d'être loin de tout, seul avec Sam, il commençait même à imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux, et vous voulez que je vous dise, c'était de pouvoir ainsi planifier des choses agréables qui lui redonnait envie de goûter à la vie à pleines dents, ça et la présence calme de son cadet.

- A quoi tu penses, perdu à m'observer comme ça ?

Demanda soudain Sam, sans jamais quitter la route des yeux pour autant. Dean sourit, il avait été percé à jour, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment avec Sam, son frère avait toujours eu la faculté de remarquer ce que vous n'auriez pas remarqué donc...

- A rien et à tout en même temps...à toi aussi...

Avoua Dean, s'étonnant lui-même d'avoir dit cela, il lui semblait que ce voyage déliait les liens de sa retenue personnelle et qu'il avait de plus en plus facile de se confier à son frère, il n'ira pas jusqu'à dire qu'il aurait pu lui ouvrir son coeur là tout de suite, non, mais peu à peu il sentait que ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec Sam, de vraiment parler, même par courtes phrases, c'était nouveau, différent, mais bien moins désagréable que ce qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à dire, les fois où Sam l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire tendre redessinait ses lèvres, une lueur de bonheur pétillait dans ses beaux yeux bleu, et Dean aima cette vue, il en fit une photo qu'il rangea dans cette boîte pleine de cliché du jeune homme, une boîte sécrète qu'il aimait rouvrir par moment. Il se demanda si Sam avait aussi ce genre de boîte, peut-être qu'un jour qui sait il lui en parlerait, et qu'il lui demanderait alors si c'était aussi son cas, mais ça pouvait encore attendre, il avait encore envie de remplir la boîte. En secret.

- Tu ne me diras toujours pas où on va, n'est-ce pas !

- Tu connais la réponse, non !

- Oui, je le connais, mais un indice...s'il te plaît !

- S'il te plaît...tu devrais rester dans le coma plus souvent si à chaque fois tu reviens comme ça...

- Comme ça ? C'est-à-dire Sammy...

- Hmm...comment te l'expliquer sans risquer de me faire incendier ensuite !

- Essaye toujours...tu pourrais être surpris !

Répondit Dean, avec cette nouvelle...douceur, dont il se servait à présent pour s'adresser à lui la plus part du temps. Sam, tenta de réprimer son sourire, mais ce ne fut pas tellement concluant, il se dit alors que peut importe, son sourire Dean avait le droit de le voir, Dean était de toute façon la raison de ces sourires n'est-ce pas. Alors le regardant à nouveau du coin de l'oeil, il reporta le regard sur la route et chercha un moment ses mots avant de se mettre à parler.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est comme ci tu avais changé, mais dans le bon sens, tu es plus doux avec moi, moins abrupte quand tu me parles, tu t'ouvres un peu plus aussi et puis tu as aussi l'air plus reposé et paisible, et ça faisait biens des années que je ne t'avais plus vu aussi...jeune !

- Je SUIS jeune Sammy, merci !

- Je sais, ce n'est ce que je sous entendait par là bien sur !

- Bien sur !

Répéta Dean, ils se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent ensuite d'un bon rire communicatif et qui dura longtemps, quand ils finirent par se calmer enfin, Sam, le regard dans celui de Dean murmura.

- Embrun.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de demander, c'était le premier des indices, et il se dit alors que il n'aurait pas froid pour une fois. Il ne demanderait plus rien d'autre avant d'être arrivé, il voulait garder la surprise pour le moins intacte. Il passerait donc le reste du voyage à redécouvrir son petit frère.

**))))((((**

Ils s'arrêtèrent en tout trois fois pour passer la nuit dans un motel, motel pour lesquels ils avaient revu leur standard à la hausse, et enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Sam taquin avait décidé de bander les yeux de son frère pour les derniers mètres du voyage, Dean avait un instant maugréé mais une fois de plus il c'était plié au jeu.

- Bienvenue à Oxnard !

S'exclama Sam, après avoir fais sortir Dean de la voiture et de l'avoir fait passé devant lui, il des doigts agiles il défit les liens du fouloir qui lui barrait la vue, le blond resta alors bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il mit bien cinq minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole, et quel usage.

- LA VACHE !

- J'aime ton vocabulaire fleuri mon frère !

- La ferme Sammy !

Le dit Sammy éclata de rire, entourant les épaules de Dean d'un bras, ce dernier lui demanda, alors qu'ils admiraient la vue avec bonheur.

- Mais tu l'as dégotée comment cette merveille !

- Tu devras remercier Daniel et Josh pour ça, c'est leur maison de vacances, ils y venaient chaque été avec leur parents avant l'accident.

- Merci Dany !

S'exclama Dean joyeux, Sam le regarda tout sourire alors que son frère enthousiaste gravissait les marches du péron, il se mit alors à faire le tour de la terrasse, pendant que Sam sortait leurs bagages du coffre, il monta lui aussi le petit escalier, et fouillant un instant sa poche en sortit les clefs pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il pouvait entendre les exclamations enthousiaste de son frère, il déposa leur valises dans l'entrée et s'aventura dans la maison, il y avait un peu de poussière sur les meubles signe que personne n'y était venu depuis un certain temps, mais rien qui ne saurait disparaître après un bon coup de torchon, il réprima un rire amusé, voilà qu'il allait jouer les fée du logis, lui le chasseur, quelque part il avait l'impression de renoué avec un partie de son adolescence, Dean n'ayant pas toujours été enclin à faire le ménage il s'était accoutumé à le faire dans les rares appartements qu'ils avaient habités lorsque John était toujours vivant. Un coup frappé à la vitre du salon attira son attention alors que derrière l'immense baie vitrée Dean s'agitait en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre, Sam s'avança vers la fenêtre et fit pivoter la poignée de sécurité pour l'ouvrir, la fenêtre remplaçait carrément le mur, trois grandes poutres lui servaient d'assises, Sam sourit au blond et lui demanda.

- Alors tu as fais le tour du propriétaire ça y est !

- Pas entièrement, mais faut que tu viennes voir ça Sammy !

S'en se faire prier Sam suivit Dean, ce dernier l'entraînant à l'arrière de la maison, Sam resta bouche baie devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui, le jardin magnifiquement entretenu et pensé était une sorte de havre de paix, il y avait sur la droite une belle fontaine qui coulait presque silencieusement, produisant un faible son cristallin, quand on remontait un peu plus haut une véranda avait été aménagée toute faite de bois de palme, quatre transats y étaient disposés protégés par un auvent que l'on pouvait ouvrir et fermé selon qu'on voulait ou non être exposé au soleil, la terrasse se prolongeait formant un U où à l'opposé était disposé une grande table avec ses sièges assorti, le tout en bois aussi de l'érable on aurait dit, mais Sam n'était pas un spécialiste dans le rayon alors, enfin surplombant la table, une grande tonnelle de fer forgé avait été érigée, des centaines de petites ampoules passant entre les barres de métal qui en dessinait le toit, nul doute qu'une fois allumée, la nuit la vision devait être encore plus féerique, enfin tout le long du U que délimitait le plancher de bois se trouvaient de larges photophores pour donné encore un peu plus de romantisme à l'espace.

- Sammy je ne sais pas qui à imaginé cet espace mais c'est un travail remarquable, se servir de la baie comme piscine c'est tout simplement génial moi je te le dis !

- Oui c'est vraiment un très joli résultat !

- Joli...c'est magnifique et tu sais bien que je n'emploie pas ce mot souvent !

C'est vrai, rares étaient les fois où Dean employait le mot magnifique, ce qui prouvait que le blond appréciait vraiment la vue, il lui attrapa alors le poignet le tirant vers la maison où ils pénétrèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Viens on va visiter l'intérieur maintenant !

Que dire, rien, il suffisait de suivre Dean, soudain excité comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouets.

- Sam laisse-moi te dire ça c'est pas une maison c'est carrément un château ! Wow t'as vu le salon, et la cuisine génial !

- Hmm je commence à croire que mon idée n'était si bête que ça ! Au final c'est limite si tu nous fais pas un syndrome de Stockholm !

- Euh...je n'irai quand même pas jusque là mais bon...c'est que ça s'en rapproche !

Termina Dean dans un souffle, Sam n'entendit pas vraiment la suite mais l'idée du syndrome de Stockholm avec Dean, hmm ça promettait d'être alléchant... Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la maison et plus ils se demandaient si ils allaient en voir le bout. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage Dean ouvrit toutes les portes, une famille de quatre avaient arpentés ces murs et donc quatre chambres il y avait, Dean sembla établir son territoire dans la chambre des parents, grande et lumineuse dans les tons blanc et doré, comme le salon, elle aussi donnait sur la baie par une jolie terrasse se jetant sur l'extérieur, Dean ouvrit la vitre coulissante et émit un sifflement satisfait en allant s'appuyer contre la balustrade, il put sentir la présence de Sam dans son dos, appuyé contre le cadre de la fenêtre le cadet profitait de la vue et pas que de celle que leur offrait l'horizon, mais Dean ainsi pencher sur le rebord était aussi une vue très attirante. Le jean du blond le moulait étroitement, si bien que Sam dut détourner a tête pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation compromettante, et pour ces choses il avait décidé de se donner du temps, car séduire son frère allait s'avérer être un formidable jeu de montagnes russes.

- Je te laisse de je vais voir les autres chambre et m'en choisir une.

- Hm...à plus tard Sammy !

S'exclama Dean toujours perdu dans la contemplation de l'océan immense et n'en finissant pas devant lui. Sam n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait une cinquième porte donnant sur une autre chambre, la chambre d'amis sans doute, il ouvrit et pénétra, ici aussi il y avait une terrasse, elle donnait sur l'océan mais aussi sur une partie cachée du jardin qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué avant. Grande, spacieuse elle aussi, ici la déco était tout à fait différente que dans la chambre de Dean, autant l'alliage d'ivoire et d'or de la chambre de son frère était tout en courbe et harmonie, autant la chambre de Sam était faite de tons bleu et crème, c'était une sorte d'image aquatique, il y avait un grand lit très bas dans lequel était encastré le matelas, un grand édredon marine était jeté sur ce dernier, les oreillers eux étaient recouvert de belles taies crèmes, la quasi totalité des meubles étaient fait de plexiglas transparent de la coiffeuse aux deux chaises allant avec, ainsi que les deux petites tables de nuit, seul le lit n'était pas fait de ce matériel, sur la droite de celui-ci se trouvait une porte, Sam la poussa et tomba sur la salle de bain, magnifique elle aussi, mais ce fait commençait à ne plus vraiment le surprendre, il ressortit ensuite de la chambre, oui il allait se plaire ici, beaucoup et Dean semblait partager le même avis. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et y introduit le numéro de Daniel, qui décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Sam, salut alors ça y est vous êtes ?

- Oui, on est arrivés y'a presque une heure maintenant, le voyage fut long mais agréable !

- Tu vois...un petit coup de pouce et vous voilà au soleil tous les deux. La maison vous plaît j'espère !

- Si elle nous plaît, Dany, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aimer cette...ce château comme dit Dean !

- Héhé, je savais qu'il allait aimer ! Mais c'est loin d'être un château quand même, juste une villa comme une autre !

- Une villa magnifique, je ne sais pas qui à penser chaque recoins de la maison mais c'est un travail de génie.

- On doit ce petit coin de paradis à ma mère, c'était elle l'architecte, elle a pensé chaque recoins de la maison quand elle et mon père ce sont marié, ils avaient entamé les travaux quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi.

Le silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil, alors que Dany revivait ses souvenirs, Sam malgré la distance put ressentir la douleur qu'elle tentait de gérer comme elle le pouvait.

- Enfin, je suis rassurée de vous savoir à bon port, il faut que j'y aille mais une dernière chose, aller faire un tour sur le toit !

Sam entendu du bruit derrière la jeune femme et l'instant suivant la petite voix de Josh s'écriait dans le combiné.

- SAM...

- Hey salut mon coeur !

- Vous êtes déjà à 'Paradise Bay' ?

- Oui on vient d'arriver, comment tu vas dis-moi ?

- Ca va mais tu me manques trop fort Sam, j'espère qu'on pourra vite se revoir !

- J'espère aussi Josh, mais tu sais avec toutes les chambres qu'il y a ici on vous attend pour cet été !

- Danyyyyy...Sam il a dit qu'on irait passer l'été avec lui et Dean...youpiiieeee!

- Josh je crois que tu viens de me percer un tympan !

- Oups...bon je te laisse je dois aller finir ma dictée ! Bisous Sam à bientôt, tu fais un énoooorme bisous à Dean aussi, s'il te plaît !

- T'inquiète je lui fais dès que je l'aurais trouvé !

- Super, bisous, je t'aime ! Bye bye !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, bye bye !

Le jeune homme raccrocha et alla retrouver Dean, toujours perdu dans la contemplation de la mer de Californie, c'était beau et ça leur était tellement peu commun que le blond n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, jusqu'à sentir une main se poser sur son épaule, il eut un léger sursaut et pivota sur ses pieds, Sam se trouvait là éclairé par le soleil brillant, beau et respirant la jeunesse, tout en fossettes et plus attirant que jamais.

- Alors cette vue ?

Demanda le brun de sa belle voix grave, Dean fit un geste de la main désigna le grand bleu derrière lui, à perte de vue.

- C'est dur de s'en défaire !

- Eh bien, suis-moi, je crois que quelque chose nous attend sur le toit !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Sam referma sa main sur celle de Dean et l'entraîna vers le toit, ce demandant lui-même ce qu'ils allaient y trouver et une fois la porte de la cage d'escalier passée, il est clair que ni lui ni Dean n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'ils y découvrirent.

_E**ven the best fall down sometimes**_

**_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_**

**_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_**

**_I somehow find_**

**_You and I collide_**

A SUIVRE...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, alors, alors... vous en avez pensé quoi...<strong>_

_**je sais pas grand chose ne se passe dans ce chapitre mais je voulais faire une sorte de transition entre le temps où les garçons sont restés à Salem et le voyage jusque Oxnard (merci google map pour ce petit coin très joli de Californie, pour l'info le compté d'Oxnard se trouve non loin de Ventura et plus connu Los Angeles).**_

**_Pour la suite j'essaie de la terminer dès que je peux, maintenant les choses entre nos deux chéris vont réellement prendre un bel envol... la partie COMA de l'histoire étant passée, sauf pour Tessa qui rendra encore visite à Dean de temps en temps._**

**_Merci pour vos reviews les filles, elles m'encouragent et me poussent à continuer l'écriture de cette fic, moi-même je m'accroche vraiment à cette histoire..._**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_T._**

**_PS : pour les critiques sévères de la série, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas réécrit tel quel la scène de SAM/DEAN/LUCIFER, je n'étais pas chez moi mais au Starbucks quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, du coup je n'ai pas pu regarder l'épisode en même temps pour pouvoir retaper la scène tel que Eric Kripke et son équipe l'ont réalisée. Mea culpa donc tout le monde, mais il s'agit d'une fic donc on se base sur la réalité pour la réécrire non..._**


	6. Chapter 6 : Right or Wrong

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Aucuns des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin Les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-même (ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirés pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

_**Chapitre 5.**_

**_Right or Wrong_**

_**«...**If loving you is wrong_

_I don't wanna be right _

_I just wanna be right by your side**...»**_

- Dean...?

- Dans le jardin Sammy !

S'éleva la voix la voix de Dean, à la suite de l'appel de son frère, ce dernier réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et partit à la recherche du blond qu'il trouva, ce qui ne l'étonna que très peu, affairé dans le hangars à bateau, il y avait maintenant deux semaines Dean avait voulu passer sa curiosité et était entré dans le hangars, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver un bateau à l'intérieur, nécessitant quelques travaux de réparation, et quoi de mieux pour Dean, qui détestait l'oisiveté, que de réparer le bateau, car après tout les travaux manuel ça avait toujours été son truc non. Quand Sam pénétra dans la pièce il dut contourner le bateau pour retrouver son frère penché sous le bateau, entrain d'y colmater une brèche.

- Je vais à l'épicerie tu as besoin de quelque chose de particulier ?

- De la mousse à raser s'il te plaît.

- Okay, rien d'autre ?

- Hum...non rien qui me vienne à l'esprit là tout de suite.

- Okay, bon j'y vais à plus tard.

- A plus tard Sammy.

Sam se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée quand la voix de Dean l'arrêta soudain.

- Hey Sammy, oublies pas la tarte !

- Bien sur...la tarte !

Ricana Sam en quittant l'endroit, il avait toujours un sourire amusé aux lèvres quand il démarra l'Impala, Dean était un vrai glouton, et ce n'était pas une de ces chose qui avait changé depuis son réveil, bien au contraire, était-ce à cause du soleil qui brillait chaque jour sur Oxnard ou encore l'embrun marin qu'ils respiraient dès le levé à plein poumons, aucunes idées, mais Dean avait littéralement changer ses habitudes alimentaires, le blond avait succombé à plusieurs des bonnes choses qu'offrait le compté d'Oxnard ainsi que ses habitants, l'aîné avait même fini par intégrer les légumes à son alimentation, il n'était pas sans dire que Sam en avait été plus qu'étonné quand Dean, attiré par la bonne odeur qui se répandait dans la maison, avait débarqué dans la cuisine, surprenant le plus jeune occupé derrières les fourneaux, et décrété qu'il mangerait peu importe ce que Sam était entrain de concocter, et depuis tous les jours Sam c'était pris au jeu de préparer tel ou tel plat, bénissant le ciel d'avoir enfin pu convertir Dean à une nourriture saine et équilibrée, surtout quand on savait depuis combien de temps il se battait avec le plus vieux pour lui faire lâcher son sempiternel cheeseburger frite. Sur cette pensée Sam, prit une note de tête pour ne pas oublier de passer par le fameux _Farmer's Market_ juste après l'épicerie.

* * *

><p>Toujours occupé sur cette satanée brèche, Dean sourit, avec un peu d'incrédulité, il remarqua une fois de plus comment ils s'étaient tous les deux, Sam et lui, intégré dans cette petite ville paisible, surtout Sam qui avait même réussit à trouver un boulot juste quelques jours après leur emménagement à « <em>Paradise Bay<em> », il avait trouvé une annonce en ville demandant un précepteur, Dean avait poussé son cadet à appeler, les résultats qu'il avait obtenu avec Josh ayant été tellement positifs ce serait une bêtise de ne pas tenter sa chance lui avait-il dit, et comme Dean l'avait prédit Sam avait aussitôt obtenu le job, sachant combien il était doux et à l'écoute de ses petits élèves, Sam regroupait les qualités nécessaire d'un bon enseignant mais à titre privé, Sam préférant cet atmosphère de sécurité et familiarité qu'offrait le métier de précepteur, un enseignant devait beaucoup trop s'éparpiller quand il était en classe pour pouvoir jongler avec les besoins et lacunes d'une vingtaine, voir une trentaine de petites têtes blondes, passant souvent à côté de certains élèves ayant réellement besoin d'un soutien supplémentaire pour ne pas se retrouver trop en décrochage par rapport à leur camarades de classe. De son côté le blond avait trouvé un boulot à mi-temps dans un garage à une demi heure de route de chez eux, même si c'était quelques heures par-ci par-là, Dean adorait pouvoir plonger les mains dans le cambouis la moitié de la journée et ensuite pouvoir faire quelque chose de tout à fait différent l'autre moitié, comme réparer ce bateau par exemple, ou encore réparer les quelques dégâts que la villa avait encouru au cours de ces deux dernières années, personne n'étant là pour s'en occuper, c'est avec un plaisir tout particulier que Dean s'était mit en charge d'y remédier. Sam lui avait demandé de toutes ces choses qu'il pouvait faire laquelle il aurait voulu pouvoir adopter comme métier, à cette question Dean était resté très évasif car pour être honnête, à part la chasse, il ne savait pas trop de la mécanique, la maçonnerie, la plomberie ou encore de mécanicien bateaux ce qu'il aurait voulu choisir comme profession, il avait même penser à des choses comme plombier, urgentiste, pompier, barman étant plus jeune mais jamais il n'avait poussé plus loin, la chasse étant toujours un obstacle à ses rêves, à ses envies, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait tenté autre chose, il n'était pas Sam, lui n'avait pas eu le cran de postuler pour une bourse, même si en réalité, et son frère le savait très bien, Dean avait réellement été très bon à l'école et durant son cours temps d'étude, mais une fois encore la chasse, John, le poids des responsabilités, faire en sorte de guider Sammy sur la bonne voie, étaient tout autant de regrets et de d'équations insurmontable sur le graphique de sa vie.

Dean malgré tout, ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu à s'occuper de son frère, tout comme il ne regrettait pas ne avoir obtenu de bourse, de stage en tant qu'apprenti pour apprendre plus encore de secret sur la mécanique, non il ne regrettait rien quand il ouvrait les yeux et qu'il les posait sur son intello de petit frère, alors c'était un sentiment de fierté brute qui l'emplissait, c'était cette impression d'avoir réussi avec brio le plus ardu des métier, celui de parent, d'aîné qui le comblait amplement, car sans vouloir être prétentieux, il trouvait que le résultat avait quelque chose d'époustouflant, Sam était réellement devenu un homme plein de surprises et de caractère et ce n'était pas mentir quand Dean disait qu'il était fier de lui, lorsqu'un sentiment aigu d'amour lui serrait le coeur à chaque fois que Sam se mettait à lui étaler une de ses diverse théorie intellectuelle, même si il faisait celui qui n'y comprenait rien et qui faisait semblant d'écouter d'une oreille sourde par ennui soit disant, malgré cela Dean avait l'impression par moment que cette fierté sauvage, cet notion d'amour primitive mêlée à quelque chose d'autre d'encore plus grand allait finir par l'étouffer ou l'ensevelir tellement c'était quelque chose de puissant et qui le dévastait complètement. Mais tout ça, Sam n'en savait rien, Sam ne pourrait jamais connaître ce genre de sentiment avant d'avoir à son tour aimé quelqu'un d'autre, entièrement, sans limites aucunes, allant jusqu'à s'en oublier entièrement, alors seulement Sam pourrait comprendre l'étendue folle de l'affection qu'avait son aîné à son égard, avant ça Sam ne pourrait pas comprendre et c'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle Dean, même si parfois il avait du mal à ne pas le montrer, avait tenté comme il avait pu de cacher la réelle force de son amour pour son cadet, car si Sam avait pu savoir, comprendre, ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de cette tornade qui agitait son coeur alors Dean aurait pu en perdre pied, il n'aurait jamais su comme réagir, comment gérer la situation et perdre le contrôle pour le blond était quelque chose d'à peine concevable n'est-ce pas. Donc, au final, il n'avait toujours pas su répondre à Sam, sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'il appréciait pouvoir bénéficier de son mi-temps au garage, ainsi le reste du temps il pouvait à loisir vaquer à peut importe qu'elle occupation lui passait par la tête d'avoir envie de faire et il avait aussi le temps pour cette petit chose inavouée, son secret, qu'il faisait maintenant depuis son réveil, pendant ce temps qu'il avait de libre, il pouvait s'en servir pour observer Sam de loin, et chaque jour qui passait apportait avec lui une nouvelle note colorée au portrait de son petit frère, c'était de tous petits rien tel que cette petit manie qu'avait le brun de pianoter du bout des doigts quand il se perdait dans ses pensées, de faire de temps en temps un certain mouvement de la tête pour repousser une longue mèche gênante lui barrant la vue ou encore d'aller se perdre des heures durant sur le toit pour se plonger dans une nouvelle lecture, son iPod avec lui rythmant musicalement chaque phrase de ses romans et autres énormes bouquins qu'il dévorait avec voracité, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne vienne le chercher au bout de quelques heures, certain qu'à un moment ou un autre, bercer par la musique et les mots défilant, le brun se serait assoupi au bord de la piscine ou de l'étang dans la véranda végétale qui se trouvait aussi sur le toit et dont l'atmosphère plus fraîche aurait plus tenter Sam que la douce brûlure du soleil californien. Pour lui qui avait pratiquement élevé Sam, devoir reprendre tout de zéro pour comprendre l'homme qu'il était devenu était quelque chose d'à la fois excitant mais aussi tellement déroutant, car par moment il ne savait plus trop ce qui était encore valable d'être une certitude, c'était comme un amnésique qui devait se concentrer vraiment très fort pour pouvoir retrouver le semblant d'un souvenir mais qui en même temps devait reposer les bases de l'édifice de ce qu'il lui était certain par toutes une séries d'éléments nouveaux. Pour Dean redécouvrir son frère, c'était comme un peintre qui entame une toile vierge, une fabuleuse aventure et en même le stress de ne pas savoir le résultat que ça allait donner.

Dean se remit à travailler sur la brèche, ne s'étant pas vraiment rendu compte que son moment de réflexion l'avait complètement stoppé en plein boulot, il se tourna un instant pour augmenter le son du lecteur sur lequel se trouvait l'iPod de son frère, il était sur que Sam avait remarqué ce qu'il écoutait en entrant dans le hangar, mais là encore c'était quelque chose entre eux dont il ne parleraient pas vraiment, c'était bien plus tacite que ça à vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais réellement eu besoin de mots pour ce comprendre, ce qui aux yeux d'autrui aurait parfois pu passer pour de l'incompréhension mutuelle, mais c'était tout le contraire, entre eux c'était bien plus qu'une simple et banale relation fraternelle, ils évoluaient, avaient toujours été comme une entité bien distincte l'un de l'autre, une moitié nécessaire à leur complémentarité, deux âmes soeurs pour certains, un tout pour d'autres. Pour Dean, c'était simple Sam était...TOUT !

Et aujourd'hui, depuis son coma, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal de rester à distance de Sam, c'était comme si l'aimant d'antan, cette attraction qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour le plus jeune, eh bien, comme ci cette attirance était revenue, après un très très long sommeil, mais d'une façon tellement plus forte, tellement plus sauvage que parfois il s'en réveillait en pleine nuit, en nage, à bout de souffle après un nouveau rêve, visité par Tessa, et qu'une petite voix insidieuse, lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille : «_ Ne résiste pas...ne résiste pas...lève-toi et marche...Tu sais qu'il te tendra les bras..._»; et Dean se demandait si ce qui lui faisait réellement peur était de savoir au fond que cette petite voix avait raison ou alors de savoir que si il se levait, traversait le couloir pour rejoindre Sam, comblant ce gouffre qui les tenait écarté tous deux, alors qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière une fois la porte de la chambre qu'occupait son frère aurait été franchie et qu'il aurait enfin laisser tombé les armes, cessé un combat qu'il avait toujours su être vain d'avance. Mais cette petite notion, importante tout de même, le fait qu'ils soient frères, c'était cet élément qui l'avait toujours poussé à réprimer ce qu'il sentait brûler en lui plus fort chaque jours. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'une fois de plus il avait frôlé la mort il se demandait pourquoi lutter, après tout si il succombait à qui devraient-ils rendre des comptes, si ce n'est à eux deux seulement, l'enfer ils connaissaient n'est-ce pas, le paradis pareil, donc qu'est-ce qu'il l'arrêtait, l'empêchait de prendre ce qu'il désirait si fort. Peut-être était-ce la peur de savoir si Sam partageait lui aussi ces mêmes doutes, ces mêmes sentiments fou et passionnés, une fois oui ils avaient goûté à l'interdit, et Sam avait plus qu'aimé cette parenthèse de pure folie, mais quelle folie; seulement depuis cette fois-là, une seule et unique fois magique, tellement de temps avait passé, ils avaient tous deux connus d'autres personnes, auxquelles ils s'étaient attachés d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais pour Dean aucunes, aucunes n'avait ne serait-ce que frôlé, la perfection qu'avait été ce moment de folie presque frénétique où il avait volé son premier baiser à son petit frère, premier baiser ainsi que premier orgasme. Alors oui, est-ce que Sam, celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, l'adulte qu'il était devenu, est-ce que cette personne merveilleuse désirait encore ce que le Sam de cette époque avait si ardemment désiré ? Dean ne pouvait empêcher son coeur d'espérer, de crier « _Mon Dieu faite qu'il veuille toujours de moi comme à cette époque, faite que ces sentiments n'aient pas disparus ! _».

**_«...I can feel you all around me_**

**_Thickening the air I'm breathing_**

**_Holding on to what I'm feeling_**

**_Savoring this heart that's healing...»_**

* * *

><p>Sam avait trouvé presque tout ce dont il avait besoin, il ne lui restait plus qu'un article sur sa liste de course, la fameuse tarte de son frère, sinon il l'entendait déjà d'ici se plaindre pendant des heures sur combien Sam était cruel de le priver de son paradis gastronomique personnel, si l'on pouvait dire que la tarte, au sens où Dean l'entendait bien sur, était reprise dans la gastronomie digne de ce nom, enfin réprimant une exclamation amusée, le jeune homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans le « <em>Farmer's Market <em>», à la recherche d'une boutique en question, Dean avait un jour décrété, après que Sam ait du polémiquer une heure durant pour que son frère l'accompagne faire les courses, que les tartes de la _Casa Pueblo_, étaient réellement à mourir, chose sur laquelle Sam ne l'avait pas contredit, car en tarte c'était Dean l'expert après tout, pour sa part, après avoir acheté une tarte aux pêches et une aux cerises pour le blond, il s'arrêta à l'_All Green Farm_, il avait un faible pour leur poire asiatique ainsi que leurs pêches, lui qui était féru de nourriture bio et saine était vraiment plus qu'heureux d'être arrivé à Oxnard, son marché regorgeait de tellement de bonnes choses, toutes certifiées naturelles et à la hauteur de leurs promesses. Il rempli son panier de fruits et légumes, quand une employée vint à sa rencontre, il sourit en la reconnaissant.

- Bonjour Ebony ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Hey Sam, bien merci et toi, Dean n'est pas avec toi ?

- La forme comme toujours, non il travaille sur une brèche en ce moment !

- Héhé, ne serait-ce pas une parade pour éviter d'aller faire les courses en ta compagnie plutôt !

S'exclama la jeune femme dans un rire de gorge communicatif, Sam gloussa et secoua ses mèche chocolat rétorqua.

- Oh tu l'as percé à jour dis-moi !

- Ah ah, ce n'est pas dure avec lui, il est aussi transparent qu'un livre, pas comme toi !

- Ah oui, pourquoi cela ?

- Hmm...

Murmura la jeune femme avant de poser une main sur le poignet de Sam.

- Disons juste que ton aura à toi contient plus d'étoiles noires, que Dean qui lui brille à vous en faire mal les yeux ! Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'est mauvais au contraire, plus il y a de mystère plus ça rend la personne intéressante !

- A t'entendre on pourrait te croire voyante ou quelque chose comme ça !

Avoua Sam, il avait toujours senti cette petite chose surnaturelle chez la jeune fille, tout en elle et autour d'elle reflétait une magie ancestrale, Sam n'aurait pas alors été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle venait d'une très longue lignée de sorcière. Son instinct de chasseur était sur d'une chose, la jeune femme ne parlait pas à légère en faisant référence à leurs auras, à Dean et lui, il était convaincu que c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait voir aussi clairement que le nez en plein milieu la figure.

- Il y a un peu de ça, mais c'est plus subtil encore ! Plus vieux aussi !

Répondit-elle vaguement, sa main toujours posée sur Sam, dont elle croisa le regard un instant, et là, Sam sut à qui il avait à faire, tous ses soupçons furent confirmés en une fraction de seconde, quant il vit le regard étonnement ambré de la jeune fille se perdre dans le vague, son corps se raidir brusquement, alors que sa main l'enserrait d'une poigne de fer, tout ça dans le même mouvement. Sa transe sembla durer une éternité, quand il ne s'était réellement écoulé que quelques minutes sans plus, d'une voix blanche alors qu'elle revenait doucement à elle Ebony murmura.

- Tout va changer...ça arrive...vite...le changement...Sam...Incomplet, tu es incomplet...c'est le moment de finaliser ce qui est resté inachevé !

- De...de quoi tu parles Ebony, qu'est-ce qui est inachevé ? Incomplet ?

- Je...tu...

Soudain, elle revint à elle et jetant un coup d'oeil à la ronde, la peur se lisant sur ses traits lisses et harmonieux, elle croisa de nouveau le regard outremer du jeune homme et le tirant vers la caisse où elle se mit à mettre ses articles dans des sacs de papiers, elle murmura, ses lèvres bougeant imperceptiblement.

- Je l'ai vu...ce qui arrive...Sam...

- De quoi tu parles ? Dis-moi ?

- Pas ici, c'est trop risqué, mais tiens c'est mon adresse, je fini à dix-sept heures, je t'attendrai chez moi à dix-huit heures ! C'est important !

Sam ne dit rien il garda le silence, incertain de quoi penser, il paya, mit l'adresse de la jeune fille dans sa poche et lui lança un dernier regard pleins de sous-entendus, elle fit un signe de tête qui se voulait encourageant, sur quoi Sam quitta ensuite la boutique, sa mémoire rejouant chaque instant de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, ça ne le quitta pas du reste de la journée, Dean remarqua son air lointain et préoccupé, mais Sam préféra garder le silence, tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, il préférait ne rien dire au blond. Il savait juste une chose, une impression qui ne le quittait pas depuis que Ebony avait posé sa main sur son poignet, peut importe ce qui arrivait, il sentait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais. Et si Dean le trouva étrange de garder ainsi le silence, alors que le matin même il avait semblé si heureux et en paix, il ne dit rien, ce disant que si quelque chose c'était passé pendant que le brun était en ville, alors Sam lui en parlerait quand il s'en sentirait de le faire. A dix-huit heures pile, Sam se retrouva à frapper à la porte de la grande bâtisse que lui avait indiqué Ebony, ce n'est pas elle cependant qui lui ouvrit la porte, mais une femme d'âge moyen ayant les mêmes yeux d'ambres troublants que la jeune femme, ainsi que la même bouche pulpeuse au pli rieur, elle posa le regard sur Sam sans dire un mot, et penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté l'observa un instant, elle reprit une posture bien droite après quelques courtes secondes, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur toute nouvelle et...Sam frissonna, sous la force de ce regard, il ne put empêcher la réaction d'auto-défense de son corps soudain, alors qu'il savait avoir affaire à une sorcière, et par expérience il avait apprit à se méfier des sorcières. La femme sembla comprendre le défilement de ses pensées car elle articula alors.

- C'est de la magie blanche ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici !

Et Sam se sentit relâcher la bouffée d'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, alors que la femme posait sa main sur son coude pour le faire pénétrer dans la demeure, une douce odeur d'encens planait dans l'air, Sam reconnut une note de musc et quelque chose d'autre comme de l'opium, mais c'était trop léger pour qu'il puisse réellement différencier toutes les nuances du parfum qui embaumait chaque pièce de la maison.

Elle le conduisit dans la véranda, toute vitrée, la pièce laissait entrer les rayons du soleil par effusion, un vent sucré s'engouffrait par la baie vitrée entrouverte, Ebony était assise dans un des fauteuil de rotin autour d'une table basse sur laquelle étaient disposées quelques herbes, de l'eau et une bougie. La jeune fille tourna son regard clair vers lui et Sam sentit qu'une fois de plus elle pouvait lire en lui, exactement comme dans la boutique plutôt dans la journée, c'était une sensation étrange, limite intrusive.

- Salut Sam !

- Ebony !

- Je te présence ma mère Essence Jones, maman c'est Sam Winchester !

- Enchantée Sam !

- Euh...pareillement !

S'exclama le jeune homme hésitant, il se demandait réellement ce qui allait se passer à présent, Essence l'étudia du regard un long moment avant de dire, simplement sans jugement, juste par constat.

- Vous êtes chasseur n'est-ce pas ! J'imagine que la magie noire et les sorcières de l'autre bord du rivage est quelque chose que vous avez souvent dû rencontrer n'est-ce pas, d'où votre méfiance actuelle ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible ! Mais je vous rassure tout de suite notre famille n'a jamais employé que la magie blanche et ce depuis des siècles ! Mais allons nous asseoir, nous serons bien mieux installés, qu'à rester ainsi debout comme deux piquets au milieu du salon !

L'appréhension que Sam ressentait depuis son arrivée, s'évapora graduellement, Ebony leur servit à chacun un verre de limonade faite maison, délicieuse, Essence se mit à lui poser quelques questions anodines auxquelles il répondit sans problème, il faisait confiance aux deux femmes sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mais il leur faisait confiance tout de même. Enfin, Essence, après avoir repoussé une longue mèche bouclée derrière son oreille tendit la main au jeune homme, son regard troublant se plongeant une fois de plus dans celui de Sam.

- Et si on voyait tout ça ! Je crois que vous devez mourir d'envie d'avoir des réponses n'est-ce pas !

- Oui !

Répondit-il en prenant dans la sienne la main qui lui était tendue. Essence tendit son autre main à sa fille qui venait d'allumer la bougie et d'écrasé quelques herbes dans une coupelle d'argent.

- Très bien ! Détendez-vous, laissé votre esprit libre d'agir par lui-même, ne le bloqué pas, respirez profondément...expirez...

Sam suivit les instructions dictée par la voix grave de la sorcière, Ebony ferma les yeux elle aussi, après un dernier regard rassurant vers lui, elle était restée silencieuse tout le temps que sa mère c'était entretenu avec Sam, mais le jeune homme pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle semblait tout aussi préoccupée qu'il pouvait l'être lui-même. Après quelques secondes à ne se concentrer que sur sa respiration, Sam ferma à son tour les yeux, sentant passer en lui la magie des deux femmes, il pouvait sentir combien elle était forte, et aussi combien elle était bonne, mais rien comme ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir en présence de sorcière par le passé, non, la magie des Jones avait de rassurant le fait quelle se trouvait être âgée de siècles de pratique à ne faire que le bien, ce qui lui avait permit de grandir de génération en génération, pour être aujourd'hui aussi douce que redoutable malgré tout.

Après ce qui sembla être une quinzaine de minutes, Essence lâcha la main de Sam, elle se pencha pour prendre le bol sur la table, elle en versa deux petites louches dans le verre de Sam, ensuite elle se mit à broyer les herbes dans la coupelle d'argent, elle les ajouta au breuvage, toujours sous l'oeil curieux du jeune homme. Enfin, elle releva la tête après avoir mélangé la mixture dans le verre, qu'elle transvasa dans un gobelet d'argent lui aussi.

- C'est étonnant de vous voir aussi en forme et fort après tout ce que vous et votre frère avez vécu, cependant Ebony avait raison sur un point, vous êtes inachevé Sam !

- Que voulez-vous dire par là !

- Le sang de démon, celui d'Azazel, il n'a pas fini son oeuvre en vous ! Les rêves prémonitoires n'étaient qu'une partie infime de ce que le sang de démon allait avoir comme incidence sur vous ! La relation que vous avez eu avec cette démone, Ruby, vous a empêché d'arrivé à maturité, le sang qu'elle vous a poussé à boire était un obstacle à votre évolution finale, l'addiction qu'elle vous a fais développer aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences sur vous, mais heureusement votre frère est arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de vous détruire complètement !

- Que voulez-vous dire par arrivé à maturité ? Est-ce que...

Sam sentit sa gorge se nouer, il avait soudain peur d'entendre la suite de ce que la sorcière avait à lui dire, elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras et continua avec un doux sourire.

- Votre destin n'a jamais été de servir les dessein funeste du démon aux yeux jaune Sam, cela va bien au-delà même de ce qu'avait Azazel en tête, vous concernant, je crois que le fait que vous et Dean soyez tous deux des vaisseaux entre en compte ici, c'est seulement maintenant que votre « croissance », si on peut l'appeler comme ça, va arriver à maturation. Mais rassurez-vous, au bout de ça il n'a rien de démoniaque qui vous attend, ça vous pouvez-me croire c'est tout le contraire, ce que je vois c'est du bonheur, c'est le bien à l'état pure et c'est le plus important.

- Si je vous suis bien, je suis encore en pleine transformation, malgré tout ce qui c'est passé et qu'Azazel soit mort !

- Oui !

- Mais je croyais pourtant que tout avait prit fin avec lui !

- Son plan démoniaque à prit fin avec lui oui, mais génétiquement le sang de démon en vous n'a pas fini son travail, il vous restait une étape importante à franchir avant d'être complet !

- Quelle est cette étape ?

Demanda Sam la voix blanche, il avait les mains moites et tremblantes, il ne parvenait pas à les contrôler, et il se demanda comment il devrait expliquer tout ça à Dean, est-ce que son frère le prendrait bien ou le déchirement qu'ils avaient connus à l'époque d'Azazel allait-il une fois de plus venir les frapper avec toute la violence qu'ils avaient pu connaître alors.

Essence lui tendit le gobelet d'argent dans lequel elle trempa un doigt, elle dessina un symbole sur son front, l'intérieur de ses poignets, le bas de sa nuque et entre ses clavicules. Sam la laissa faire, confiant tout autant qu'incertain, il prit le gobelet entre ses mains tremblants un peu moins qu'un instant auparavant, et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme, elle lui sourit doucement et lui fit signe de boire.

- Buvez Sam ! Je vous promets que rien de mal n'arriva ensuite !

Il hésita un instant, regardant la mère puis la fille, elles se ressemblaient étrangement, tout en étant toutes deux d'une beauté très différentes l'une de l'autre. Soupirant profondément il finit par boire le liquide foncé au goût doux-amer, il n'en ressentit pas grand chose une fois avoir avaler, juste un léger picotement du aux plantes sans doute, quand le liquide coula le long de son oesophage, mais la sensation passa tout aussi rapidement quelle n'était apparue, il déposa le verre sur la table et relevant la tête demanda.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant nous devons laisser la nature achever son oeuvre !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui si ce n'est...

- Tu dois faire le premier pas à présent Sam...

S'exclama soudain Ebony très sérieuse, son regard fixe sur le jeune homme, il réprima un frisson, la jeune femme semblait soudain avoir trente ans de plus que ces dix-sept années actuelles. Elle ajouta alors.

- Dean est la clef ! Il faut arrêter de lutter, car c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, c'était écrit bien avant votre naissance et on ne peut pas aller contre son destin tu le sais !

Alors Sam comprit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, il la regarda un long moment, lentement la jeune femme revint dans son regard d'ambre, Essence termina le rituel en brûlant les herbes dans la coupelle d'argent une douce odeur de thym, de verveine, et de quelques autres plantes aromatique flottèrent autour d'eux le temps de la combustion, Sam écouta encore un peu l'histoire de la lignée des Jones avant de rejoindre « Paradise Bay », la rencontre avec les deux sorcières se rejouant dans sa mémoire inlassablement, leurs mots résonnants dans ses oreilles avec forces, son coeur battait la chamade, ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant, il se gara alors dans l'allée et après quelques secondes où il tenta de reprendre son souffle, il sortit de l'habitacle protecteur la voiture. Il se sentait différent et pourtant toujours le même, mais il savait une chose, aujourd'hui ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir allait lui être offert car il n'attendrait plus pour le prendre.

Dean.

Il aimait Dean, et désirait son frère de toutes les fibres de son corps, de toutes les façons qu'on peut désirer quelqu'un qu'on aime, et pour cette raison uniquement, et aussi un peu poussé par les dernières paroles d'Ebony, il allait franchir ce dernier obstacle qui les avaient garder si loin l'un de l'autre depuis tellement d'années maintenant.

Il trouva le blond entrain de faire le repas, Dean le regarda un instant gardant le silence, Sam lui rendit son regard avec un léger sourire, une petite lueur apeurée aux fonds de ses prunelles soudain un peu trop brillante, le plus vieux voulu lui demandé ce qu'il se passait, si il allait bien mais déjà Sam était parti mettre la table sur la terrasse, il alluma ensuite les bougies aux sols, à la citronnelle pour écarter les moustiques, il fit ensuite de même avec les lampes torches dans leur pots de sables, et enfin ce fut les lampes de la tonnelle qui s'allumèrent en un magnifique ciel de petites lumières blanches et multicolore au milieu des fleurs et autres plantes serpentant le ciel en fer forgé de la tonnelle.

Sam se dit alors en retournant dans la cuisine, que ce soir il voulait le marqué d'une manière spéciale, et pardonnez le si c'était ridiculement romantique, mais il se dit qu'ouvrir une bouteille de vin blanc, et qu'allumer les bougies sur la table ne serait pas de trop, et puis si jamais Dean devait faire une remarque sarcastique il trouverait une parade pour clouer le bec à son frère. Une fois la bouteille ouverte, il la plongea dans un seau d'argent qu'il remplit de glaçons, il emporta le tout avec deux verres à pieds dehors, il les disposa en bout de table pour le seau et à la droite des assiettes pour les deux verres, il alluma alors les photophores sur la table, le soleil commençait à décliner et le ciel était strié de rouges, de roses, de violets et d'orangés, c'était beau, presque éphémère ce dit le jeune homme, Dean le rejoint avec les plats, le blond marqua une pause quand il vit l'aspect magique qu'avait prit la terrasse, ils n'avaient après tout allumé que les bougies et la tonnelle que le jour de leur arrivée, le reste du temps ils avaient mangé dans la cuisine où dans le salon, il rencontra le regard de Sam, remarqua combien son frère était fébrile, et il se dit que sa disparition de cette après-midi avait sans doute avoir avec son stress actuel, mais toujours plein de tact, ce qui commençait vraiment à l'étonner lui-même, Dean ne dit rien, il savait quand ne pas poussé son cadet, et il sentait que maintenant était un de ces moments. Il déposa les plats sur la table, Sam se mit à servir leur assiette respective de salade, alors que Dean retournait à la cuisine chercher le reste de leur repas. Il avait été prit d'une envie étrange de faire quelque chose d'un peu spécial ce soir, surtout quand il avait vu tout ce que Sam avait acheté, il s'était dit que pour ce soir il ferait la surprise au jeune homme de faire à manger, le brun s'étant occupé des repas chaque soir depuis leur arrivée. Alors faisant un effort conséquent, Dean avait chercher sur internet une recette qui plairait à son frère, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, spaghettis aux fruits de mer, le tout délicieusement agrémenté d'une sauce tomate un peu relevée, il espérait que le résultat serait à la hauteur de ses efforts, car ce genre de mets n'étaient généralement pas son rayon, mais quand on aime on ne compte pas s'était-il fait la remarque avec amusement, alors les voilà assis se faisants face, Sam ne soutenant son regard que furtivement se soir, le rouge au joues, Dean le trouva beau, ainsi éclairé par la lueur dorée des photophores sur la table, son regard aux reflets outremer brillant d'une nouvelle lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, ses lèvres lui semblait être plus attirante que jamais ce soir, et cette aura que dégageait le jeune homme, une aura qu'il avait connu il y avait bien des années, juste une seule fois mais qui était aujourd'hui de retour, à pleine puissance se dit-il.

Sam, n'osait pas regarder Dean, soutenir les prunelles de jade de son aîné ce soir lui paraissait insurmontable, il se sentait, timide, fébrile, et...amoureux...oui c'était ça, il sentait son coeur battre furieusement d'amour pour le blond, qu'il trouvait particulièrement magnifique ce soir, ses cheveux encore humide d'une douche récente, ses tâches de rousseurs accentuées par les rayons de soleil des dernières semaines le rajeunissant d'une dizaine d'années, Dean avait passer un t-shirt à col en V blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon d'intérieur en lin un peu ample de la même couleur et qui redessinait chaque courbes de ses fesses musclées et de ses cuisses puissantes quand il se déplaçait, si bien que Sam avait eu du mal à ne pas resté à l'admirer fixement pendant ses aller-retours de la cuisine à la terrasse, il avait du mal à se souvenir quand il avait trouver son frère aussi sexy et dangereusement tentant que ce soir, même la paire de tongs en cuir qu'il portait et qui laissait ses orteils fleurter avec l'air marin de cette soirée, même ça il trouvait que c'était d'une beauté troublante, Dean avait toujours été beau et bourré de charme, ce n'était pas nouveau, d'eux deux c'était son frère et sa belle gueule le tombeur mais ce soir c'était bien diffèrent de toutes ces autres fois, ce soir, ce n'était rien qu'eux deux, juste eux, ensemble, et Sam n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du plus vieux, car ce soir la beauté de Dean était carrément renversante, et il se demanda comment il ferait pour garder son calme durant tout le reste la soirée, sans succomber à l'envie de se pencher par dessus la table et de ravir la bouche de son frère de baisers qu'il pouvait déjà sentir, qu'il pouvait déjà goûter sur ses lèvres, une réminiscence du passé qu'il désirait ardemment mettre à l'épreuve du présent. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille de vin et s'exclama, reconnaissant à peine sa voix, tellement elle lui sembla être rauque, comme brusquement enrouée.

- Tu veux du vin ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît !

Sam servit le verre de son frère, tentant de ne pas croiser le regard perçant du plus vieux, il se servit ensuite, pendant que Dean remplissait leurs assiettes de pâtes, l'odeur gourmande qui s'en dégageait lui mit l'eau à la bouche, et il était à présent pressé de goûter ce qu'avait mit du temps à cuisiner le blond.

- On fête quelque chose ?

- Quelle est la raison de toutes ces lumières ce soir ?

Demandèrent-ils en même temps, ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de rire doucement, faisant descendre d'un cran la tension qui planait tout autour d'eux, Dean fit alors un signe à Sam de prendre la parole la parole le premier et le jeune homme répéta.

- Alors on fête quelque chose ?

Dean sourit timidement et fit non de la tête, portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres il en inspira un instant le parfum, avant de répondre simplement.

- J'avais juste envie de te surprendre c'est tout ! C'est toi qui est de corvée cuisine depuis notre arrivée alors...

- Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé tu sais mais...merci pour tous tes efforts ce soir !

- De rien ! Mais dis-moi toi, pourquoi ce décor si...

Il chercha ses mots un instant, avant d'ajouter son regard se plantant dans celui de Sam.

- Romantique !

Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite, il but une gorgée du breuvage clair et couteux dans la jolie coupe de cristal et murmura alors, assez fort tout de même pour que Dean l'entende malgré tout.

- Car on fête quelque chose de spécial justement !

Dean ne releva pas, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu, non au contraire il avait très bien entendu, mais il ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trahir le flot soudain d'émotions diverses qui le traversèrent alors qu'il croisait le regard profond de Sam.

Ils se mirent alors à manger après de longues secondes à s'observer mutuellement, à se dire que ce soir l'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais été aussi apeuré d'appréhender la suite des événements, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, gardant la conversation légère et flexible, mais ils n'étaient tout de même pas dupe, la tension était palpable, leur attirance plus forte que jamais et une certitude commune les taraudait chacun, ce soir tout allait changer. Ils s'engageait sur un nouveau chemin et plus les secondes défilaient, que la soirée s'écoulait agréablement et plus ils se sentaient pressés de connaître le changement qu'ils savaient arriver à grand pas.

- Hmm...wow...Dean, c'était tout simplement divin !

- Ravit que ça t'ais plu !

- Je crois que au moins une fois par semaine je vais exiger que tu prenne ma place derrière les fourneaux !

S'exclama Sam avec amusement alors que son frère empilait leurs assiettes et couverts, Sam se leva pour s'emparer des plats vides, si ce n'est pour les pâtes qu'avait fait son frère, et l'aida à ramener le tout à la cuisine, ils déposèrent le tout sur le plan de travail, Dean contourna alors Sam, pour aller dans le frigo, chacun retint son souffle en sentant le corps de l'autre l'effleurer, faisant monter la tension de nouveau, Dean sortit alors plusieurs pots de glaces du frigidaire et faisant face à Sam, qui en avait profiter pour admirer les fesses musclées de son aîné, demanda.

- Ben & Jerry's ça te dit ?

- Bien sur, tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! Tu peux peut-être faire chauffer de l'eau pour nous faire du thé ou quelque chose comme ça !

Sam s'affaira de son côté, lançant des petits coups d'œils à son frère pendant que ce dernier s'occupait à leur faire deux coupes de glaces dignes d'un grand restaurant, les boules étaient parfaites, il les recouvrit d'un filet de sirop de chocolat et ensuite coupa deux pêches en quart disposant les morceaux dans les coupes de glaces, le résultat était vraiment très beau, et Sam fut convaincu que Dean savait tout comme lui combien cette soirée était décisive pour eux, pour leur relation, rien qu'à voir le soin et l'attention qu'avait porté le blond à son repas ce soir et maintenant aux coupes de glaces Sam savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir plus, beaucoup plus du destin, de leur vie.

- On retourne sur la terrasse ou tu veux aller dans le salon ?

Lui demanda Dean, même si le temps dehors était vraiment agréable, Sam mourut d'envie de se retrouver proche de son frère, dans la douce intimité que leur offrait le salon; chargeant un petit plateau de leurs tasses et cuillères, il sourit à son frère en répondant.

- Le salon me tente plus !

L'instant d'après ils se retrouvaient calés dans le grand fauteuil blanc formant un grand angle parfait, une légère distance de quelques centimètres seulement les séparait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa pour l'instant la combler, c'était trop tôt encore, ou plutôt étaient-ils tous simplement trop nerveux pour bouger chacun... Dean tendit sa coupe à Sam, ce dernier s'en empara aussitôt, ses doigts frôlant ceux du blond, il ne put réprimer un long frisson de parcourir son échine, alors qu'il voyait le regard de jade s'assombrirent pour prendre la couleur de l'émeraude, Dean émit un léger toussotement avant de se mettre à déguster sa crème glacée en silence, ils avaient mit en route la chaîne stéréo et un doux medley de Snow Patrol résonnait dans la pièce, c'était reposant, c'était bon, bon d'être là, l'un avec l'autre, bon de se sentir rajeunir sous le coup de l'amour, bon de se sentir vivant soudainement.

Leurs coupes de glaces étaient finies depuis longtemps, leur tasses de thé pareillement vide, et un silence agréable venait de s'installer entre eux, quand Sam posa sa main sur le sofa, proche de celle de Dean, qu'il frôlait par inadvertance, le plus vieux laissa tomber son regard sur leurs deux mains, et alors timidement il bougea un peu son index pour venir caresser lentement celui de Sam, ils retinrent leur souffles, Dean craignant la réaction du brun et Sam pour ne pas croasser le nom de son frère, il répondit en caressant à son tour le dos de la main du plus vieux, leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, et Dean retourna sa main pour l'entrelacer avec celle plus large de Sam. Ce dernier sentit une bouffée de désir brute gronder brutalement en lui et s'entendit ensuite murmurer.

- Dean...je vais t'embrasser dans cinq secondes là...si tu ne veux pas arrête moi tout de suite parce qu'une fois que j'aurais commencé je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter !

Dean, ne répondit pas, il pouvait s'entendre s'écrier « Hourra ! » intérieurement, et attendit avec impatience que Sam s'empare de sa bouche. Le plus jeune se mit à décompter fébrilement les cinq secondes et prenant en coupe le visage de son frère joint sa bouche à la sienne, gémissant de retrouver ce bonheur perdu il y a longtemps.

- Cinq...quatre...trois...deux...je ne réponds plus de rien Dean !

Et ni lui, ni Dean n'aurait pu prévoir la passion qui les brula alors délicieusement, le baiser d'abord doux s'enflamma rapidement, Dean passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère, sa main droite allant se perdre dans les longues mèches du plus jeune, alors que Sam venait caresser ses lèvres de sa langue, quémandant ainsi l'accès à la bouche du plus vieux, Dean entrouvrit aussitôt les lèvres, leur baiser avait un goût de crème vanille, avec les effluves de chocolat et de pêches, et c'était grisant, c'était électrisant, Dean sentit la main de se frère dévaler sa colonne vertébrale, pour aller se faufiler sous son t-shirt et venir tracer des arabesques sur le creux de ses reins, le blond s'enflamma d'autant plus si c'était possible, il s'entendit grogner dans la bouche de son frère, alors que leurs langues réapprenaient à danser l'une avec l'autre, et elles n'avaient rien oublier, elles se reconnurent malgré les longues années passées à tenter de s'oublier, mais maintenant qu'elles se retrouvaient de nouveau, Dean comme Sam, se rendirent compte que ce baiser volé il y avait tellement d'années aujourd'hui, n'avait jamais pu s'effacer, malgré leurs efforts pour tenter d'oublier, la preuve était là entre leur bras, alors que le même feu qu'à l'époque les dévorait de nouveau, plus fort encore si encore ce soir, était-ce dû à ces années de privation volontaire, ces années d'envies inassouvies ou était-ce dû à toutes ces épreuves vécues qu'ils les avaient irrémédiablement rapprochés avec le temps, ils n'en n'étaient pas vraiment certains, mais à vrai dire ils s'en foutaient pas mal, car l'important était qu'ils venaient enfin de se retrouver. Bien vite le besoin d'oxygène devint nécessaire et c'est presque à regret que Sam mit fin au baiser.

- Sam...

Articula Dean, la voix grave, il avait du mal à croire ce qui était entrain de se passer, il avait du mal à contrôler la course désordonnée de son coeur, alors que son frère était si proche de lui, si proche et si désirable. La respiration pantelante Sam avait toujours ses bras passés autour de son frère, il rencontra alors les prunelles de Dean, elles étaient devenues très clair après ce baiser, et Sam eut envie de baisers les paupières du plus vieux, à la place il posa son front contre celui du blond et la voix pantelante s'exclama.

- Je sais que c'est de la folie Dean...mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher ! Je ne peux plus contrôler ni mes sentiments, ni mon désir pour toi ! J'ai l'impression que...

Il s'arrêta brusquement, perdu lui-même dans ses paroles et pensées, tout ce qu'il voulu lui dire, lui faire comprendre et il n'avait soudain pas les mots pour l'exprimer, mais Dean se montra patient et attendit que Sam trouve le calme nécessaire pour lui parler.

- C'est juste...devenu trop dur de résister...quand tu es là si proche et pourtant si loin ! Alors que je ne veux que toi, que je ne désire rien d'autre que toi ! Et peu importe si on est fou, peut importe les bonnes moeurs, peu importe encore que ce soit illégal ce qu'on ressent en ce moment ! Je n'ai plus la force de renier une évidence comme celle là ! Je veux juste...Dean...

- Shhh...

Fit le plus vieux en caressant les lèvres de son cadet du pouce, il respira profondément, tentant de gagner un peu contrôle de soi et il avoua alors.

- Alors soyons fou Sam ! Laissons nous aller et brûler dans la folie ! Car je sais que ce que je ressens en ce moment, ce que j'ai toujours ressenti, n'est en rien quelque chose de mal ! Je SAIS, je suis certain que c'est ainsi que ça devait terminer depuis ce premier baiser ! Comme ça, près de toi, avec toi ! Alors j'emmerde tout le reste, je veux bien devenir fou si ça veut dire être avec toi !

Sam trembla entre les bras de son frère, la force de son amour pour le blond le terrassait complètement, si bien qu'il en eut le souffle couper, il ne se retint pour autant pas quand l'envie d'embrasser Dean à nouveau lui dévora le ventre, c'était bien trop bon que pour s'en priver n'est-ce pas. Son frère lui rendit ses baisers, glissant peu à peu sur lui, Sam se retrouva finalement allongé sur le dos, Dean calé entre ses cuisses le chevauchant de son corps, les doigts emmêlés dans ses longs cheveux.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi Sam...si tu savais combien je te veux !

Sam croisa le regard maintenant sombre de désir de son frère, il frissonna sous la force des sentiments qu'il pouvait lire dans ce regard, il posa alors ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son aîné et murmura, faisant grogner le plus vieux.

- Alors prends-moi !

Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise une deuxième fois, il s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de Sam, et se mit à défaire les pressions de la chemise que portait le plus jeune, passant une main sur le torse du jeune homme il mit fin au baiser juste un instant, pour le contempler, comme il était beau ainsi abandonné, les lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers, son torse se soulevant rapidement sous l'effet de sa respiration saccadée, ses cheveux formant un soleil sombre autour de son visage, il ne l'en aimait que plus, il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres gourmandes de son son cadet puis se releva alors lui tendant la main, lui disant ainsi tacitement : « _**Tu viens ?**_ »; Sam prit sa main et le suivit à l'étage, leur chemin prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser l'autre, leurs vêtements s'éparpillèrent sur le sol ça et là et quand Dean poussa son frère sur son lit, tous deux ne portaient plus que leurs boxers et rien d'autre. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, caressant sa joue fraîchement rasée, il avait encore du mal à croire que c'était réel, que c'était vraiment entrain de se passer après en avoir autant rêvé, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour prendre que qu'il désirait ardemment, mais une petite voix au fond lui l'incita à prendre son temps, il voulait pouvoir se souvenir de chaque instant, de chacune des expressions de Sam par la suite et pour cela il n'avait pas envie de tout précipiter sous le coup de la passion, car Sam n'était pas une aventure passagère, un coup d'un soir de plus, non, c'était **SAM**, et pour cela son frère méritait toute l'attention du monde.

- Je vais t'aimer toute la nuit !

Avoua-t-il, Sam garda le silence il se blottit un peu plus entre ses bras pour réponse, son nez dans le creux du cou de Dean, il respirait l'odeur unique du blond, cette odeur qu'il avait connu toute sa vie et qu'il redécouvrait soudain ce soir, et c'était électrisant, c'était aphrodisiaque. Il s'entendit alors demander.

- Fais-moi l'amour ! Fais-moi l'amour je t'en prie, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit brisé d'avoir trop aimé !

Dean trouva le chemin de sa bouche l'embrassant à nouveau avec passion, Sam écarta les cuisses demandant silencieusement à son frère de venir s'y glisser, lui demandant implicitement de le recouvrir de son corps, ce que Dean fit sans opposer de résistance bien au contraire, ses mains caressaient chaque centimètre de la peau du brun, émerveiller de la sentir si douce et se recouvrir chair de poule sous ses doigts, il relâcha la bouche de Sam, pour déposer une myriade de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans long cou, s'arrêtant un instant derrière son oreille, à cet endroit endroit si spécial qu'il savait ferait gémir honteusement le plus jeune, il suça, mordilla, lécha la peau sensible, y laissant une petite marque, la première marque, la plus importante, car elle venait ainsi scellé le pacte, elle disait clairement que Sam était sien et sien uniquement.

- Dean...

Gémit Sam, il agrippa les fesses de son frère, alors que ce dernier continua d'explorer son cou, sa gorge, son torse, sa bouche, il s'arrêta alors sur le téton droit du brun, le prit en bouche et se mit à le dévorer comme si il s'était s'agit du plus délicieux des fruits, Sam s'agita sous lui, ses hanches entamèrent un mouvement langoureux d'ondulation, Dean sentit le sexe dur, aussi dur que le sien, de Sam frotter contre sa hanche, il s'attaqua alors à son autre tétons, Sam n'étant plus que gémissement sous les assauts de sa langues et la morsure délicieuse de ses dents.

- Oui...Dean...hmmm...

Et Dean adora cette musique, il voulu l'entendre encore et encore, à l'infini, il descendit alors sur le ventre de Sam, fit frisonner le jeune homme un peu plus en plongeant la langue dans son nombril un court instant, alors que Sam avait, il ne savait pas trop comment, réussi à descendre son boxer sous ses fesses et étaient entrain de les caresser avec gourmandises. Dean continua à déposer une pluie de baiser sur le bas ventre musclé du jeune homme, et mon dieu qu'il aima la façon brutal, à la mode des dieux grecs antique, dont le corps du plus jeune avait été dessinée; il rencontra alors l'élastique du boxer que portait le brun, il se redressa un instant sur ses bras, plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam, puis toujours sans briser le contact visuel, fit glisser le sous-vêtements jusqu'à l'envoyer valser quelque part dans la chambre, Sam lui sourit et s'asseyant vint l'embrasser, puis lâcha sa bouche et ôta le boxer que portait Dean. Le blond plongea les mains dans les longues mèches et la voix rauque de désir demanda.

- Tu es vraiment sur, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam l'embrassa et murmura contre sa bouche, alors qu'il attirait Dean à nouveau sur lui, retrouvant une position couchée.

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sur de rien dans ma vie ! J'ai envie de toi Dean, j'ai besoin de toi d'une façon si dévastatrice que tu n'imagine pas combien je me sens fébrile et prêt à exploser là tout de suite !

- Crois-moi bébé, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens ! J'attend ce moment depuis si longtemps Sam ! Depuis tellement d'années !

- Dean...

- Oui...

Répondit le plus vieux entre deux baiser, il s'était mis à onduler des hanches en réponse au mouvement qu'avait emprunté celles de son frère, si bien qu'à présent leurs sexes n'avaient de cesses de se caresser, de se presser délicieusement l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant à chaque frôlement une plainte étouffée.

- Je rêve de ce moment depuis le jour où je t'ai offert mon premier baiser !

- Sam...

- Fais-moi l'amour...fais-moi l'amour...je n'en peux plus...

Et Dean s'exécuta, il dévora un instant les tétons de son frère, puis après avoir imprimer un mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe tendu et dur du plus jeune, il le prit en bouche et se mit à faire gémir Sam de plus en plus fort, sous ses coups de langues, et les quelques moments où il le caressa avec ses dents, puis il suçota son gland avec amour et passion l'amenant de plus en plus au bord du gouffre, à un moment il plongea la main dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il en sortit une boîte de préservatif et du lubrifiant, pendant qu'il continuait de sucer le sexe de son frère qui fini par jouir dans la bouche de son aîné, Dean prenant tout ce que lui offrait Sam, avalant chaque gouttes et léchant une dernière fois le sexe de son cadet, alors que ce dernier reprenait son souffle tremblant, le regard encore perdu dans l'orage d'étoiles qui venait d'exploser derrière ses paupières closes, il entendit le bruit distinctif du capuchon qui saute, ensuite il sentit les doigts enduits de lubrifiant de Dean venir se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité, il frissonna brusquement, soudain gourmand de goûter à la suite, Dean caressa d'abord son anus doucement, le relaxant peu à peu, puis, il senti un doigt le pénétrer doucement, il en ressentit une petite gêne, mais elle passa presque tout aussi vite alors que son frère s'appliquait à travailler son muscle pour le relaxer de plus en plus, retrouvant le chemin de sa bouche, il ajouta un second doigt au premier, cette fois-ci Sam ressentit un peu plus de gêne que la première fois, mais la douceur de Dean et la magie de ses baisers lui firent tout oublier si bien qu'il remarqua à peine quand son frère ajouta un troisième doigt, enfin quand il le sentit assez préparer, il tendit la main vers la boîte de préservatif, mais Sam l'arrêta en dans son élan.

- Non !

S'exclama-t-il, Dean le regard avec surprise.

- Sam...

- Je ne veux rien entre nous, aucunes barrières ! Je veux te sentir complètement ! Je ne veux sentir rien d'autre que toi en moi !

Et même si Dean, savait que ce n'était sans doute pas la chose plus intelligente à faire, car on ne sais jamais, il céda au regard sombre de désir de Sam, il se positionna alors contre son entrée, il pouvait le sentir brûlant contre son sexe et ça le rendit fou, il dut se faire violence pour le pénétrer le plus lentement possiblement, Sam poussa une longue plainte entre la douleur et le bonheur d'enfin sentir son frère enfouit en lui. Dean lui laissa un temps pour s'habituer à la grosseur de son sexe, le temps aussi pour que la douleur rétrograde doucement et quand il sentit Sam se mettre à onduler les hanches contre lui il imprima un mouvement de va et vient fait de longs et lents mouvements d'abord, Sam enroula ses jambes autour des reins de son frère et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de secours, c'était si bon, si délicieusement bon, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri quand Dean frappa contre sa prostate, une vague de plaisir roula en lui, pour aller s'écraser loin, mais elle fut bien vite suivie, d'une autre, et d'une autre encore alors que Dean augmentait ses coups de reins, allant plus vite, et fort sous la demande de son cadet qui avait perdu pied depuis longtemps de la réalité et ne vivait plus que l'instant présent, il était avec Dean, Dean était en lui, et c'était Dean qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien aussi...il n'arrivait plus à trouver les mots pour exprimer la portée de ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était plus que gémissements, cris, murmures et supplications dans les bras de son aîné qui répétait son nom sans cesse comme une litanie.

- Sam...c'est si bon...Sam...

- DEAN...

Il en voulait plus, toujours plus, plus vite, plus fort, et Dean se plia à ses suppliques, et soudain, arrivant trop tôt à son goût, et pourtant après un très très très long moment, il sentit les premiers pics de son orgasme l'envahir, l'ensevelir complètement, alors que Dean heurtait une dernière fois sa prostate et qu'il se contractait brusquement autour du sexe de son aîné, le plus vieux agrippa son sexe de sa main droite et imprima de brefs et rapides coups de poignet et Sam se répandit alors entre eux provoquant ainsi l'orgasme de son frère quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard. Il s'écroula alors à bout sur le torse de Sam, ce dernier tremblant encore resserra ses bras autour du cou de son frère et le nez plongé dans la nuque de ce dernier murmura à répétition.

- Je t'aime...je t'aime Dean...je t'aime tellement...

Et sentit alors quelque chose de chaud dévaler sa joue, Dean releva la tête, il essuya cette uniquement larme, et embrassa Sam, mettant tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser, priant pour que Sam comprenne la portée de son amour, et lorsqu'ils reprirent leur respiration il susurra, sa bouche collée à l'oreille de son cadet.

- Je t'aime Sam !

Et ils n'avaient alors pas besoin de plus, pas besoin de grandes déclarations, car trois mots suffisaient amplement.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula de la même façon, Dean teint sa promesse et aima son frère jusqu'au petit matin, et quand ils s'endormirent finalement, c'est le corps brisé et délicieusement repus d'avoir consumé leur première nuit d'amour, la première mais loin d'être la dernière, car ce n'était qu'un prélude à plus, beaucoup plus et quel prélude...

**_«...What would happen if we kissed?_**

**_Would your tongue slip past my lips?_**

**_Would you run away?_**

**_Would you stay?_**

**_Or would I melt into you?_**

**_Mouth to mouth_**

**_lust to lust_**

**_Spontaneously combust..._**

_**What would happen if we kissed?...»**_

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Coucou tout le monde, comment va ?<strong>_

_**Premièrement je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard de publication (je suis déjà en retard de deux chapitres honte à moi), mais mes semaines à la fac sont vraiment très chargée ce semestre, et j'avoues avoir paniqué un moment un gros m'ayant empêcher d'écrire plus de trois pages avant de pouvoir continuer d'écrire la suite de ce chapitre d'une traite hier soir (il était 02h30 du mat quand j'ai eu fini de taper comme une folle furieuse sur mon clavier, les doigts en COM-PO-TE !)...**_

_**Mais le résultat et me satisfait bien assez, et vous ?**_

_**La suite arrive, maintenant que les choses ont, bien, évolués il faut le dire, pour nos deux tourtereaux, il est temps de passer aux choses plus...surnaturelles...lol ^.^**_

_**Enfin voilà, j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre ne vous aura pas découragé en cours de chemin, je me suis épatée moi-même quand j'ai vu le nombre de pages que je venais de pondre ! 16 belles et pleines pages Openoffice ! **_

**_Enfin voilà, voilà, à plus tard pour la suite mes amours ! Je le redis écrire cette fanfic me donne des ailes, sans réellement savoir pourquoi..._**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_T._**

**_PS : qu'avez-vous pensez de mes sorcières au fait?_**

**_PPS : Je voudrais rectifier une erreur de ma part sur l'état cérébral de Dean lorsqu'il était dans le coma, il souffrait alors d'un oedème sous-dural et non cérébral (mais bon on va pas me jeter la pierre pour ça, si ?)_**

**_PPPS : Le Farmer's Market et les boutiques citées dans ce chapitre existent réellement à Oxnard, merci google et mes recherches de plusieurs longues soirées pour trouver un site complet sur la jolie ville de Oxnard, Californie._**


	7. Chapter 7 : LifeNing

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Aucuns des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin Les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-même (ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirés pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

_**Chapitre 7.**_

**_Life-Ning_**

**_«...A hand upon my forehead, the joking and the laugh_**

**_Waking up in your arms, a place to call my own_**

**_This is all I ever wanted from life, this is all I ever wanted from life...»_**

C'est la douce caresse d'un rayon de soleil qui sortit Dean des limbes agréables du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, alors que la lumière dorée entrait maintenant à profusion par la baie vitrée, léchant le parquet avec paresse pour ensuite grimper sur le lit où deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés. Les paupières du blond papillonnèrent doucement, et il inspira alors profondément, son bras se resserrant autour de la taille étroite de son frère, alors que derrière le rideau de ses yeux se rejouaient les événements de la veille, et alors qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que tout c'était bel et bien passé, et qu'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé, un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres pleines. Lui qui avait vécu une vie d'aventures sans lendemains, les multipliants aussi vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire, aujourd'hui se retrouvait là, dans ce grand lit, allongé près de son frère, Sam étroitement blotti dans l'étau sécurisant de ses bras musclés, il n'aurait jamais cru que se réveiller aux côtés de la personne que l'on aime pouvait vous faire sentir aussi...vivant, reposé et surtout heureux. Car oui, il ne le cacherait pas, à cet instant même il était le plus heureux des hommes, le plus heureux des fous. Et ce pour une seule raison, Sam, son soleil, ses ténèbres, son amour, sa vie et son espoir d'un jour toujours meilleur, son frère, son confident, son meilleur ami et à présent son amant, et quel amant ce dit Dean en enfouissant le nez dans les longues mèches auburn du plus jeune, se trouvait à ses côtés dormant paisiblement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire l'amour avec un homme s'avérerait être aussi bon, aussi délicieux, et il n'aurait jamais rêvé, même dans ses songes les plus passionnés, que Sam serait à ce point réceptif et expansifs lors de leurs ébats, il en frissonnait encore, mais cette nuit avait été magique et Dean c'était émerveillé encore et encore des plaintes qu'il parvenait à soutirer des lèvres aguichantes de son cadet, de la façon dont leurs corps s'étaient aussi facilement emboîtés, trouvés et retrouvés, comme si depuis toujours la personne leur étant destinée c'était avérée être là depuis toujours, moule parfait pour s'accoupler avec vous, et Dean avait remarqué avec émoi, même si il était évident que le corps de Sam et le sien était en tous points différents, dès leur premier baiser les différences avaient aussitôt disparus et alors ce fut un véritable feu d'artifice de sensations nouvelles, de sentiments révélés, et de découvertes émerveillées, alors que Sam avait glissé parfaitement contre lui, lui permettant de trouver ses zones érogènes sans peine, le guidant tout aussi vocalement que corporellement, puis quand Dean avait enfin fait de leurs corps une seule et même entité, tout était devenu clair, limpide, ils étaient chacun arrivé à la maison, chez eux et il était inutile de chercher ailleurs, c'était une évidence en soi, comme si le ciel, la terre, le feu, l'eau et l'air, tous les éléments réunis, avaient depuis le début planifiés qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre, que personne ne leur conviendrait mieux qu'eux-même, et Dean sentit une bouffée d'amour l'étouffer, presque, alors qu'il bénissait son frère d'avoir fait le premier pas la veille. Il sentit cette drôle de fierté primitive enserrer ses entrailles, et il resserra ses bras sur le corps chaud de son frère, une exclamation venant de loin, très loin en lui, passant la barrière de ses lèvres pleines.

- A moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui est à toi ?

Répondit la voix encore endormie de Sam, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son frère posés de façon possessive sur son bas ventre, il senti Dean bouger légèrement derrière lui, sa bouche embrassant le haut de son crâne, son souffle chaud caressant la peau sensible sous ses cheveux, Sam bougea alors habilement pour se retrouver face à face avec le blond, toujours confortablement emprisonné dans la prison que Dean avait formé autour de lui avec ses bras et jambes, il croisa le regard vert magnifique du plus vieux, était-ce dû à leur nuit d'amour, à l'intimité du petit matin, mais aujourd'hui il pouvait voir tout un panel d'émotion qu'il n'avait pas vu dans le regard de son aîné depuis un certain temps, depuis ce premier baiser volé et là encore il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir ce qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui admirer, Dean n'ayant pas l'intention de lui cacher ses sentiments d'avantage apparemment, surtout pas ce matin après enfin avoir cédé complètement. Dean garda le silence un moment, surpris d'avoir été entendu par son cadet qu'il croyait plus profondément endormi que ça, mais après tout il n'avait jamais fait de mystère concernant Sam, quiconque ayant rencontré les frères Winchester dès les premières minutes avait été mis au courant d'une chose, Sam appartenait à Dean, et Dean appartenait à Sam, rien ni personne n'aurait pu se mettre entre eux peu importe les épreuves diverses par lesquelles ils étaient passés, peu importe aussi le nombre de déchirement qu'ils avaient connus, au final le résultat était toujours le même : l'un avec l'autre, envers et contre tout ! Donc quelque part, Sam n'avait été qu'à moitié étonné par ce fébrile aveu de son frère, et étrangement il avait senti son coeur cogner plus fort d'entendre Dean énoncer de façon aussi audible cette évidence, c'était comme si c'est quelques mots venaient celer l'enchantement de la nuit passée. Dean l'embrassa alors, lui coupant le souffle, le baiser n'était pas brûlant, pas passionné, il était doux et profond, et c'était comme si Dean par ce simple geste s'imprégnait encore plus en lui, Sam avait l'impression que son frère pourrait lui voler son âme rien qu'avec ses baisers, et c'était un sentiment à la fois effrayant et si grisant de sentir son corps se dérober ainsi à la merci de votre assaillant. Enfin le blond relâcha ses lèvres, pantelant contre la bouche gourmande de Sam, qui passa ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux, basculant sur le dos pour que Dean se retrouve allongé sur lui, les coudes de chaque côtés de son visage, les doigts plongés dans les longues mèches jouant naturellement avec les filins soyeux et lisses.

- Toi Sam...Tu m'appartiens !

- Je t'ai toujours appartenu, tu sais, d'une certaine manière !

- Je sais mais...

Dean sembla chercher un temps ses mots, semant une pluie de baiser le long de la nuque de son frère, qui soupirait avec satisfaction sous les lèvres chaudes, puis Dean trouva son oreille et y murmura.

- Tu m'as toujours appartenu mais pas comme ça...Maintenant plus rien, plus personne, ni même le ciel ou l'enfer ne pourrait défaire ce qui nous a lié cette nuit Sammy !

- Dean...

Murmura en retour Sam, prenant en coupe le visage de son aîné entre ses mains, il caressa la courbe délicate d'un sourcil, glissa sur l'arrête du nez marqué de tâches de rousseurs, puis dessina une des pommettes aristocratique de Dean avant d'avouer, presque timide.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça tu sais, cette nuit, tout ce qui c'est passé, la façon dont tu m'as touché, comme si tu pouvais caresser mon coeur à chaque mouvement, même avec Jess, ça n'a jamais été si profond, jamais été aussi...juste ! Ce qui est totalement fou n'est-ce pas, car tu es mon frère, mais j'ai eu l'impression cette nuit que c'était plus que faire l'amour, c'était comme...comme...

Le jeune homme resta alors silencieux, lui qui avait fait des études, lui ayant eu le nez plongé dans des tonnes de bouquins, se trouvait aujourd'hui à court de mots pour exprimer ce qui pourtant n'était en fait qu'une évidence.

- C'était si fort Dean, comme si ça avait en fait été écrit ainsi depuis le début, comme si ce qu'on a, ce qu'on a vécu, eh bien...on n'aurait pu encore tenté de résister je sais que tôt ou tard on se serait retrouvés au même point car, oui, ça devait être écrit quelque part ! Je l'ai senti en moi, quand toi en moi n'étions plus qu'un j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver soudain à...

- ...la maison !

- Oui, c'est ça...à la maison !

- Je sais Sammy, j'ai ressenti exactement la même chose, pour être franc, j'avais déjà ressenti ça une fois, mais ça m'avait complètement terrifié à l'époque...

- Quoi...

- Quand tu m'as offert ton premier baiser, ça a été pareil, comme si toi et moi nous fondions soudain ensemble, comme si le temps et l'espace n'existait plus et que c'était juste toi et moi qui définissions alors le monde et rien d'autre ! Et ça m'a fait peur à l'époque, car ça allait carrément au-delà de moi, de ce que j'aurais pu comprendre et aurait voulu comprendre à l'époque et comme tu l'as dis, j'ai su hier quand tu m'as embrassé qu'on n'aurait de toute façon pas su passer à côté encore longtemps !

- Je t'aime...

Avoua Sam ému, il resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Dean l'attirant à lui, il plongea le nez dans cet espace entre le cou et l'épaule du blond et respira alors cette effluve, cette odeur qui était si typique, si unique, cette odeur qui était Dean tout simplement, et il eut l'impression alors qu'il ne l'en aimait que plus encore, et il se demanda alors si jamais un jour il cesserait de sentir son amour s'accroître, il en doutait fortement, car après tout c'est de son frère dont il était question, et l'amour qu'il avait pour le blond n'avait toujours fait que grandir depuis son plus jeune âge, bien avant encore qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce que c'était l'amour.

- Je t'aime...Je t'aime tellement Sammy !

Dean s'empara alors des lèvres offertes de Sam, ce dernier fut parcouru d'un délicieux frisson alors qu'il rendait son baiser au blond, encerclant le cou de son frère de ses bras musclés, il savait que les déclarations pleines de sentiments et de guimauve qu'ils venaient de se faire n'arriveraient pas très souvent, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment, à une époque peut-être aurait-il été plus demandant pas rapport à Dean, mais à présent non, il avait bien changé au cours des dernières années, et il savait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, Dean avait été plus sincère que jamais à l'instant en lui ouvrant son coeur et Sam chérirait ce moment tout le restant de ses jours, c'est vrai il n'avait pas besoin que Dean lui répète tout les jours combien il l'aimait quand il pouvait parfaitement le lire dans les yeux magnifiques du plus vieux.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Demanda la voix rauque du blond, Sam sourit et collant ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son frère y murmura avec délectation lorsqu'il sentit le corps du jeune homme réagir tout aussitôt, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule et son sexe durcissant rapidement contre sa cuisse.

- Je pense que...j'ai horriblement envie de toi !

- Hmmm Sammy, tu sais ça peut très vite s'arranger ça !

- Ah oui...

Répondit le cadet avec un sourire taquin. Dean gloussa légèrement, plantant son regard dans celui déjà voilé de désir de Sam s'exclama.

- Viens je vais te montrer à quel point c'est bon de faire l'amour au petit matin !

- Hmmm...je ne demande qu'à voir ça chéri !

- Chéri hein...

Semant une pluie de baiser le long de la nuque offerte de Sam, Dean murmura.

- Bébé quand j'en n'aurais fini avec toi, crois-moi tu seras incapable de marcher pour le restant de la journée !

Un grognement satisfait lui répondit alors qu'une main audacieuse se refermait autour de son membre gonflé. Quelques instants plus tard la chambre résonnait de soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Et au moment où Dean s'enfonça dans le corps de son frère ce fut pour l'entendre murmurer.

- Hmm...Dean...tu viens de réussir un exploit...j'aime le sexe dès le petit matin désormais...

- Hmm Sam...

* * *

><p><strong><em>«...Wandering through starry skies <em>**

**_And when tomorrow's day arrives_**

**_I'll be a moment closer to the_**

**_Brightest Hour, here with you...»_**

L'air qui s'engouffrait par la terrasse ouverte était chaud et sentait bon l'embrun marin, il venait allégrement caresser la peau du jeune homme allongé de tout son long dans le grand lit de draps blanc, sur le ventre, les bras passés sous l'oreiller, une jambe relié négligemment alors que le draps le recouvrant ne montait pas plus haut que sa chute de reins vertigineuse, lui couvrant à peine les fesses et offrant ainsi un spectacle magnifique de la beauté du jeune chasseur. Une douce odeur de caféine lui parvint aussi, planant entre sommeil et éveil, il écouta les sons l'entourant, au loin il pouvait entendre le roulement des vagues et le clapotis de l'eau contre le parquet de bois de la véranda, puis un oiseau dans un arbre non loin qui chantonnait joyeusement, puis plus proche les douces notes de musique d'un de ses groupes qu'il aimait écouter, enfin le bruit d'une respiration calme à ses côtés, alors que sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule lorsque les doigts agiles du propriétaire de la respiration se mirent à retracer lentement la courbe harmonieuse de ses omoplates puis des muscles dorsaux, et glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses fesses puis remontant son dos empruntant le chemin inverse, il apprécia le toucher sans ouvrir un oeil, c'était bon d'être ainsi caresser au réveil, si doux et intime même si cela n'avait rien de sexuel, puis une paire de lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa peau déposant une myriade de baisers le long de son épaule, ce qui arrachèrent au bel endormi un soupir d'aise non dissimulé, alangui il se laissa alors glisser de plus en plus dans le monde de l'éveil, souriant sous les assauts de son amant, il était heureux et ses soupires mimèrent ce sentiment de bonheur, il frissonna lorsque la belle voix rauque de son aîné résonna au creux de son oreille.

- Morning Sunshine...

- Hmmm...bonjour...

Répondit-il la voix encore embuée d'un reste de sommeil, il tourna la tête vers son frère, les lèvres toujours étirée par ce sourire magnifique qui ne le quittait plus depuis la veille maintenant, c'était la preuve incontestable de son bonheur présent. Il ouvrit alors les paupières révélant la mer bleu nuit sous elles et croisa les opales couleur émeraude de Dean qui brillaient de joie et d'amour, il tendit une main paresseuse vers le blond et caressa la joue râpeuse sous sa main, il retint un grognement de plaisir de sentir cette peau d'homme sous ses doigts, si douce malgré la virilité brute du blond. Sa main glissa ensuite sur la nuque du plus vieux pour l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux dont ils se délectèrent chacun, Sam était alors certain d'une chose, il ne pourrait plus se passer des lèvres de son frère et jamais ne pourrait se lasser de les embrasser. Quand malheureusement le baiser prit fin Dean s'exclama gloussa légèrement.

- Décidément j'adore tes lèvres Sammy !

- Mes lèvres seulement ?

Demanda le brun avec une moue un peu boudeuse, ce qui accentua le rire de Dean, qui, glissant à moitié sur le corps du jeune homme, rétorqua.

- Non...pas seulement tes lèvres...mais elles je les aimes d'une façon très particulière !

Sam gloussa un instant avant de frotter le bout de son nez contre celui du blond, les bras passés derrière la nuque du jeune homme il lui demanda.

- Dis-moi, c'est bien du café que j'ai senti non ?

- Hm hm...le petit déjeuner de monsieur est prêt, tu viens !

- Oui, je me couvre un peu et je te rejoins !

- Parfait dans ce cas !

Murmura Dean s'emparant à nouveau des lèvres du brun, dans un baiser qui leur coupa à chacun les jambes, enfin c'est porté par l'euphorie des premières notes de l'amour que le blond quitta la chambre direction la cuisine, pendant que dans la chambre, Sam se levait gracieusement, s'étirant tel un chat, il trouva le pantalon blanc que portait son frère la veille et l'enfila à même la peau, il rejoignit ensuite ce dernier sur la véranda, son ventre se mettant à gargouiller, au passage il augmenta un peu le son de la musique, Dean était assis à sa place habituelle le regard plongé à l'horizon, et Sam retint de nouveau son souffle devant tant de beauté, l'exact même sentiment que la veille l'emplissant une fois de plus.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la table bien chargée, Sam senti son estomac crier famine aussitôt, il prit place face à Dean et s'exclama.

- Dis donc que nous vaut un petit déj' aussi copieux !

Le blond le regarda avec une lueur malicieuse dans le fond du regard, un sourire lubrique s'étira le coin de droit de sa bouche alors qu'il s'exclamait avec un naturel presque affligeant.

- Après tout l'exercice de cette nuit je me suis dis que tu aurais surement besoin de reprendre des forces ! Beaucoup de forces, vu qu'on est dimanche et que par conséquent...

Il fit une pose le temps d'attraper sa tasse de café.

- Je t'ai à ma merci pour le reste de la journée, et de la nuit et même de la matinée demain ! N'est-ce pas génial !

- Hmm...on t'as déjà dis qu'avec cet air là tu fais vraiment pervers !

- Oh Sammy...cet air là il spécial juste pour toi voyons !

- Dean...

Souffla le brun avec indignation, mais elle ne dura pas longtemps car Dean arriva à le faire éclater de rire l'instant d'après juste en haussant comiquement les sourcils. Le cadet se retint de lui susurrer alors « _Je t'aime_ », il savait que son frère comprendrait de toute façon juste en lisant ses yeux.

- Le sentiment est partagé Sammy...

Fit Dean, le nez dans sa tasse, un sourire aux lèvres, Sam secouant la tête avec incrédulité, personne ne l'avait jamais aussi bien compris que son frère, et ce depuis toujours.

- Café ?

Demanda Dean, pour changer de conversation, Sam lui tendit sa tasse avec un sourire, le blond en profita au passage pour le servir de jus multifruits, le brun observa les aliments sur la table, ne sachant pas par où commencer, il se dit qu'après tout peu importait ce par quoi il allait ouvrir ce festin qu'il l'attendait car à dire vrai, Dean n'avait pas tort en ayant sous entendu que les activités de leur première nuit, ainsi que leurs réminiscences matinal lui avait vraiment ouvert l'estomac, il s'empara alors d'un petit pain rond qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de son couteau, grignotant avec gourmandise la mie dans le même mouvement, Dean posant un regard amusé sur lui, il beurra son pistolet qu'il garnit ensuite de confiture de fraise. Le pain ne fit pas long feu, tout comme ses deux frères d'ailleurs, Sam enchaîna alors avec du fromage, un bol rempli de fraises, pastèque, ananas et de la mangue, il croyait pourtant ne pas en avoir racheté, il leva un regard plein de questions vers son frère, ce dernier ce contenta de hausser les épaules et lui fit signe du menton de continuer à manger.

- Eh bien...j'avais vraiment très faim !

- J'ai cru remarquer...

Pouffa Dean à l'intention de Sam qui le regarda, l'air de dire « _tu peux parler_ », levant les mains en signes de reddition le blond s'exclama.

- Du calme chaton, je te taquine c'est tout ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir manger autre chose qu'une tasse de café et un toast de temps en temps !

- Hmm...depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici j'avoues avoir repris le goût de manger !

- C'est bien, c'est important et tu le sais !

- Oui maman, je sais !

- Tu ne criais pas maman cette nuit si je me souviens bien...

- Ah oui et je criais quoi dans ce cas !

Demanda le brun taquin, Dean le prit au mot et se relaxant totalement dans sa chaise se mit à imiter son amant la nuit durant.

- _Hn...ah Dean...oui...comme ça...hmm...j'aime ce que tu me fais...donne m'en encore...plus vite...Dea...plus fort...han...han...prends-moi...prends-moi..._

- C'est bon j'ai compris pas besoin de rejouer le film j'y étais et t'étais pas mal non plus dans ta performance...chéri !

Coupa Sam en envoyant sa serviette en petit boulet de canon sur la tête de son frère, ce dernier éclata de rire, il mit un certain avant de se reprendre une main posée sur la hanche comme pour ce donner du soutien, ses côtés lui faisant soudain mal de rire trop fort. Puis il accrocha le regard de Sam posé sur lui, et frissonna, les regards du jeune homme avaient changé radicalement, la retenue d'avant-hier ayant à présent disparus, Dean pouvait lire toutes sortes d'émotions diverses dans les prunelles saphir du jeune homme, amour, envie, tendresse, joie, désir, émerveillement et bien d'autres choses plus subtils encore, et quelque part il était sur que d'une certaine façon son propre regard devait refléter tout cela aussi. Il se leva alors et contourna la table venant s'asseoir à cheval sur les cuisses de son cadet, ses bras pendant sur les épaules larges de Sam, il repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille droite avant de murmurer.

- Chéri hein...tu aimes ce surnom Sammy !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de rougir, le mot « _chéri_ » lui était venu tout naturellement pour être honnête et il n'avait pas pu le retenir avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres, c'était étrange jamais il n'avait surnommé son frère si ce n'est pas « _Dea_ ou _De_ », mais « _chéri »_ avait semblé le mot parfait pour désigner son amant, comme Dean lorsqu'il aimait à l'appeler « _Bébé_ », même si la différence était que Dean avait employé ce mot avec lui d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, parfois c'était surtout pour l'embarrasser éhontément durant ses années d'adolescences.

- Pas plus qu'un autre, c'est sorti tout seul, okay !

- Hey...

S'exclama doucement Dean en prenant son visage en coupe, il retraça la lèvre inférieur de Sam du pouce et s'exclama les étonnant chacun de son aveu.

- Même si ça m'a souvent dérangé ce genre de petit mot doux, dans ta bouche ça me fait tout autre chose dans le bas ventre ! Ca ne me dérange pas au contraire, je crois que...j'aime ça, c'est comme si tu marquais ton territoire !

- Hey on n'est pas des chiens Dean...

- Quoi tu en doutes encore après cette nuit de sexe endiablé bébé !

- Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, tu es pire qu'hier si c'est possible !

- Ah les bienfaits du sexe, Sammy !

Avoua Dean tout sourire, celant ses paroles d'un baiser profond, Sam, les bras autour de la taille de son aîné, le rapprocha plus près de lui, leur bas ventre entrant en contact, assez pour sentir le début d'érection de chacun, et le brun en fut tout excité.

- Dis donc quel effet je te fais !

- Je sais, qui eut cru qu'un homme me ferai bander comme ça, hein !

- Oh Sam, quelle façon vulgaire de t'exprimer _College Boy_...

S'indigna faussement Dean, plongeant sur le cou de son frère qu'il dévorait avidement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux une fois de plus.

- Mais j'aime ça ton côté rebelle...va falloir travailler un peu plus la-dessus !

- Quand tu veux, mais pour l'instant j'ai d'autres idées en tête !

Murmura Sam le souffle court alors que Dean s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon derrière l'oreille, là où le brun était plus que sensible, il gémit de bonheur lorsque son frère ondula du bassin contre son sexe dur à présent, il fit glisser sa main gauche le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond tandis que la droite se faufilait sous élastique de son boxer agrippant une fesse musclée.

- Hmmm...Sam !

Gémit Dean dans son oreille, le faisant frissonné, Sam dans un mouvement ample se mit debout, Dean accroché à ses épaules, ses jambes passées autour de la taille étroite du plus jeune, Sam allant jusque dans le salon où il s'allongea sur le divan, recouvrant son frère de tout son poids, au plus grand bonheur du blond qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de protester du changement de position, et oui il avait l'habitude d'être au-dessus la plus part du temps, mais avec Sam, une part de lui longtemps ignorée, se mettait à crier haut et fort des désirs inavoués, comme être le passif dans leur...couple, car autant se faire à l'idée dès maintenant, ils étaient désormais un couple dans tous les sens du termes, et donc par passif il sous-entendait être pris par Sam et pas l'inverse, et il savait que tôt au tard il trouverait le courage nécessaire pour en faire la requête à son amant. Et peut-être même plus tôt que tard...

- J'ai encore envie de toi...chéri...

Susurra Sam taquin, alors qu'il s'appliquait à sucer le pomme d'Adam de son frère, ce dernier entrant dans son jeu s'exclama.

- Oh mais fais-toi plaisir bébé !

- Hmm...pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, crois-moi !

Dean éclata de rire alors que Sam fondait sur lui avec gourmandise, le plus jeune avait sur le visage la même expression qu'un gosse lâché dans un magasin de jouets et avec pour moyen de payement la carte Gold illimitée de ses parents, et ce n'est pas vous dire alors le plaisir qu'avait le blond de découvrir cette facette encore très mal connue du plus jeune.

))))((((

- Dean...tu m'as tué !

- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais là Sammy, je serais incapable d'enchaîner avec un second round ! Faire l'amour avec toi relève presque d'un marathon, c'est incroyable !

Sam gloussa fier de lui, Dean venait de lui avouer d'une façon détournée qu'il était la personne avec qui il avait pris le plus de plaisir pendant l'amour et ça c'était un vrai élément booster pour son égo.

- Tu sais...je m'étais souvent demandé ce que ça ferait d'être aussi...intime avec un homme ! Depuis ce baiser, c'était une idée qui revenait me tarauder à intervalle régulier, même quand j'étais avec Jess, jamais je n'ai pu oublier ce que j'avais ressenti cette fois là entre tes bras et inconsciemment je sais qu'à chaque fois je comparais quand j'étais aussi proche de quelqu'un et j'aurais pu, tu sais...essayer avec un homme mais...

Le jeune homme reprit son souffle un instant avant de poursuivre, Dean l'écoutant attentivement, couché sur le dos, Sam reposant sur sa poitrine, son regard suivait les contours des quelques rares nuages décorant le ciel bleu, son oreille restant attentive pour son amant.

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, j'avais la désagréable impression à chaque fois de te trahir d'une certaine façon, ce qui je sais est absurde mais je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher d'espérer secrètement très loin au fond de moi alors imagine ma surprise le jour tu je me suis rendu compte que le cambrioleur qui avait pénétré chez moi n'était autre que mon frère, l'objet de mes désirs les plus fous, j'avais autant envie de t'en coller une que de t'embrasser comme un fou à l'époque !

- Si je me souviens, t'a plutôt opter pour la première option !

- La faute à qui...Mr. Arrogant !

Dean se mit à rire silencieusement, quand il se fut calmé un silence paisible plana dans la pièce, le soleil passant par les grandes vitres caressait leur peau nue avec délice, puis le blond avoua.

- Tu es le seul homme que j'aie jamais désiré, Sam !

Le silence lui répondit mais il put sentir son frère sourire contre son sein gauche, le langage corporel était un merveilleux outil de communication aussi de temps en temps n'est-ce pas.

- Dean.

- Hm ?

- Il faut que je te parles d'une chose, c'est important !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sammy ?

- Il est arrivé quelque chose hier quand j'étais en ville...

- Je m'en suis douté...racontes-moi !

- Je suis tombé sur Ebony au magasin, et tu sais ce que je t'ai dis une fois sur elle...

- Que tu sentais qu'elle était entourée d'une aura surnaturelle !

- Eh bien, c'était justifié, elle descend d'une très longue lignée de sorcière !

- Quoi ? Mais...? Des sorcières, pourquoi tu...?

- C'est de la magie blanche uniquement, j'ai vérifié, mais elle a eut une...une vision lorsqu'elle m'a touché au magasin, elle m'a demandé de venir la voir après son service, chez elle, et c'est là que je suis parti en début de soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ?

- C'était assez trouble, mais sa mère a su mettre de l'ordre dans la vision de sa fille, elle aussi est sorcière, elle m'a dit que les plans qu'avait Azazel pour moi n'avait jamais été le fondement même de mon destin et aussi que...

Sam, s'assit soudain prit de peur d'avouer la suite à Dean, maintenant qu'il venait de le retrouver il ne voulait pas voir le blond s'éloigner une fois de plus, mais Dean dut le comprendre car il prit une position assise et caressant la joue du brun lui demanda la voie inquiète.

- Tu peux me le dire, je ne vais nulle part bébé, okay ! Ce n'était pas le fondement et ton destin et quoi, Sammy ?

- Et aussi que le sang de démon n'avait pas fini son travail sur moi, que pour l'instant c'était en suspends et que du fait j'étais incomplet, que les modifications du sang de démon seraient radicales sur mon corps mais bénéfique et non maléfique contrairement à ce qu'on avait toujours cru, elle m'a aussi dit que Ruby avait tout chamboulé en me rendant accroc au sang de démon, et que si tu ne l'avais pas arrêté à temps alors les conséquences auraient pu être très graves pour moi !

- J'ai toujours dis que c'était une pétasse, bordel !

Grogna Dean, il glissa une main entre celles tremblantes de Sam, ce dernier évitait son regard tout le temps de son récit, ayant peur de lire les sentiments dans les yeux de Dean.

- Et j'aurais dû t'écouter dès le début, mais j'étais guidé par ce que j'ai entre les jambes à l'époque désolé !

- On n'est tous passé par ce genre de cas crois-moi Sammy !

- Enfin, Essence, la mère d'Ebony, m'a dit que pour être complet, pour que mon corps arrive à à la fin de sa transformation, je devais faire quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que c'était...?

Demanda Dean la voix blanche soudainement, Sam prit une grande bouffée d'air et continua.

- Elle m'a fait boire un genre d'infusion, j'ai pas su reconnaitre tout ce qu'elle a mis dedans, ensuite Ebony m'a dit que je devais faire le premier pas et arrêté d'attendre si je voulais accomplir mon destin !

- Le premier pas ? De quoi elle parlait, en disant ça ?

- De nous...

- De...quoi, j'y comprends rien là Sam ?

- C'est simple, elle a dit que je devais arrêter de lutter et laisser la nature faire son oeuvre aussi que ce qui nous lie, n'est en rien quelque chose de mal bien au contraire, que c'était notre destin et que ça avait été écrit bien avant notre naissance ! Et c'est pour ça que je me suis toujours senti autant attiré par toi, que jamais personne n'a pu prendre ta place ! Et quand je suis rentré, que je t'ai vu si beau et détendu dans la cuisine, j'ai su, j'ai senti les derniers rempart de ma résistance s'effondrer comme un château de cartes au premier coup de vent, je savais ce que je voulais, toi, je te voulais depuis si longtemps et si fort que je ne voulais plus attendre, je te voulais tout de suite mais j'avais peur que tu me repousse quand je t'ai dit que j'allais t'embrasser et puis tu m'as répondu et...Dean...j'ai cru que mon coeur allait cesser de battre par un trop plein de bonheur !

- Okay...Okay...et elles t'ont dit en quoi les dernières modifications de ton corps allaient se manifester ?

- Non, juste que c'était quelque chose de bon...il nous suffit juste d'attendre à présent !

- Okay...la vache...merde...

Murmura Dean, en passant une main tremblante entre ses mèches blondes hirsutes, il jeta un regard au brun et le vit fixant toujours tout sauf lui, il s'approcha plus près de Sam et prenant son visage entre ses mains, murmura tout en l'embrassant.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre Sam, je suis là où j'ai toujours voulu être, il n'est pas question que je parte maintenant ! Jamais, j'ai bien peur que désormais je vais te coller, pire qu'une sangsue, l'horreur que ça va être pour tes nerfs fragiles !

- Oh t'inquiète un peu plus qu'en temps normale ne va pas m'effrayer et je compte bien sur le fait que tu me colle et attention, je t'interdis d'aller voir ailleurs espèce de tombeur, tu m'appartiens !

- Dis donc, je croyais que c'est toi qui m'appartenais !

- C'est du pareil au même chéri, maintenant fermes-là et embrasse moi !

- Tes désirs sont des ordres bébé !

Gémit Dean en fondant sur la bouche offerte de Sam, ce dernier relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenu jusque là, tout irait bien ce dit-il, oui maintenant qu'il avait Dean juste pour lui il savait, il sentait que tout irait bien, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, peu importe ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus en cours de route, ils étaient invincibles maintenant qu'ils étaient ainsi lié pour la vie.

**_«...I'll be a moment closer to the _**

**_Brightest Hour here with you_**

**_One step closer, getting brighter...»_**

**A SUIVRE.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, fin du chapitre 7, en avant pour le 8...<strong>_

**_Bon maintenant que le morceau "SENTIMENT" est passé on va se pencher sur la sang de Démon et les futurs problèmes que cela va causer à notre petit Sam..._**

**_Ca promet d'être marrant je le sens._**

**_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez (et je sais Dean s'est vraiment expansé question sentiment et le reste mais c'est pour le bien de la fic, il va redevenir à peu près normal ensuite, n'ayez crainte)..._**

**_Bisous bisous_**

**_Pussicats_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Young Blood

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Aucun des personnages, des paroles ne m'appartiennent, si ce n'est les mots dont je me sers pour écrire chaque chapitre. Le reste, Jensen et Jared (Dean et Sam), Supernatural et enfin les chansons, sont la propriété des acteurs eux-mêmes(ils s'appartiennent c'est clair mdr !), de la CW et enfin des groupes dont les paroles m'auront inspirée pour chacun des chapitres à venir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8.<strong>_

**_Young Blood_**

**_«...We lie beneath the stars at night_**

**_Our hands gripping each other tight_**

**_You keep my secrets hope to die_**

**_Promises, swear them to the sky...»_**

Trois semaines.

Cela faisait exactement trois semaines aujourd'hui que Dean et lui formaient à présent un couple digne de ce nom et Sam avait encore parfois du mal à le réaliser. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tout se passerait si bien et surtout que Dean le surprendrait comme il le faisait depuis leur première nuit ensemble. Oh, certes, son frère était resté fidèle à son caractère, un ours mal léché, mais en-dehors de ça Dean était un amant hors-pair, un amoureux attentionné… Le moindre geste de sa part signifiait tant de choses, exprimant tout ce qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute mais que Sam d'une certaine manière pouvait lire dans le jade de ses yeux, après qu'ils aient fait l'amour une fois de plus.

Dean l'avait aussi fortement surpris après avoir appris pour le sang de démon et la séance avec Ebony et Essence. Sam aurait pensé que le blond réagirait beaucoup moins bien qu'il ne l'avait fait compte tenu du passé, mais étrangement Dean n'avait fait que le soutenir et le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, c'était Dean après tout. Tous deux attendaient à présent un quelconque signe précurseur du changement que leur avaient promis les deux sorcières, mais toujours rien à l'horizon pour Sam, il ne se sentait pas différent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du même genre.

- Hey Sam, alors la journée ?

Demanda Dean, lorsque Sam passa la porte de la cuisine. Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Etait-ce la chaleur qui le fatiguait ainsi ? Il avait eu du mal à tirer la fin de ses cours aujourd'hui et n'avait eu qu'une envie lors de sa dernière demi-heure de tutorat, rentrer chez lui, pousser Dean à lui accorder quelques câlins voire peut-être, s'il était vraiment chanceux, un massage et faire le vide total de son esprit.

- Ca va, la journée fut longue !

- S'exclama le brun en se servant un grand verre de limonade fraîche comme il l'aimait. Il jeta un regard surpris vers son frère et demanda, étonné :

- Elle est faite maison ou je me trompe ?

- Non, elle est faite maison, je me suis souvenu que petit tu adorais ça quand il faisait très chaud alors...

Répondit Dean, soudain gêné sous le regard entendu que lui lançait son frère. Sam posa son verre sur le comptoir et s'approcha du blond, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts allant d'eux-mêmes jouer dans les petits cheveux recouvrant la nuque de Dean, puis il se pencha pour attraper les lèvres pulpeuses du plus vieux, qui lui rendit son baiser avec plaisir.

- Hmm... rien de tel après une longue journée que tes lèvres et de la limonade bien fraîche !

- La journée a été si dure que ça ?

Demanda Dean, clairvoyant. Sam soupira et secoua la tête.

- Dure, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot pour la décrire, mais vers la fin je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, rentrer. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la chaleur mais mon corps tout entier crie « fatigue » ! J'ai juste envie d'une longue douche et de passer le reste de la soirée tranquille avec toi, là !

- Hmm... eh bien monte te doucher, moi je vais m'occuper de nous faire un truc à manger et puis repos pour toi ce soir !

- Hmm... tu sais...

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que je suis tombé sur un petit copain hors-pair !

- Parce que tu en doutais encore ! _S'exclama Dean faussement indigné. Sam éclata de rire suite à la petite tape sur la fesse que venait de lui asséner son frère et se penchant pour lui voler un dernier baiser il s'éclipsa pour aller prendre cette douche tant désirée._

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam rejoignait Dean dans le salon. Sans un mot ils se mirent à manger dans un silence agréable, reposant pour le mal de tête que ressentait le brun. Dean à la fin du repas remarqua la façon dont son frère se massait les tempes. Il emporta les plats à la cuisine, chargea le lave-vaisselle et retourna au salon toujours sans un mot il tendit une main à son frère. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris, mais s'empara de la main qui lui était tendue. Dean dut tout de même le tirer à lui quelque peu et l'instant suivant Sam le suivait dans les escaliers, puis dans la chambre.

Dean entreprit de lui ôter son t-shirt ensuite son pantalon et son boxer, laissant le jeune homme nu comme un ver. Le blond le fit s'allonger sur le lit, disparaissant un instant il revint ensuite pour s'installer à califourchon sur le haut des cuisses du plus jeune. Sam reconnut l'odeur d'huiles essentielles de lavande, mandarine, menthe et d'autres parfums plus subtils. Il ne se posa pas la question de savoir où Dean les avait trouvées, il se contenta de respirer profondément et de profiter de la douceur des mains calleuses travaillant les nerfs et muscles noués de son dos, de ses jambes, ses épaules, ses bras… Tout son corps y passa et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement profond quand son frère lui demanda de se retourner d'une voix très douce. L'instant d'après sa tête reposait sur une des cuisses du blond alors que Dean travaillait les points de douleur de son crâne, ses tempes et l'arrête du nez puis le front. C'était délicieux et bientôt son mal de tête ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Alors que les doigts de son frère devenaient caresses sur sa peau, Sam ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard émeraude du plus vieux. Dean pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda d'une voix basse :

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non... merci, c'est passé.

- Hn... très bien, repose-toi maintenant, je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins, okay ?

- Okay...

Murmura Sam qui sentait déjà les bras de Morphée l'attirer rapidement dans le monde du sommeil. Dean sourit en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle son frère venait de s'endormir, nul doute qu'il devait vraiment être crevé.

Le blond se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, il se demanda si la fatigue et les maux de têtes n'étaient pas les premiers symptômes de la « transformation » de Sam. Il sentait cette petite voix insidieuse en lui chuchoter doucement que oui c'était bien ça et que ce n'était que le début, mais quelque part le plus âgé des Winchester ne ressentait pas cette frayeur passée lorsqu'il avait appris que son frère avait du sang de démon dans les veines… Etrangement cette fois-ci il avait l'impression, son instinct lui soufflait que tout allait bien, que ce qui était en train de se passer ne serait en aucun cas démoniaque. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de son être de se sentir angoissée. Sam n'était pas du genre à se plaindre lorsqu'il se sentait fatigué et si aujourd'hui son cadet lui en avait parlé c'est que sa fatigue devait vraiment être importante. Dean ne savait pas comment tout cela allait évoluer, il espérait juste que Sam n'allait pas subir plus de complications que de la fatigue ou des maux de tête.

Toujours habité par ses pensées, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau de la douche et en sortit ensuite pour attraper la serviette blanche posée sur le rebord du lavabo. Il l'enroula autour de sa taille, une fois son corps séché il ouvrit le robinet du lavabo et se brossa les dents, enfin après avoir enfilé un boxer il rejoignit son frère, Sam dormant toujours profondément.

Le cadet se pelotonna automatiquement contre le torse chaud de Dean. Le blond sourit : même endormi Sam semblait chercher sa présence, c'était comme si maintenant que leur relation avait évolué, le jeune homme devait - d'une certaine façon - se rassurer en sentant le corps de son frère contre le sien pour se prouver que tout était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve de plus, que Dean et lui formaient vraiment un couple, que son frère lui appartenait effectivement. Et même s'il ne le disait pas, le blond avait ce même besoin et c'était lorsqu'il sentait Sam aussi proche de lui qu'il savait que c'était bien la réalité et rien d'autre. Entourant la taille du brun de son bras droit, il plongea le nez dans la masse de cheveux sombres et respira doucement l'odeur familière et rassurante de son petit frère.

- Bonne nuit Sammy ! _Murmura-t-il avant de se laisser bercer par la respiration régulière et profonde de son amant. Etonnement il s'endormit rapidement lui aussi_.

Trois jours plus tard, les maux de tête continuels de Sam n'ayant pas diminué, au contraire, Dean se retrouva devant la porte de la famille Jones. C'était sous le coup de l'inquiétude que le jeune homme avait conduit jusque-là et maintenant il ne savait par où il commencerait mais cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de frapper quelques coups sur le panneau de bois clair et d'attendre que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard Essence Jones lui faisait face.

- Bonjour !

- Euh... Bonjour madame Jones, je suis Dean Winchester.

- Le frère de Sam...

Répondit la femme. Sans attendre de réponse, elle se décala quelque peu sur la droite et fit signe au blond d'entrer. Il la remercia d'un sourire, mal à l'aise car - et ce n'était un secret pour personne - il n'avait jamais réellement porté les sorcières dans son cœur, au même titre que les démons il les détestait. Mais il était prêt à faire un effort, après tout c'était de Sam dont il s'agissait et son frère était plus important que tout le reste.

- S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous.

- Merci.

- Alors... comment va Sam ? _Demanda la femme en posant un regard chaleureux sur le chasseur tapant du pied par nervosité__.__ Essence sourit et posa une main sur le genou droit de Dean avant d'ajouter_ :

- Rassurez-vous, je suis loin d'être le genre de sorcière auquel vous avez l'habitude d'être confronté.

- Ouais... sans doute. Excusez-moi, c'est juste que la présence des... d'une sorcière me rend toujours un peu fébrile.

- Que diriez-vous d'un verre de limonade, j'ai fait un gâteau, cela vous dit d'y goûter ?

- Euh...?

- J'arrive tout de suite et Dean... _fit-elle en se levant du fauteuil d'osier dans lequel elle était précédemment installée_.

- Oui ?

- Détendez-vous.

- Et sur ce, Essence disparut par la porte coupe feu séparant cuisine et véranda.

- J'espère que vous aimez le gâteau au yaourt ?

- J'adore ça.

- Excellent ! Voilà, votre verre de limonade et une part encore chaude de plaisir culinaire, maintenant expliquez-moi ce qui se passe avec Sam, son corps a commencé à présenter des signes n'est-pas ?

- En effet, il souffre de maux de tête depuis quelques jours et ça ne semble pas vouloir diminuer et avec ça il se fatigue beaucoup plus vite qu'avant, comme si les migraines le vidaient lentement de son énergie.

- Je vois, c'est normal vu son cas, cependant je peux vous préparer un mélange d'herbes qui permettra de faire disparaître les migraines et la fatigue. Mais cela n'empêchera pas le corps de Sam de finir son processus de mutation, si on peut appeler cela ainsi.

- A propos de cette... transformation, de quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

- Ca je n'en suis pas sûre, ce dont je suis certaine en revanche c'est que ce n'est rien de démoniaque, juste une question de génétique relative au corps de votre frère.

- Et est-ce qu'il y aura plus sérieux que les maux de têtes et la fatigue ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. _Fit la sorcière le regard soucieux, les mains serrées autour de son verre de limonade_.

- C'est toujours pareil... _soupira Dean à demi-voix. Il sentit le regard ambré de la femme fixé sur lui_.

- Toujours pareil ?

- Oui, tout ça... Le sang de démon, le surnaturel, toutes ces merdes qui nous poursuivent depuis notre naissance… Je pensais vraiment qu'en venant ici on pourrait vivre en paix, ne serait-ce qu'un temps et apparemment c'était encore trop demander. Vous savez, je ne veux pas me plaindre, quand on devient chasseur on l'est jusqu'à la fin, mais juste pour une fois...Dean... C'est tout à fait justifié de vouloir le repos, je ne vous connais pas plus que ça Sam et vous, mais je peux cependant voir que vous en avez vu beaucoup plus que vous n'auriez dû, même en étant chasseurs. Cette nouvelle épreuve que vous allez devoir traverser ensemble, qui sait, peut-être sera-t-elle bénéfique ? Qui peut dire si au bout du chemin l'obscurité vous attend ? Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est ce que j'ai pu ressentir en la présence de Sam : que le bonheur n'est pas loin, juste à un souffle de vous et il suffit de vous laisser porter vers lui pour qu'il vous ouvre les bras !

- J'espère que vous avez raison, Sam est tout pour moi, plus important que la vie elle-même et je ne désire qu'une chose c'est le voir heureux et hors de danger, loin de la souffrance. Il a déjà trop connu ça, je veux tout faire pour le voir sourire jour après jour.

- J'ai bon espoir, je peux voir dans vos yeux ce que j'ai vu dans ceux de Sam : qu'il était heureux, au fond de son cœur il l'est réellement et c'est vous qui en êtes responsable. Maintenant, une autre part de gâteau ?

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser...

- Des bêtises ! S'il vous plaît, mangez, je vais préparer ces herbes et vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Essence sortit alors par la baie vitrée et s'éloigna dans son jardin. Dean put voir la sorcière cueillir un assortiment de plantes qu'elle déposa dans un petit panier d'osier. Avec la faible brise soufflant dehors, le doux son de plusieurs carillons - pendus sous l'auvent et ici et là dans le jardin – lui parvint. Dean trouva cette petite musique mélodieuse et relaxante. Il resta un long moment à écouter tout simplement et peu à peu sentit s'apaiser l'inquiétude qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se dit soudain en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu, presque sans nuage, que tout irait bien il voulait croire que Sam irait bientôt mieux et qu'alors ils l'auraient, leur moment de paix.

- Et voilà, le temps de les broyer et ce sera bon. _S'exclama Essence en pénétrant à nouveau dans la véranda. Dean hocha la tête, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle déposait les plantes sur une petite table et se mettait ensuite à broyer le tout dans un petit bol de porcelaine blanche à l'aide d'un pilon. _Tenez, une tisane matin et soir et si jamais vous avez d'autres questions ou doutes, je suis là, même en pleine nuit !

- Merci beaucoup madame Jones...

- Essence !

- Merci beaucoup Essence, ainsi que pour le gâteau qui était succulent et la limonade. Je vais y aller, est-ce que je vous dois quelque chose pour les plantes ?

- Rien du tout, bonne journée Dean et passez le bonjour à Sam.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Et sur ce, le jeune homme se leva, la sorcière l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et c'est sur un dernier signe de tête qu'il prit congé. Il était soudain impatient de rentrer retrouver Sam. Une lueur d'espoir venait d'éclore quelque part au fond de lui et il voulait s'y agripper si fort, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot le reste du trajet. Finalement, aller voir Essence Jones avait été une très bonne idée.

- Sam ? Hey Sam, tu es là ?

S'écria Dean en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il monta alors quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au premier et trouva l'objet sa recherche endormi dans leur chambre. Dean resta immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte à observer son cadet.

Sam – même s'il était différent de lui physiquement – était vraiment un bel homme, grand, les épaules larges, de longs bras musclés juste ce qu'il fallait, un torse puissant. Ses abdominaux étaient dessinés à perfection, menant à une ceinture d'Apollon à faire pâlir un saint, ses longues jambes interminables étaient à la fois puissantes et graciles – si cela pouvait être possible pour un homme. Enfin c'est le visage du jeune homme qui attira l'œil admiratif de Dean, les hautes pommettes, la bouche pleine mais masculine, le nez large et le grain de beauté discret à sa droite.

Il était si beau, si désirable que Dean se demandait encore comme quelqu'un comme Sam n'avait pas plus joué de son physique, comme lui l'avait fait pour attirer les filles depuis l'âge de quatorze ans. Sam, même s'il était conscient de sa beauté, avait toujours semblé être mal à l'aise dans son corps, incertain et peu confiant… Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, où le cadet des Winchester s'était révélé si différent et pourtant toujours le même, mais le fait d'avoir sauté le pas, d'avoir cédé à la tentation et à ses envies s'était avéré libérateur pour le brun : ses inhibitions d'antan avaient volé vers d'autres horizons et Dean n'était pas pour s'en plaindre. Il trouvait que l'amour, le sexe avec un homme s'avérait aussi satisfaisant, aussi fort qu'avec une femme et les sentiments s'y ajoutant, c'était tout simplement exquis. Il avait l'impression au fond de lui que ses innombrables conquêtes n'avaient été là que pour une seule chose : l'aider dans la recherche du plaisir ultime, de l'union parfaite. Qui eut cru alors que c'est entre les bras de son petit frère qu'il l'aurait trouvée ! Certainement pas lui, loin de là et pourtant... Ce bonheur-là n'avait pas de prix et il serait à présent bien incapable d'y renoncer, peu importaient la morale et la raison, il voulait bien devenir fou si cela signifiait pouvoir aimer Sam pleinement. Il n'avait plus peur de se consumer dans cette relation, au contraire il avait l'impression que d'une certaine façon il n'arriverait jamais à en être rassasié, qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez, il en voulait toujours et encore plus.

Sortant de ses pensées, il s'approcha silencieusement du lit sur lequel il s'assit. Naturellement sa main se perdit dans les longues mèches chocolat de Sam et c'est d'une voix douce – qu'il se connaissait peu – qu'il prononça :

- Hey _spleepy head_, debout !

- Hmm...

Grogna Sam, mais la main caressant ses cheveux semblait être le fil conducteur de son réveil et il ouvrit lentement les paupières, sentant sa migraine toujours bien présente. Dean entra alors dans son champ de vision.

- Comment tu te sens ? _Demanda le blond_.

- Toujours pareil... cette migraine ne veut pas passer.

- J'ai quelque chose pour la faire partir.

- Ah oui ?

- Hm... Je suis allé chez Essence, elle m'a fait un mélange d'herbes à infuser pour soulager ta tête, tu te sens de descendre à la cuisine pour que je t'en prépare une tasse ?

- Je vais prendre une douche d'abord, je crois.

- Okay, je reviens, d'accord ?

- Hm hm... _soupira Sam, son frère l'embrassant doucement_.

Dean quitta la chambre et descendit à la cuisine faire chauffer une bouilloire d'eau. Sur ce temps Sam se dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bain, il soupira de frustration sous le jet chaud de la douche : même ça n'aidait en rien à combattre son mal de crâne, plus les secondes défilaient, plus il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement il pouvait sentir le sang battre rageusement contre ses tempes sensibles. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il tendait le bras vers l'éponge pour se laver. Quelle horreur ! Il espérait vraiment que la tisane de Dean ferait de l'effet, il se mettait presque à regretter d'avoir accepté de boire ce foutu mélange quand il était allé voir Ebony et sa mère, si le positif que la plus vieille des deux sorcières avait entrevu signifiait migraines, souffrance et autres, merci mais il aurait pu s'en passer.

Quand il retrouva la chambre, son frère en passait la porte, une tasse fumante entre les mains. D'un signe du menton Dean lui indiqua le lit.

- Allonge-toi. Voilà, tiens, fais attention c'est assez chaud.

- Okay...

Sam s'empara du mug et souffla sur le liquide, quelques secondes plus tard il testa du bout des lèvres la température qui lui sembla supportable. Doucement il se mit à boire le liquide foncé qui sentait étrangement, mais dans l'état où il se trouvait il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir l'impression qu'un cataclysme grondait sous son crâne.

Dean l'observait en silence, le regard sérieux, dans l'attente d'un signe d'amélioration. Sam apprécia la présence rassurante du plus vieux à ses côtés. Quand sa tasse fut vide il s'allongea confortablement contre les oreillers moelleux, sa main se faufilant dans celle de son frère et soupirant d'aise il attendit que la tisane fasse effet. Peu à peu il la sentit agir, son rythme cardiaque se calma, ses tempes cessèrent leur martèlement atroce, sa respiration devint de plus en plus profonde alors qu'une étrange torpeur lui tombait dessus puis ce fut le trou noir, il s'endormit, la douleur diminuant graduellement.

Quand Dean fut certain que rien, pas même un ouragan, ne pourrait réveiller Sam, il descendit à la cuisine déposer la tasse sale dans l'évier, puis fit le tour des portes qu'il verrouilla avant de remonter à l'étage auprès de son amant. Il préférait garder un œil sur son cadet plutôt que de s'enfermer dans le hangar pour travailler sur le bateau. C'est avec un bon bouquin qu'il s'installa sur le lit à côté de son frère, qui tout naturellement – sentant la présence de son aîné – vint se blottir contre son flanc, sa main droite agrippant fermement la cuisse musclée du blond. Dean sourit de la possessivité flagrante du brun, même dans son sommeil, comme si, maintenant qu'ils étaient amants, Sam devait absolument montrer à **qui **Dean appartenait, ce qui semblait efficace… Le blond se souvenait de la dernière fois où ils étaient descendus en ville – les courses obligeant – et qu'une plantureuse blonde avait entrepris de flirter avec lui sous les yeux orageux de son cadet. Ni une ni deux Sam n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins et après l'avoir appelé chéri – en revenant du rayon crème glacée – l'avait délibérément embrassé avec passion sous les yeux ébahis de la blonde et des quelques autres clients présents. Dean n'avait su que dire, Sam avait ensuite lancé un regard expressif à la jeune femme, c'était à peine si Dean n'avait pas eut l'impression de voir flotter les lettres « A moi ! » devant lui. Croyez-le ou non, cela avait eu un réel effet excitant sur lui et dès qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux le blond avait entrepris de faire l'amour passionnément à son cadet qui en avait redemandé encore et encore, criant clairement que désormais Dean lui appartenait et qu'il tuerait – ou presque – quiconque tenterait d'approcher de trop près son amant. Pas possessif, ni même jaloux le Sammy, n'est-ce pas ! Qui aurait cru que les jours suivants, le brun passerait le plus clair de son temps alité sous l'effet de migraines atroces dignes de celles qu'il avait connues à l'époque du démon aux yeux jaunes ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>«...Ohh, can't anybody see<em>**

**_We've got a war to fight_**

**_Never found our way_**

**_Regardless of what they say...»_**

_**- Qui es-tu ?**_

_**- Bientôt... bientôt tu sauras Sam...** Répondit l'enfant, sans cesser d'agiter les jambes pour prendre de l'élan et faire basculer la balançoire sur laquelle il était assis._

_Les pâles rayons de la lune faisaient briller sa peau, il en semblait ainsi presqu'éthéré. Tout ce que Sam pouvait dire c'est qu'il était jeune et avait des yeux très verts, aussi verts que ceux de Dean, si ce n'était plus profonds peut-être. Se balançant plus fort, ce fut comme si du bout de ses petites chaussures rouges il pouvait toucher la cime du ciel sombre au-dessus d'eux. Un éclat de rire lui échappa et il se mit à disparaître lentement, comme une image qui perd sa fréquence sur un écran trop vieux. Sam sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge : l'enfant ne devait pas partir, il avait besoin de savoir, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'efface complètement, mais comment ? C'était comme s'il était immobile et ne pouvait pas l'atteindre quoiqu'il tente de faire, comme si un écran invisible les séparait tous deux. Sam s'écria alors :_

_**- Attends, ton nom, dis-moi au moins ton nom !**_

_**- Mon nom...?**_

_**- S'il te plaît !**_

_**- Mais je n'en ai pas... moi je suis juste sans nom.**_

_**- Quoi... mais...**_

_**- C'est l'heure, Sam, je dois y aller, au revoir.**_

_**- Non, ne disparais pas, attends, tu dois rester avec moi... attends...**_

_Mais c'était trop tard, la pâle figure avait fini par s'évaporer, happée par l'immensité d'encre du ciel. Sam sentit un grand vide lui serrer les entrailles, il avait échoué, il n'avait pas pu l'attraper à temps et maintenant..._

* * *

><p>Sam se réveilla en sursaut, un cri silencieux bloqué dans sa gorge étroite. Dean alarmé lui faisait face, ses mains tenant fermement ses épaules. Il tremblait et une grande tristesse venait de remplacer le vide dans son cœur. Sans savoir pourquoi il sentit des larmes lui échapper, sous le regard effrayé de son frère.<p>

- Sammy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _L'enfant_ !

- Quel enfant Sammy ?

- Celui sur la balançoire, j'ai pas pu... j'ai pas pu... j'ai pas pu Dean...

- Shhh... c'est fini, c'était juste un cauchemar, c'est fini Sam !

- Il était si proche et puis... il a disparu, c'est ma faute !

- Shh bébé, c'est fini ! Je suis là, je suis là avec toi.

- Dean...?

- Oui Sammy...

Le cadet passa brusquement ses bras autour du cou du blond et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il éclata en sanglots désordonnés, il avait du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité, cela lui avait semblé si _réel_, si concret, cet enfant était juste si... comme un mélange de lui et Dean plus jeune, mais au même âge que Josh. C'était déroutant, effrayant et tellement soudain à la fois.

- Il avait tes yeux, si verts... Ils étaient si verts et des cheveux blonds comme les tiens...

- Shh... calme-toi Sam, calme-toi !

Sam s'accrocha à la voix rassurante du blond et se laissa aller alors que Dean s'allongeait, tenant toujours le brun serré dans ses bras, une de ses mains lui lissant les cheveux. Peu à peu Sam sentit la paix l'envahir, la réalité de nouveau accrue tout autour de lui, Dean si vivant contre lui, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait oublier cet enfant, quelque chose en lui l'attirait, le maintenait lié, comme enchaîné à son être.

- La migraine est passée... _laissa-t-il tomber, la voix neutre_.

Dean soupira dans ses cheveux. Au moins Sam ne souffrait plus mais le cauchemar de son frère l'inquiétait, pas tant parce qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve, mais parce qu'à la façon dont Sam avait réagi après avoir ouvert les yeux, le blond pouvait facilement déduire que son frère avait sûrement été victime d'une sorte de vision. Et de ces visions, Dean avait toujours eu quelque peu peur, car à chaque fois qu'elles avaient frappé son frère il n'avait su comme réagir, comme faire pour soulager le jeune homme.

Il fallut un long moment pour que les tremblements dont était parcouru Sam cessent, sa respiration redevenant régulière et non plus saccadée contre la peau de Dean, son cœur reprenant un rythme normal. Son estomac gronda soudainement, il croisa les prunelles de jade du plus vieux et ce dernier lui caressa la joue avant de dire :

- Allez viens, que je te nourrisse espèce de géant.

- Hn...

Une demi-heure plus tard, un plat de pâtes fumant lui était présenté. Sam se mit à manger aussitôt, il était affamé.

- Hmmm...

- On dirait que ça te plaît.

- C'est délicieux Dean !

- Mange dans ce cas, tu en as besoin.

- Oui maman...

- Idiot.

- Crétin.

- Du con.

- Moi aussi je t'aime salope.

- Attends, tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire subir la salope comme tu dis.

- Ouuh j'ai peur chéri...

- Tu devrais...

Dean réprima un éclat de rire, Sam allait mieux et c'était bon de retrouver son frère, la migraine n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent. Il prépara cependant une autre tasse de tisane pour le jeune homme, une fois que ce dernier aurait fini son repas. Les migraines appartenant au passé, Dean ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se poser des questions sur cet enfant aux yeux verts dont Sam avait rêvé ou eu la vision et il en soupira presque de dépit : une angoisse à peine terminée, une autre pointait déjà son nez.

**_«...We're only young and naive still_**

**_We require certain skills_**

**_The mood it changes like the wind_**

**_Hard to control when it begins...»_**

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>DESOLEE pour le retard, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, du coup je suis partie sur une autre fic, dire de débloquer mon inspiration, ajouté à ça un second semestre plus que rempli à la FAC et les problèmes de santé n'aidant pas, il m'aura fallu quoi presque deux mois pour terminer ce chapitre... Mais le voici enfin, on l'attendait tant (vous comme moi je vous assure)... Enjoy et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS svp !<em>**

**_Kiss you all_**

**_T._**

**_PS : un énorme merci et bisous à ma béta, qui même si elle ne connaissait pas l'univers de la série fait un super boulot à corriger mes horreurs, et surtout MERCI pour le cours sur les H.E miss ! _**


	9. Chapter 9 : Bloostream

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : Attention, le premier dialogue entre Dean et Sam est tiré du film _**« **__**Do começo ao fim »**_, film brésilien que je vous conseille vraiment de regarder. Il existe en français aussi je crois (je l'ai vu en version originale sous-titrée, je ne sais pas si la version française est originale avec sous-titre français ou en français tout simplement). Je n'ai changé ici la scène que dans les gestes et déplacements des garçons et ajouté ensuite quelques dialogues. Cette scène m'avait tellement frappée que j'ai tout de suite voulu l'intégrer dans cette fic, les paroles collant avec les sentiments que je veux faire transparaître entre Dean et Sam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9.<strong>_

_Bloodstream_

_«...Wake up look me in the eyes again_

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

_Words can relay nice_

_They can cut you open_

_And the silence surrounds you_

_and hunts you...»_

Dean s'était éveillé lentement aux premiers rayons de soleil rampant dans la chambre calme où les deux amants se trouvaient tendrement enlacés sur le grand lit blanc. Le blond regardait son cadet dormir paisiblement depuis de longues minutes. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été les plus joyeux pour Sam et il devait avouer que l'état de santé du brun le tracassait de plus en plus. Si seulement il n'y avait que les migraines dont le brun souffrait toujours… Il fallait à présent y ajouter de longues crises de douleurs abdominales, quelques sautes d'humeur et cette extrême fatigue qui frappait sans crier gare un jour sur deux ou presque. Dean avait voulu retourner voir Essence, puisque les problèmes de santé de son frère étaient liés au rituel auquel il avait participé, mais Sam s'y était formellement opposé, car selon lui tout ça allait finir par passer. Enfin, Dean s'était quand même promis de revoir la sorcière s'il ne voyait aucun changement dans l'état de son frère au-cours de la semaine.

En attendant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme, de son dos musclé, ses épaules larges, ses bras élancés et robustes qu'il avait passés sous l'oreiller pour dormir – comme à son habitude. Il caressa des yeux la chute de reins du brun et l'arrondi de ses fesses merveilleuses, à peine cachées par le drap les recouvrant. Mû par un désir grandissant, il bougea légèrement pour recouvrir un peu plus le dos de son jeune amant, sa main droite redessinant les courbes et vallons avec une délicatesse que Dean s'étonnait chaque jour de posséder. Peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il s'agissait de son Sammy et non de quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela faisait ressortir ce côté doux et énamouré en lui. Et amoureux, qu'est-ce qu'il l'était ! A chaque minute il se trouvait l'être davantage, chaque petite chose que faisait Sam, chaque regard du brun faisait grandir cet amour fou qu'il sentait palpiter en lui. Il le sentit soudain s'étirer, se déployer, grand et majestueux, dans chaque particule de son être et c'est en le laissant s'exprimer qu'il se retrouva à murmurer :

- Je t'aime ! _Fit-il en déposant un baiser entre les omoplates saillantes de son amant endormi._

- Hmm... pourquoi tu m'aimes ? _Demanda Sam de sa voix encore endormie, un petit sourire peint sur les lèvres._

- Je t'aime parce que... tu es à moi. _Souffla Dean, ses baisers s'égarant le long du dos de son cadet, qui frissonna délicieusement sous les assauts du blond._ Je t'aime car tu as besoin d'amour, d'être aimé. Je t'aime parce que quand je te regarde... Je me sens comme un héros. C'est à chaque fois pareil. Depuis toujours. Je t'aime parce que quand je te touche... Je me sens plus homme que n'importe quel autre homme. _Avoua-t-il __en__ s'arrêtant entre les reins du brun, qui gémit doucement alors que le souffle de son frère taquinait sa peau sensible à cet endroit précis._

- Je t'aime aussi... _Répondit Sam, ne __ressentant aucun désir de__ bouger. Il était trop bien pour briser ce moment privilégié. Ce n'était pas tous les jours après tout que Dean lui faisait ce genre de déclaration non déguisée._

- Et pourquoi m'aimes-tu aussi ? _Demanda le plus vieux, caressant une des fesses rebondies __de son amant__._

- Je t'aime parce que... Quand je te touche... Je te fais sentir plus homme que n'importe quel autre homme. _Dit-il, suscitant un petit rire étouffé de son frère._ Je t'aime parce que... Personne ne pourra jamais nous accuser de nous aimer. Et je t'aime parce que... pour pouvoir comprendre notre amour... ils auront besoin de faire basculer le monde du tout au tout ! _Révéla Sam, prenant son frère aux tripes sans s'en rendre compte dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le visage du plus vieux lui était __caché par__ la pâle clarté illuminant la chambre __dans laquelle__ s'engouffrait une légère brise matinale par la baie vitrée entrouverte._ Je t'aime parce que tu pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, mais malgré tout c'est moi que tu aimes. Seulement moi.

- Seulement toi ! _Fit la voix voilée de désir du blond alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos du brun, heureux de sentir ce poids sur lui à présent._ Seulement toi. _Répéta-t-il avant de le pénétrer lentement, arrachant un gémissement étranglé de son frère qui agrippa son oreiller entre ses longs doigts fins. Il ne pourrait jamais se repaître de sentir Dean en lui, peut importe le nombre de fois que son frère pouvait lui faire l'amour, à chaque fois c'était à nouveau un réel bonheur, à chaque fois il avait l'impression de redécouvrir une nouvelle définition à la possession._

Dean, après s'être ouvert ainsi, se sentait fébrile, comme si cet aveu l'avait totalement mis à découvert, comme si maintenant que c'était sorti, Sam avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Car s'ouvrir, pour le plus vieux des Winchester, se mettre réellement à nu, voulait dire tant de choses et bien plus encore. Avoir passé une vie de conditionnement, une vie à tout garder pour lui, à ne jamais vraiment livrer son cœur, avait fait de lui l' être incertain et fragile qu'il était à présent sous le regard trop bleu de Sam. Un regard qu'il avait l'impression de sentir fouiller en lui, cherchant dans les tréfonds de son âme la moindre étincelle de sincérité qu'avait voulu exprimer Dean, car si le plus vieux était à présent en équilibre précaire sur le fil de la vérité, Sam se tenait en équilibre sur un pied uniquement, celui de l'incertitude. Dean ne venait-il pas de lui dire ce qu'il désirait tant entendre... Sam se sentit défaillir, il s'écarta légèrement du visage de Dean et posa son front contre celui de son frère avant de murmurer la respiration saccadée :

- Je n'ai pas dit ça juste pour te donner bonne conscience, tu sais... _Sa voix craqua en un étrange son rauque, attestant d'une faiblesse sans faux-semblant qui __frappa__ le blond de plein fouet. Prenant Sam au dépourvu, il saisit son visage entre ses mains avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait jadis pas cru capable, et alors que leurs souffles se suspendaient au fil du temps, il approcha inexorablement son visage. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord puis la passion, le manque et l'envie l'emportèrent sur le reste et leurs langues s'accrochèrent dans un baiser brûlant qui dévasta tout sur son passage..._

- Je sais... Moi non plus..._ Souffla-t-il entre ce baiser et le suivant, ses reins reprenant leur danse endiablée, lui permettant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'intimité brûlante de son amant._

- Hmm... Dean... _Gémit Sam alors que son __frère__ frappait avec passion contre le point le plus sensible de son corps. C'était si bon, si enivrant, qu'il avait parfois l'impression de perdre pied, de perdre la tête, de se perdre lui-même quand Dean lui faisait ainsi l'amour… Mais c'était __tellement__ bon qu'il n'aurait voulu échanger sa place avec personne, il avait __tant__ bataillé pour l'obtenir qu'à présent il voulait la garder jalousement : il voulait son frère rien qu'à lui._ Tu m'appartiens ? _Lui demanda-t-il entre deux baisers fiévreux._

- Je t'appartiens... _Avoua le blond, logeant sa tête dans le cou du brun pour s'imprégner de son odeur unique et virile._

Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'ils se lèvent, aussi paressèrent-ils entre sommeil et éveil, la présence de l'autre leur suffisant. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, la brise journalière s'engouffrait plus fortement dans la chambre quand Sam se tordit soudain de douleur. Ce fut si brusque que Dean en sursauta de surprise. Tournant la tête vers son cadet, il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en voyant Sam se contracter puis gémir sous un accès aigu de douleur dans le bas ventre.

- Sammy... _Balbutia le blond, incertain. Il pensait que pour une fois Sam pourrait passer une journée tranquille, enfin il l'avait surtout espéré. Mais on connait tous l'histoire des Winchester et de leur foutue chance…_

- Dean... ça fait trop mal... _Pantela Sam. Un cri lui échappa soudain, alors qu'il avait l'horrible impression qu'on lui écartelait les entrailles._ Mon ventre... Dean, aide-moi, je t'en prie. _Supplia__-t-il, la voix affaiblie à cause de la souffrance._

- Ok... ça ne peut plus durer, j'appelle Essence ! _S'exclama Dean en repoussant vivement le drap pour diriger vers la salle de bain, afin d'y trouver un antidouleur assez puissant pour apaiser un peu son frère. Après quelques secondes de recherche il finit par tomber sur quelque chose __qui pourrait__ faire l'affaire. Un verre d'eau plus tard il revint auprès de Sam, qu'il aida à se relever avec précaution pour prendre le comprimé et boire sans s'étrangler._

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Dee ? _Demanda le brun dans un murmure tremblant, avant de finir par sombrer lentement dans un sommeil comateux, les mains toujours crispées sur son abdomen douloureux._

- J'en sais rien, mais je vais tout faire pour ça cesse, je te le promets! _S'exclama Dean avec douceur, avant de quitter la chambre __lorsque Sam se fut endormi_.

- Une fois habillé à la va-vite, Dean descendit dans le salon et appela Essence Jones. Il n'attendit pas longtemps que la sorcière lui réponde.

- Allô ? Essence Jones à l'appareil... _S'éleva la voix reconnaissable de la femme dans le combiné._

- Bonjour Essence, ici Dean Winchester.

- Ah, bonjour Dean, comment allez-vous, vous et Sam ?

- Eh bien, je suis désolé de vous téléphoner aussi tôt dans la journée, mais il s'agit de Sam justement : il ne va pas bien du tout ces derniers temps, et son état ne fait qu'empirer. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur là. Je ne vous ai pas téléphoné plus tôt car Sam pouvait encore supporter un minimum les migraines, mais à présent il souffre de violentes crises abdominales et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire... Je suis totalement perdu Essence, je... _Lâcha le jeune dans un flot rapide de paroles._

- Très bien Dean, calmez-vous avant toute chose, tout va très bien se passer, d'accord ? Cela fait partie du processus de transformation qu'est en train de vivre Sam. J'arrive aussi vite que possible avec de quoi calmer la douleur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je... Oui, merci... Je... Sammy, il...

- Je comprends que vous soyez apeuré mais tout ira très bien, vous verrez. Je vais raccrocher maintenant, il me faut juste le temps d'aller préparer le nécessaire pour Sam et je vous rejoins.

- Nous vivons dans la villa des Gresson. _Précisa le blond._

- Oui, Ebony m'a dit que vous viviez là. Je vous laisse Dean, je serai là dans un peu moins d'une heure. Si vous pouvez trouver un antalgique en attendant mon arrivée...

- J'en ai déjà donné à Sam, il s'est endormi.

- Très bien, s'il dort tant mieux, c'est le meilleur moyen pour lui d'oublier la douleur et de ne pas trop s'épuiser. Si vous avez une bouillotte quelque part, posez-la lui sur le bas-ventre.

- D'accord, je vais m'en occuper. Au revoir Essence. _La salua Dean._

- A tout de suite Dean. _Répondit la sorcière d'un ton doux et apaisant avant de raccrocher._

Aussitôt Dean se mit à la recherche d'une bouillotte, se précipitant à l'étage pour fouiller les salles de bains mais il ne trouva rien. Il allait devoir joindre Dany pour qu'elle lui précise s'ils avaient ce genre de chose dans la maison. La jeune femme répondit à la première sonnerie, ce qui soulagea le blond.

- Salut Dean, un problème ? _S'exclama la voix joyeuse de la jeune femme._

- Euh, Sam ne va pas bien du tout, son état empire de jour en jour… Je te téléphone pour te demander où se trouvent les bouillottes, j'ai beau regarder dans les salles de bains, je ne trouve rien. _Répondit vivement le jeune homme._

- C'est dans la cuisine, le deuxième placard au-dessus du frigo en partant de la droite, sur la première planche du bas.

- Génial, tu me sauves, j'avais peur de devoir le laisser seul le temps d'aller en acheter une en ville.

- Toujours les migraines ? _Demanda Dany, qu'il avait mise au courant de l'état de son frère à chaque fois qu'il l'avait au bout du fil, ce qui était tout de même assez fréquent._

- Les migraines ont quelque peu diminué d'intensité ces derniers jours, mais à présent il souffre de crises de douleurs abdominales, et ça le frappe sans crier gare. Là il dort sous l'effet des comprimés que je lui ai fait prendre et j'attends l'arrivée d'Essence. Elle saura quoi faire, mieux que moi en tout cas ! Elle m'a dit que cela était tout à fait normal et faisait partie du changement que subissait Sam actuellement, mais j'ai quand même une frousse terrible Dan, je ne veux pas le perdre alors qu'on vient seulement de se trouver tous les deux, tu comprends ?!

- Très bien... Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas le perdre. Si tu en as besoin je suis là, tu sais que tu peux me parler à n'importe quel moment ! _S'exclama la jeune femme, rassurante._

- Merci Dan, il n'y a vraiment qu'avec toi que je peux parler de tout ça, ... _Avoua le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était lui-même étonné d'avoir trouvé une confidente en la jeune femme, lui qui avait était aussi expansif qu'un ours ! A présent il parvenait sans peine à s'ouvrir avec elle._

- Tu vois, je me suis trompée de voie : ce n'est pas vers la gynécologie que j'aurais dû me tourner mais vers la psychologie. _Se plaignit théâtralement la jeune femme dans le combiné._

- Il est encore temps de bifurquer... _Fit le jeune homme, amusé._

- Quoi, changer ?! Après autant d'années d'études et d'internat ?! C'est bon, je termine ce que je fais ! Encore quelques mois et je serai officiellement gynécologue.

- C'est génial ! Et on pourra bientôt vous voir toi et Josh ! Sam se languit de lui, je te dis pas ! _S'exclama Dean en sortant du micro-ondes la bouillotte qu'il avait trouvée dans le placard, __comme__ l'avait indiqué son amie. Il remonta alors auprès de son amant et déposa le petit sac rempli de noyaux de cerises chauffés à bonne température, sur son bas-ventre. Sam soupira d'aise en sentant la douce chaleur se diffuser sur sa peau sensible, l'apaisant graduellement._ La bouillotte semble fonctionner, son visage est déjà moins crispé. _Précisa le blond dans le combiné._

- Tant mieux. Bon je te laisse alors, tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? Bisous, je t'appelle plus tard ! _Termina la jeune femme. Son bipeur venait de retentir, un nouvel accouchement se préparait et on avait besoin d'elle._

- Je t'envoie un message quand j'aurai vu Essence. Bye, bonne journée. _Répondit Dean avant de raccrocher. Il vint s'asseoir près de Sam, attendant patiemment que la sorcière arrive. Il caressa tendrement les longues mèches chocolat de son cadet, lui apportant ainsi du réconfort sans pour autant __le__ réveiller._

- Une demi-heure plus tard, entendant le bruit du moteur de la voiture d'Essence mourir dans l'allée devant la maison, il quitta le chevet de son frère pour descendre ouvrir à la sorcière.

- Bonjour Dean... _S'exclama cette dernière en croisant le regard de jade du jeune homme, une fois que celui-ci eu ouvert la porte de la cuisine._

- Bonjour, je suis soulagé de vous voir ! Sam est à l'étage.

- Très bien, allons-y directement que je voie dans quel état il se trouve. _Fit-elle en entrant dans la maison, puis en suivant le blond dans l'escalier._

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière s'installait aux côtés de Sam, à présent allongé sur le dos et débarrassé de la bouillotte, le temps qu'Essence puisse l'examiner. Après avoir frotté ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, la femme les posa sur le ventre sensible du jeune homme et se mit à appuyer ici et là à la façon d'un médecin. Un petit sillon se forma entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle fronça ceux-ci. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Dean : ce dernier, debout au pied du lit, se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

- Dean, tu peux aller me chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît, chaude de préférence, ainsi qu'un bol et un mortier ?

- Tout de suite. _S'exclama le blond en quittant la chambre à toute vitesse._

- Sam...? _Demanda doucement la sorcière._ _Le brun gémit un peu à l'entente de son nom mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant : être enfermé dans ce léger néant médicamenteux était rassérénant, au moins sentait-il un peu moins qu'il avait mal, atrocement mal._ Je sais que tu m'entends, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te réveilles pour autant, écoute juste ! Tu me reconnais, c'est Essence. Je vais faire une incantation te permettant de ne plus avoir aussi mal, d'accord ? Pour la suite Dean saura quoi faire, je lui expliquerai quel comportement adopter dans les prochains jours, car ils ne vont pas être faciles pour toi. _Continua la jeune femme tout en passant une main maternelle dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme, dont le front était couvert de sueur sous l'effort que son corps devait fournir pour tenter de combattre la douleur._

- Voilà tout ce que tu m'as demandé Essence. _S'exclama Dean en pénétrant de nouveau dans la chambre._

- Parfait, maintenant viens près de Sam et prends-lui la main pendant que je fais mon tour de sorcière ! _Plaisanta-t-elle, avant de sortir diverses petites fioles pleines de liquides et autres plantes séchées._

_Elle versa les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin dans le bol, et les lia avec un peu d'eau chaude. Elle entreprit ensuite d'appliquer le tout sur le ventre de Sam, traçant divers idéogrammes dans l'épaisse pâte orangée qu'avait formé sa mixture. C'était un mélange de runes et autres motifs mystiques que Dean eut du mal à reconnaître pour la plupart : après tout, c'était Sam le plus calé dans ce qui était des symboles anciens et magiques. Enfin, tout en posant ses doigts sur le front du brun, la sorcière se mit à incanter un chant étrange dans une langue que Dean n'avait encore jamais entendu jusque là. Elle resta ainsi concentrée un long moment, avant de tendre une main vers Dean et de la poser sur le ventre de Sam, en la recouvrant de la sienne. Elle continua son incantation : une légère fumée commença à se dégager de la pâte devenue pourpre et s'éleva à une dizaine de centimètre de leurs deux mains jointes. Il sembla alors à Dean que des signes semblables à ceux qu'Essence avait tracés sur Sam se dessinèrent dans la fumée rosée. Essence les regarda apparaître en silence puis disparaître avec le reste de fumée. Enfin elle croisa les prunelles vertes de Dean et déclara, la voix basse et bizarrement plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée :_

- Le travail est entamé, Sam aura fini sa transformation dans quelques semaines approximativement, mais pendant ce temps restant, il va encore être victime de crises douloureuses comme celle de ce matin. Il faudra que je revienne plusieurs fois pour refaire ce cataplasme que je viens de lui poser sur l'abdomen. Je vais lui laisser celui-ci sur le ventre, il devra le garder toute la journée et ce soir seulement il pourra le retirer, au moment de prendre un bain. Pas de douche, il a besoin de reposer dans l'eau chaude un maximum de temps et que tu le soutiennes physiquement.

- Très bien, mais qu'a-t-il précisément ? _Demanda Dean, un peu perdu par tout ce que lui disait la sorcière et ce qu'il venait de voir._

- C'est à cause du sang de démon : celui-ci, n'ayant pas terminé son travail pendant la puberté de Sam, est en train de le compléter et c'est donc seulement maintenant qu'il en ressent les effets. La potion que je lui ai fait boire quand il est venu me voir a permis de désinhiber les cellules démoniaques présentes dans son sang et que Sam termine sa croissance, si l'on veut. Seulement, le fait qu'il soit à présent adulte rend le processus beaucoup plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. J'imagine qu'à un moment, Sam a dû être contaminé par du sang démoniaque, ce qui a fait pire que mieux, ne faisant ressortir que son côté maléfique et provoquant une certaine accoutumance.

- Sam s'était entiché d'une salope de démone après ma mort et elle l'a fait tomber dans le sang de démon : il était complètement accro… On a eu toutes les peines du monde à le faire décrocher.

- Eh bien cette idiote n'a fait que l'empoisonner plus qu'autre chose.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de cette pétasse de Ruby, excuse-moi pour mon langage, mais c'est vraiment ce qu'elle était : une pétasse confirmée. _S'exclama Dean avec hargne au souvenir de la démone. _

- Ruby, dis-tu ? Elle était sorcière avant de mourir ? _Demanda Essence, étonnée._

- Oui, tu la connais ? _Répondit Dean avec surprise._

- Oh, de nom seulement : une veille amie à moi m'a parlé d'une sorcière ayant basculé dans la magie noire et traitant avec les démons pour ouvrir les portes de l'enfer et libérer Lucifer de sa cage... Mais je ne savais pas que les frères Winchester avaient eu des démêlés avec elle sous sa forme démoniaque. La magie et la sorcellerie sont deux choses très instables Dean, nombre de sorcières finissent par se laisser happer par le côté obscur de leurs pouvoirs. Rares sont celles qui restent pures et continuent à vivre en parfait accord avec la terre, car la magie la plus ancienne et la plus puissante nous vient de la Terre et des ses éléments, l'eau, l'air, le feu... Dans ma famille on naît sorcière de mère en fille, et nous tâchons de garder nos filles dans la bonne direction, tentant vainement de ne pas les laisser se faire envoûter par l'appel de la magie noire. Bien sûr cela repose beaucoup sur la volonté et aussi sur les choix de la sorcière concernée pour ne pas tomber du mauvais côté et savoir discerner et utiliser à bon escient magie noire, rouge ou blanche.

- Tu sais, étant chasseur, les sorcières ont toujours été pour moi un sujet très délicat… C'est à ton contact et celui d'Ebony que j'ai commencé à les voir d'une toute autre façon, sinon je dois être honnête et dire que je déteste vraiment les sorcières. _Avoua Dean, la voix claire et pleine de sincérité. Il s'attira un petit sourire de la part d'Essence qui répondit :_

- Quand on a rencontré toute sa vie des être démoniaques ou fortement portés sur les ténèbres, c'est tout à fait normal de développer une certaine aversion envers ces êtres. Mais cela me touche de voir qu'Ebony a réussi à te faire ouvrir les yeux. Tu sais, moi à vrai dire je serais plus le genre sorcière guérisseuse, en quelque sorte, le genre que tu ne connais que par le biais de contes et autres récits fantastiques. A une époque pourtant, bien avant Salem, les sorcières et sorciers étaient connus pour leurs dons de guérisseurs/guérisseuses. Mais avec la montée en puissance des forces maléfiques sur Terre, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui oublièrent que notre pouvoir, notre raison d'être nous sont dictés et nous viennent de la Terre. C'est elle qui régit nos vies. Une sorcière est en contact avec chaque être, chaque espèce, chaque plante présente autour d'elle. Nous pouvons les sentir vivre et grandir en nous, et c'est cette particularité qui nous permet de ressentir comment guérir ensuite. Mais le monde est devenu fou, il se laisse étouffer par la folie humaine ! Peux-tu me dire, toi, pourquoi quand l'homme crée quelque chose cela finit presque toujours par être une arme de destruction massive ? L'exagération, le profit et l'avarice, voilà les facteurs alimentant cette folie. Sans parler du capitalisme et de la société de consommation qui polluent l'esprit de nos enfants. _Termina-t-elle, sérieuse et le regard perdu au loin, alors que machinalement elle s'essuyait les mains sur une serviette. Fouillant un instant dans sa grande sacoche, elle en sortit de grandes bandes de lin blanc__._ Je vais bander Sam, de sorte qu'il garde le cataplasme en place s'en se préoccuper de devoir rester allongé sur le dos. Quand le douleur frappera de nouveau, il voudra se rouler en boule par réflexe veille cependant à ce qu'il garde la bouillotte par-dessus les bandages, cela va permettre aux plantes d'agir plus vite et plus profondément.

- Très bien. Merci Essence d'être venue aussi vite. _La gratifia Dean, souriant doucement, son regard se posant son frère._

- C'est normal, Sam est devenu mon patient préféré ! C'est tellement facile de tomber sous le charme des Winchester… Et avec son regard de chiot et son grand corps il est attendrissant. Ah, si j'avais vingt ans, j'aurais pu m'amouracher de quelqu'un dans son genre... _S'exclama la femme, haussant les sourcils de façon comique. Elle poussa un léger soupir et battit des cils théâtralement, faisant éclater Dean de rire._

- C'est votre mari qui serait heureux d'entendre cela... _remarqua le blond. Le regard d'Essence s'assombrit alors brusquement, pourtant une lueur de tendresse brillait au fond de ses prunelles d'ambre._

- Ah, c'était il y a si longtemps que j'ai croisé son regard ! Liam Fergusson, pour lui ce fut le coup de foudre, mais de mon côté j'ai passé des mois à repousser ses avances. Il faut dire qu'il était si beau – et de bonne famille pour ne rien gâcher – et qu'il était connu pour ses frasques amoureuses dans tout la ville. J'habitais à l'époque un petit patelin si minuscule qu'il n'est même pas représenté sur la plupart des cartes, le genre d'endroit où tout le monde sait tout des autres riverains. Aussi, venant d'une famille assez spéciale et aux règles strictes, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de succomber au charme ravageur de ce bel irlandais, et pourtant...

- Mais il a fini par gagner votre cœur... _murmura Dean, pris dans le récit de la jeune femme. Il trouvait Essence tellement intéressante, le genre de figure atypique et se laissant porter par son propre courant._

- Oh, mon cœur oui, ainsi que mon âme, il m'a tout volé un soir d'été ! _S'exclama-t-elle dans un petit rire tendre._

- Comment s'y est-il pris ? _Demanda Dean de plus en plus curieux._

- C'était lors du bal des débutantes, j'avais un trac fou, je n'étais pas particulièrement emballée de participer à un tel événement : je me sentais gourde dans ma belle robe de mousseline blanche flottante à la ceinture jonquille. Mais cela tenait tellement à cœur à mes parents que je participe à un tel événement, qu'étant une bonne fille obéissante, qui voulait faire leur fierté et leur joie, je me suis pliée à leur désir. Mon cavalier était le fils d'un ami de mon père que ce dernier avait lui-même choisi. James était un garçon aussi intéressant qu'un banc de carpes dans un étang, je m'ennuyais ferme, me demandant comment écourter le plus rapidement possible cette soirée calvaire, quand il est arrivé, beau comme un dieu dans son smoking blanc. C'était la deuxième ou troisième danse, et mes pieds souffraient terriblement de se faire écraser par les longues raquettes de mon partenaire. J'envoyais des prières silencieuses au Ciel pour que la musique cesse et qu'on nous indique enfin de regagner nos places pour le repas de roi qui nous attendait, quand Liam s'est imposé. Grand et arrogant, mais tellement attirant et charismatique… en une courte phrase il a congédié mon cavalier, le casant avec sa propre cavalière, et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais à valser avec le plus bel homme de la soirée. Son aplomb m'avait autant estomaquée qu'exaspérée, je me disais qu'il était décidément très impoli et pas mal culotté. Nul doute qu'il savait ce que je pensais, à voir son petit sourire satisfait et amusé, puis il s'est penché et à murmuré dans le creux de mon oreille : _**« Une femme aussi magnifique que vous se doit d'avoir un cavalier digne de son élégance... »**_. Que répondre à ça ? D'habitude assez loquace, je perdais tout sens de la répartie entre les bras de cet homme, et je crois bien que c'est une des raisons qui me poussait à le repousser : il était nocif à ma santé mentale et ma raison semblait partir en vacances lorsqu'il se trouvait proche de moi.

- J'aime assez votre Liam, il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un haut en couleur. _Commenta Dean, amusé._

- Oh, il l'était, haut en couleur et aussi farceur qu'intelligent ! C'était impossible de s'ennuyer à son contact, il vous faisait vivre votre vie pleinement, toujours à cent à l'heure, et rares étaient les moments où il me laissait reprendre mon souffle. _Confirma la sorcière, le regard rêveur._

- Et comment a-t-il fait alors pour vous faire craquer ce soir là ? _Demanda le jeune homme impatient de connaître la suite._

- En me faisant perdre la tête tellement il m'a fait danser ! Nous avons passé la nuit entière ensemble et au petit matin il m'a reconduite chez moi, tel un vrai gentleman. Il m'a fait rire toute la soirée, j'avais l'impression d'être montée sur un nuage et de voler toujours plus haut vers un horizon clair et ensoleillé, vers des contrées inconnues et mystérieuses. Mes _a priori_ ont fondu comme neige au soleil tandis que les aiguilles sur l'horloge tournoyaient, avançant inexorablement dans le temps. Je me surprenais à vouloir que ce dernier s'arrête et qu'il nous laisse encore profiter longtemps de cette soirée merveilleuse. Aux premières lueurs du jour nous nous sommes échappés. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir, et je me suis retrouvée à arpenter les environs sans chaussure. Cela faisait rire Liam, si qu'il a fini par en faire tout autant. Nous rigolions comme des enfants, on se courait l'un après l'autre, puis dans les moments de calme nous nous apprivoisions, nous découvrant lentement. Il me parla de lui, de sa famille, des attentes qu'il avait pour sa vie future, puis me posa tout un tas de questions, tentant de me démasquer. Je cachais bien évidemment ma condition de sorcière, j'étais heureuse et j'avais peur de tout gâcher en en disant trop, beaucoup trop. Il me fit explorer des coins dont j'ignorais l'existence dans cette petite ville du sud, et trop vite nous arrivâmes chez moi. Avant d'atteindre ma maison, il m'avoua avoir passé une nuit merveilleuse, et je décidai de répondre avec mon cœur pour une fois :

_**- « J'ai moi aussi passé une nuit merveilleuse, monsieur Fergusson ! ».**_

_**- « Liam... »**__,_s'est-il alors exclamé, attendrissant dans sa douce brusquerie.

_**- « Je n'oublierai pas cette nuit, Liam. Je n'ai jamais autant dansé de toute ma vie et mes pieds ne cessent de me le rappeler, mais cela en valait réellement la peine... ». **_J'avais répondu, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cet homme m'attirait tel un aimant, et j'étais certaine que je venais d'emprunter un tournant décisif dans ma vie. Étrangement, je savais aussi que Liam ferait partie de cette existence. Puis il s'est penché et a effleuré ma joue d'un baiser léger, à peine plus appuyé que le battement d'une aile de papillon.

_**- « Vous reverrai-je ? »**_ Me demanda-t-il, bouleversant. Il y avait une telle gravité dans ses mots, comme si ma réponse allait décider de son bonheur. J'ai alors eu peur de le repousser de nouveau, je craignais ce qu'en diraient mes parents, mais une petite voix insidieuse tout au fond de mon cœur me poussa à répondre positivement.

_**- « Oui »**__._ Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à ajouter, c'était aussi clair que l'eau d'une fontaine : j'allais le revoir, il ferait partie de ma vie encore longtemps. Je l'espérais du haut de mes dix-sept ans.

_**- « Mademoiselle Jones, cela valait vraiment la peine de souffrir tant de rejets de votre part, mais croyez-bien que mes sentiments pour vous sont sérieux, je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux qu'en ce moment même... »**_ Je me souviens de l'avoir soudainement coupé en lui posant la main sur la bouche. Je secouai la tête, incrédule, et tout en riant de bonheur je m'exclamai :

_**- « N'en faîtes pas trop... Ne nous précipitons pas, j'ai dix-sept ans et je m'éveille seulement, profitons de cela Liam ! Nous aurons tout le temps plus tard d'être matures et sérieux, pour l'instant savourons l'innocence des adolescents, profitons de l'insouciance de deux jeunes enfants. Et surtout profitons du moment présent... ».**_

_**- « Vous êtes renversante Essence »**__,_ a-t-il murmuré.

_**- « Et vous si bouleversant de sincérité. » **_ Il passa une main dans mes cheveux avant de m'emprisonner dans son étreinte chaude, rassurante. J'avais l'étrange sentiment d'être soudain à la maison. Ce contact fut trop bref pour moi, j'aurais voulu garder ses bras forts autour de moi une éternité encore. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais c'est pour pouvoir mieux recommencer le lendemain. Nous avons donc repris notre chemin et arrivés sur le perron de la maison familiale des Jones mon père nous accueillit. Liam ne se démonta pas sous le regard perçant qu'avait coutume d'adopter Ebrahim Jones lorsqu'un individu de sexe masculin osait montrer un certain intérêt à mon égard. Et là, Liam nous prit tous deux au dépourvu.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? _S'exclama Dean, les yeux brillants._

- Il s'est tourné vers mon père, grand et hautement fièr, et lui a demandé – en parfait garçon de bonne famille – _**« Monsieur Jones, votre fille est la femme la plus époustouflante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, aussi voudrais-je, Monsieur, vous demander la permission de pouvoir la courtiser… »**_

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? _Demanda Dean, les yeux ronds et l'air estomaqué. Il n'avait jamais entendu personne parler de la sorte. Jamais._

- Oui, il a vraiment dit ça. Mon père en a perdu son latin, et moi j'ai alors eu le coup de foudre, j'étais amoureuse folle de Liam Fergusson. Mon père s'est tourné un temps vers moi et devant mon regard suppliant a fini par céder.

_**- « Monsieur Fergusson, je connais votre réputation. Je sais aussi de quelle famille vous êtes issu, aussi je consens à ce que vous courtisiez ma fille. Mais traite-la une seule fois de la mauvaise façon et vous le regretterez amèrement. »**_

_**- « Je prendrai soin d'elle, Monsieur. Et je saurai l'aimer et la respecter ! »**_ a répondu Liam avec une étonnante honnêteté. Mon père est tout de même resté quelque peu méfiant, et a mis fin à la discussion par une réponse ferme :

_**- « Ne parlez pas d'amour avec autant de légèreté jeune homme, laissez-vous le temps de **__**grandir **__**; ensuite seulement vous pourrez parler gravement avec d'aussi grands mots. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Essence, ta mère t'attend dans ta chambre. » **_Déclara-t-il de sa grosse voie bourrue et sans appel.

_**- « Oui père. Au revoir Liam. Et merci encore ! »**_

_**- « Merci à vous Essence, dormez bien. J'espère vous revoir très vite ».**_ Et il s'en est alors alleé, le pas heureux et toujours nu-pieds, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Il s'est retourné une dernière fois en m'entendant et avec un sourire magnifique m'a envoyé un baiser du bout des doigts. La suite fut tout aussi belle et merveilleuse, puis un jour mon Liam s'est éteint comme on souffle sur la flamme d'une bougie… Mais je garde tous nos souvenirs précieusement cachés dans mon cœur et quand je regarde Ebony je ne peux m'empêcher de retrouver son père dans la plupart des choses qu'elle fait ou dit, elle a le même feu irlandais qui brûle au fond d'elle.

- Vous avez avoir dû une vie vraiment intéressante et rocambolesque... _s'exclama Dean, impressionné._

- Elle l'a été c'est vrai, mais grâce aux personnes que j'ai croisées tout au long de celle-ci. Ce sont les gens qui nous entourent qui permettent à notre vie d'être pleine d'aventures et de surprises jour après jour. Regardez, prenons l'exemple de vous et Sam... n'est-ce pas aussi rocambolesque et intéressant ? _Demanda la sorcière. Elle posa une main sur celle de Dean, son regard plongé dans celui du blond._

- Oui, oui Sam... Tout ça... notre histoire, donne toute sa saveur à ma vie ! _Avoua le jeune homme._

- Je le vois dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu prononces son nom. Je peux aussi le voir dans le sien à chaque fois qu'il pense à toi. L'amour est un sentiment tellement enivrant et enrichissant, profitez-en au maximum, la vie est bien trop courte ! J'aurais voulu que mon Liam ne nous quitte pas aussi rapidement, qu'il soit encore là pour voir quelle femme magnifique devient sa fille et surtout pour chasser la horde de prétendants qui court derrière elle. _Fit-elle en rigolant._

- Ebony est vraiment belle c'est vrai, je ne m'étonne pas que les garçons lui courent après, mais si un jour vous voulez un homme pour leur foutre la frousse, je me dévouerai volontiers.

- Avec plaisir Dean. _Répondit la sorcière en refermant son sac. Elle se leva ensuite, le blond en faisant de même. Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Essence déposa les herbes et autres concoctions sur le plan de travail, indiquant à Dean comment les préparer puis elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée._

- Et voilà, au moindre problème, je suis à un coup de fil de vous. Je repasserai dans deux jours pour faire un nouveau cataplasme et vérifier l'avancement de l'état de Sam. Jusque-là portez-vous bien tous les deux, dans la mesure des choses évidemment.

- Merci Essence.

- Mais de rien mon garçon. _Dit-elle avec un sourire. Dean hocha la tête et accompagna la sorcière à sa voiture. Toutefois, il lui demanda avant qu'elle ne parte :_

- Essence...

- Oui ?

- De quoi est-il mort ?

- Une leucémie, fulgurante.

- Je suis désolé. _Murmura Dean, peiné. Le récit qu'il avait entendu, le tableau que lui avait peint Essence de son défunt mari lui avait en quelque sorte fait un certain effet, et il s'était attaché à la figure joviale et charmeuse de Liam Fergusson._

- C'est la vie Dean, mais malgré cette mort soudaine, Liam aura vécu sa vie pleinement sans rien en regretter.

- Vous me parlerez encore de votre jeunesse et de votre vie avec lui ? _Demanda le blond, s'étonnant lui-même de sa requête._

- Ce sera avec plaisir Dean. A bientôt.

- A bientôt... _Répondit-il avant de la voir disparaître au loin dans sa petite Mini bleu pastel ornée de petite fleurs blanches sur les ailes…Une automobile à l'effigie de sa propriétaire remarqua Dean._

Le jeune homme retourna alors au chevet de Sam et veilla ce dernier en silence. Le brun resta enfermé dans un sommeil entrecoupé de pics de douleur, mais apaisé par la main tendre qui passait et repassait dans ses longues mèches soyeuses couleur chocolat. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il entendit un doux :

- Je t'aime !

Murmuré dans le creux de son oreille par les douces lèvres de son frère, qui se posèrent ensuite sur la peau sensible de sa tempe gauche.

_«...Sunshine and rain _

_Make a beautiful thing...»_

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà le travail, je voudrais m'excuser pour la méga attente avant ce chapitre, j'ai mis le temps et j'ai eu du mal à le pondre celui-là !<strong>_

_**Veuillez également m'excuser pour l'écriture et les fautes multiples par-ci par-là, mais ma béta a pris ses congés bien mérités et j'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu en attendant de la retrouver quand j'aurais moi-même repris du service à la fin de ce hiatus d'été que je m'accorde. Je voulais cependant vous faire cadeau de ce chapitre 9 avant de ne vous revoir que dans un certain temps.**_

_**Donc, bisous bisous à tous et à toutes et rendez-vous au chapitre 10.**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas, vos feedback et reviews m'aident à faire avancer cette fiction, m'aident à garder ma motivation au taquet. Entre cette fic et ce que j'écris à côté notamment ma fiction sur Gundam Wing, j'avoue que parfois l'envie d'écrire se fait lâchement la malle.**_

_**Kiss you.**_

_**T.**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Make Love To Me

_**Un Coma, une Sorcière et un Couffin.**_

_**Note**_ : _Les aventures de nos deux tourtereaux continuent leur lente progression..._

**_A/N : Coucou chers lecteurs, chères lectrices adorés et adorées (quoi je soupçonne une population majoritairement féminine dans mon fan club... mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet du jour !). _**

**_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, enfin, le voilà, après avoir TANT ATTENDU, le nouveau chapitre de CSC ; non, non je ne vous avais pas oubliez ni même n'avais-je décider de laisser tomber cette fic, au contraire, seulement la FAC m'a prit énormémement de temps et d'investissement, résultat je n'ai bossé que sur mon autre fic concernant Gundam Wing ainsi que le début de mon roman, et j'ai honte d'avoir laisser nos Winchester adorés de côté, (honte à moi, je me flagelle tous les soirs rien que pour cet acte indigne !)._**

**_Je vais donc arrêter de parler et laisser la place à la lecture, je veux juste ajouter que oui le chapitre est bien court par rapport aux autres qui étaient d'une longueur disons, IMPORTANTE, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, il fallait une transition pour la suite et la voici donc..._**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer avant de partir._**

**_Bisous bisous._**

**_T._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10.<strong>_

**_Make Love To Me_**

_«...__We__ ain't got nothing but love_

_And darling you got enough for the both of us_

_Ooh make love to me_

_When my days look low_

_Pull me in close and don't let me go_

_Make love to me__...»_

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière visite d'Essence. La sorcière était régulièrement venue prendre soin de Sam, dont les fortes douleurs abdominales n'avaient fait qu'empirer durant les trois semaines suivant sa première grosse crise. C'est grâce à l'acharnement et l'entêtement de la sorcière à renouveler ses maintes décoctions et autres baumes étranges que la souffrance avait fini par s'apaiser peu à peu, laissant Sam vidé de ses forces, subissant les effets d'une énorme fatigue que Dean avait peur de ne pas voir se terminer de sitôt.

Sam dormait du sommeil du juste à l'étage quand le portable de Dean se mit à vibrer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il s'empara aussitôt du mobile et décrocha l'instant suivant :

- Allô ? _S'exclama-t-il dans le combiné._

- Hey Dean, comment ça va ? _Répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la ligne._

- Ah... Salut Dan, ça va bien merci et vous deux ?

- On va parfaitement merci, vous nous manquez et Josh ne cesse de vous réclamer. Il s'est fait un sang d'encre pour Sam depuis que je lui ai dit qu'il était malade, du coup j'en suis à désirer voir arriver rapidement les vacances pour pouvoir vous rendre visite. Josh s'est beaucoup attaché à Sam et j'ai peur que tout ça ne le chamboule trop. Comment va-t-il sinon, du changement ? _Demanda la jeune femme, l'inquiétude se faisant palpable dans sa voix._

- Eh bien mieux, Essence s'est entêtée à le soigner du mieux qu'elle a pu et ses efforts ont payé. Les douleurs ont pour ainsi dire presque totalement disparu, il a juste parfois quelques élancements qui reviennent, mais les semaines de souffrance que nous venons de traverser ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. A présent il doit reprendre des forces car il a été vraiment affaibli, il dort la majeure partie du temps, je ne le réveille que pour manger ou prendre un bain. Essence a dit que continuer à les privilégier aux douches serait sans doute une bonne idée pour aider son corps à s'apaiser face à tous ces changements, apparemment l'eau chaude permet de le décontracter là où les massages n'y parviennent pas. Mais il n'y a plus à se faire autant de souci qu'avant.

- Si tu savais combien ce genre de nouvelle me soulage ! Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, Dean. Cela me rendait folle de ne pas pouvoir vous aider tous les deux.

- Crois-moi Dan, même si tu avais été ici, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Même moi j'étais complètement impuissant et Essence a vraiment bataillé ferme, pourtant c'est elle la sorcière parmi nous et donc la mieux à même de connaître les effets de ce genre d'épreuve. Mais le cas de Sam est tellement unique comme phénomène qu'on est parfois vraiment perdu. Surtout qu'il est le seul des enfants contaminés par Azazel encore vivant, donc ce genre de phénomène est unique.

- Je comprends... _Articula doucement la jeune femme. _Tiens-moi au courant de son amélioration okay ? Ah… j'entends Josh s'entraîner au marathon à l'étage !

- Plein d'énergie dès le matin, il est bon d'être un gosse, vraiment !

- Oui, va dire ça à celle qui doit suivre son rythme H vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Mais bon, c'est mon frangin, je l'aime comme il est. Je te laisse, à plus Dean, embrasse Sam de notre part !

- J'y manquerai pas, portez-vous bien, et quand Sammy ira mieux je lui demanderai d'appeler Josh, que ça le tranquillise.

- Merci, c'est gentil...

- C'est normal. Bye bye.

Dean raccrocha et s'inquiéta alors de préparer le petit déjeuner, il irait ensuite voir si Sam était capable de rester éveillé assez longtemps pour avaler quelque chose et se relaxer ensuite dans un bon bain chaud.

* * *

><p>La première chose qui le frappa en ouvrant les yeux fut la presque pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la chambre, cela grâce aux tentures de fin coton blanc tirées le long de la baie vitrée… Ensuite ce fut le <em><strong>changement<strong>_... Comme une modification imperceptible mais pourtant bien présente.

Se levant avec lenteur, résultat de son état de santé lamentable ces derniers temps, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se posta devant la grande glace surplombant le lavabo et s'examina attentivement. En effet, le changement n'était pas du tout perceptible à l'œil nu, conclut-il en passant des doigts tremblants sur son bas ventre, mais lui pouvait le sentir, cet ajout à son corps, cette nouvelle sensibilité toute particulière, qui cependant n'enlevait rien à sa condition d'homme... C'était comme une bénédiction, comme un appel et il sut aussitôt qu'il devait chérir ce cadeau avec le plus de respect et gratitude possibles. _Alors, avoir autant souffert résultait en ça ?_ Se dit-il, presque incrédule, _et si c'était à refaire_, se demanda-t-il, _serait-il prêt à endurer de nouveau autant de souffrance pour l'étrange résultat qui en avait découlé ?_ Il sut aussitôt que oui, il serait prêt à en repasser par là, que _ça_, cette chose, ce _tout_ qui l'emplissait à présent valait bien toutes les peines du monde, rien que pour la façon dont il le faisait se sentir entier désormais.

Les bruits de pas de Dean l'arrachèrent à sa contemplation. Son frère, étonné de ne pas le voir couché, déposa le plateau sur le lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain dont la porte était restée entrebâillée, déjà inquiet que le brun ne soit en peine sans qu'il en ait rien entendu depuis la cuisine. Cependant, le spectacle qui s'imposa à lui, une fois la porte ouverte, le laissa indécis quant à la façon dont il devait réagir.

- Sam... Tu... Comment tu te sens ?

- Entier ! _Fut l'unique réponse que prononça l'homme en retournant à sa contemplation. Cela intrigua Dean, qui s'approcha lentement, __incertain de ce que Sam__ entendait par là._

- Tu m'expliques ? _Demanda-t-il avec douceur, les traits fatigués de son benjamin ne le rassurant pas totalement. _Et si on retournait dans la chambre, comme ça tu seras mieux installé pour me raconter et on pourra aussi manger quelque chose.

- Okay... je ne crois pas être capable de rester encore debout longtemps de toute façon. _Répondit le plus jeune en suivant le blond jusqu'au lit, où ils s'installèrent confortablement avant d'entamer un petit déjeuner qui à l'œil s'avérait aussi copieux qu'appétissant._

- Alors, tu me racontes... c'est quoi « _entier_ » exactement ? _Demanda Dean, curieux d'en savoir plus. Mais surtout heureux de voir Sam éveillé et loin du zombie des derniers jours._

Cherchant un instant ses mots, le brun se cala plus confortablement contre la poitrine musclée de son frère et soupira d'aise une fois à sa place. C'était bon de retrouver cette chaleur, cette étreinte unique après tant de temps passé dans les limbes du sommeil et de la douleur c'était aussi un soulagement d'avoir son frère comme soutien pour le bas de son dos encore sensible. Même si Sam était resté en quelque sorte conscient du fait que Dean était resté constamment à ses côtés à le veiller, le soigner et lui apporter la moindre chose susceptible de le faire se sentir mieux, il n'en était pas moins vrai que sentir son amant aussi proche de lui avec un esprit clair, même si son corps était encore quelque peu fatigué, était quelque chose d'incomparable et avait le don de recharger ses batteries, mentales en tout cas.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens exactement mais... « entier » me semble le terme le plus juste ! Il y a... C'est en moi, ça a changé imperceptiblement, et pourtant je sens que cette modification est plus importante qu'elle n'en a l'air. C'est comme si j'étais un puzzle et que toute cette souffrance des dernières semaines, cette douleur presque insoutenable avaient été le seul moyen d'ajouter la pièce manquante à mon jeu, tu comprends...

- Oui, je vois à peu près. _Répondit le blond, pensif. Essence n'avait-elle pas dit quelque chose comme cela elle aussi ? _Et maintenant, tu ressens encore une quelconque douleur ?_ Demanda-t-il, soucieux de savoir si Sam était encore en peine ou si ce cap du processus était bel et bien fini, un simple et mauvais souvenir._

- Non, je ne souffre plus, il n'y a rien de comparable à ce que j'ai enduré. J'ai juste comme un drôle d'élancement dans le bas ventre et le bas de mon dos est assez sensible, mais ce n'est pas exactement quelque chose de douloureux, c'est un peu comme quand on se blesse ou se casse un os : ça fait mal sur le coup et encore un peu après, puis ça devient une douleur sourde, pour ainsi dire inexistante. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, tu sais, je vais mieux. Je me sens beaucoup mieux et c'est en partie grâce à toi et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Dean.

- Je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement Sammy, et pour être franc tu m'as vraiment fait très peur. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque où tu as commencé à avoir tes visions, quand j'étais totalement incapable de t'aider avec tes migraines. Je me suis senti tout aussi impuissant.

- Mais tu as fais tout ce qu'il fallait. Juste en étant là près de moi, je le sentais, tu sais... Ta présence constante, ta chaleur, c'est ce qui m'a permis de ne pas me focaliser sur la douleur et de garder une partie de mon esprit assez lucide pour me raccrocher un tant soit peu à la réalité. Comme à cette époque-là, alors que mes visions me foutaient une frousse de tous les diables, savoir que tu étais là avec moi c'était suffisant pour me garder sain d'esprit et ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Dean garda le silence, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille du brun, sa main droite reposant sur le ventre de ce dernier, ce qui fit soupirer Sam d'aise.

- Ca fait du bien. _Murmura-t-il._

- Quoi ?

- Ta main... sa chaleur. Ca fait du bien !

Dean, suite à cet aveu, se leva soudain et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette humide en main. Reprenant sa place derrière son frère, il apposa le linge sur le bas ventre sensible du plus jeune. Sam en gémit de plaisir, la chaleur faisait déjà son effet miraculeux.

- C'est mieux comme ça ?

- Parfait.

- J'ai mis quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle de lavande, Essence m'a conseillé d'en garder à proximité pour les vertus apaisantes qu'elle comporte.

- Essence est un génie ! Même si j'ai pas tout suivi de ce qu'elle m'a fait boire et appliqué sur le corps pendant que j'étais à l'ouest, cette femme est arrivée au bon moment dans notre vie.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Elle est vraiment impressionnante avec toutes ses potions et décoctions. D'ailleurs, elle a changé ta tisane et m'a donné un nouveau mélange à te faire boire à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tiens... _fit le blond, en tendant un mug à son amant, __dans lequel se__ trouvait un liquide jaune transparent._

- Ca sent meilleur que tout ce que vous m'avez fait ingurgiter ces dernières semaines en tout cas. C'est quoi, de la camomille ?

- Oui et du gingembre. Elle a dit que c'était idéal pour apaiser les crampes et les élancements que tu pourrais encore ressentir.

- C'est pas mauvais. Mais j'ai faim… y'a quoi au menu ?

- De la nourriture saine comme tu l'aimes : une petite cocotte gastronomique... S'il te plaît.

Sam sourit en voyant l'attention qu'avait portée son frère à la nourriture qu'il avait mangée ces derniers temps : rien que des choses saines et aidant à ce qu'il se sente bien et non barbouillé en plus du reste. Curieux de voir ce que contenait donc sa cocotte, il en souleva le petit couvercle bleu et ça sentait effectivement aussi bon que ça en avait l'air.

- Y'a quoi dedans à part l'œuf et les tomates cerises ?

- Des champignons, dont j'ai zappé le nom, du bacon, le moins gras du marché et un peu d'échalote, de ciboulette et de crème allégée. J'ai trouvé la recette sur Youtube, y'a de quoi devenir un vrai chef quand on s'y perd tu sais.

- J'en doute pas, laisse-moi goûter... hmm... c'est super bon.

- Dans ce cas mange sans te priver.

- Merci, Dean. _S'exclama Sam, le ton très sérieux._ Merci, pour tout.

Emu, Dean se contenta d'embrasser le jeune homme, s'imprégnant de ce sentiment unique de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de son amant réactives sous les siennes. C'était enivrant, c'était bon et ça lui avait vraiment manqué. Quand enfin il relâcha la bouche de son cadet, ce dernier retourna à son plat, gardant le silence le temps de manger. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il sirota le reste de sa tisane, confortablement blotti dans l'étau des bras de son frère. Après un long moment de tranquillité, il s'exclama soudain :

- Je l'ai revu...

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- L'enfant qui a tes yeux... Je l'ai encore vu quand je dormais. Il est si réel Dean, si vrai... c'est tellement troublant…

Le blond resta silencieux un moment. Cet enfant avait vraiment touché Sam pour qu'il en parle de cette façon et le voie aussi souvent en rêve. Maintenant que son frère énonçait ce fait, il comprenait un peu mieux ce que balbutiait le brun dans son sommeil, même si cela n'avait souvent été que quelques bribes de syllabes écorchées, bouts de phrases hachées n'ayant pas vraiment de lien, sauf pour Sam car c'était lui qui était en train de rêver et d'avoir ces conversations.

- Tu... Cet enfant, tu crois qu'il signifie quelque chose de précis ? Est-ce qu'il a essayé de te dire quelque chose quand tu l'as vu ? _Demanda Dean, la voix mal assurée. Qui était cet enfant pour qu'il vienne ainsi troubler son amant ? Soudain il avait l'impression qu'à peine une __chose semblait-elle s'améliorer__, aussitôt une autre venait la relayer, ne leur laissant qu'une pâle ébauche de répit avant d'affronter une nouvelle bataille._

- Rien n'est jamais vraiment précis quand je le vois, c'est juste que... Il est tellement vrai, tellement réel Dean ! Et il est si seul et tellement petit. A chaque fois j'essaie... je tente du mieux que je peux de le retenir, de le garder près de moi parce que je sens que c'est là qu'il doit être, avec moi ! Je le sais... je sais au fond de mon être que si je parviens à l'atteindre alors il sera en sécurité, mais quand je vais pour le toucher, une distance énorme nous sépare de nouveau et je ne peux rien faire. Je suis totalement incapable de l'aider et Sans Nom reste tout seul sur sa balançoire, sous le clair de lune qui fait briller ses jolis cheveux blonds, presque argentés sous l'éclat lunaire. Et il y a aussi ses petites baskets rouge fendant l'air au fur et à mesure qu'il s'élève dans le ciel ! Et j'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par y disparaître, si je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par « _**Moi, sans toi je n'existe pas ! Tu dois le faire Sam, sinon je reste Sans Nom, sinon je reste dans le noir, tout seul, toujours tout seul ! **__»_ Dean... dis-moi ce que je dois faire. _Murmura Sam, tremblant dans les bras de son amant. Il avait si peur pour cette miniature de Dean ! Il voulait tellement l'atteindre, le serrer dans ses bras et l'aimer comme son propre enfant, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait devenir fou s'il ne __parvenait pas à__ trouver de solution à leur situation._

- Chut, ça va aller Sammy, on va trouver okay ?! Je te jure qu'on va y arriver. Mais d'abord il faut que tu te remettes complètement, d'accord ? Et ça commence par un bon bain chaud, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?!

- Que mon corps en a vraiment besoin. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Comme si t'avais besoin de demander. Bien sûr que je te suis, en plus Essence m'a dit que je devrais encore te soutenir le plus possible, le temps que ton dos et ton bassin guérissent totalement.

- Essence adore surtout jouer les conseillères conjugales je crois !

- T'as peut-être pas tort. Allez en avant, l'eau va refroidir sinon...

- Sur ce Dean entraîna son cadet dans la salle d'eau. L'instant d'après, un soupir de bonheur s'échappait de Sam. Que c'était bon d'être plongé dans l'eau quasiment jusqu'au cou, les multiples jais exerçant leur magie sur son corps encore endolori, et son amant qui le serrait dans ses bras, ses mains caressant sa peau sensible… Plus sensible qu'avant ? En avait-il l'impression ou bien était-ce juste parce qu'il s'agissait de Dean et qu'il était enfin assez éveillé et alerte pour ressentir chaque caresse du plus vieux dans la moindre fibre, cellule de son corps ?

- Ca fait du bien ? _Demanda Dean, passant à présent le gant de toilette sur le dos du brun, s'appliquant à laver ce dernier avec attention._

- C'est le paradis... Et surtout je suis content d'être éveillé et debout, je commençais à croire que je finirais enfermé dans le sommeil _ad vitam aeternam_. Mais à présent c'est comme si chaque partie de mon corps retrouvait sa propre conscience et me permettait de ressentir chacun de tes gestes parcourir mes nerfs un par un, c'est difficile à décrire... C'est juste très, très bon.

- Hmm... Sammy, tu sais ce que ça me fait quand je t'entends parler comme ça...

- Oui, je peux très bien le sentir… _Murmura le brun, la voix soudain très rauque, alors que Dean se collait plus étroitement à son dos sensible et que la bouche du blond venait se poser sur son épaule droite, l'embrassant sensuellement, ses lèvres traçant leur chemin jusque derrière son oreille. Sam crut qu'il allait mourir de combustion, il ne savait si c'était dû à leur période d'abstinence, à sa transformation physique ou à cet étrange tourbillon agitant chaque particule de son sang depuis qu'il avait bu la mixture composée par Essence, mais il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir de plaisir tellement c'était bon, tellement ce qu'il ressentait était de plus en plus insidieux et agitait chaque atome de son ADN un par un, l'enlaçant d'abord, le stimulant ensuite puis, finalement, l'embrasant carrément._ Dean...

- Je suis là Sammy. _Répondit le blond, le souffle tout aussi court que son frère. Mon Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué ! Il avait cru mourir en le voyant souffrir et pensé s'effondrer en imaginant que peut-être il ne pourrait plus jamais le sentir ne faire qu'un avec lui, si bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas devenir complètement fou. Peut-être la constante et rassurante présence d'Essence, la sorcière lui imposant de garder l'esprit le plus occupé possible pour ne pas laisser ce dernier lui jouer de mauvais tours et l'entraîner sur le chemin de la perdition._

- Fais-moi l'amour… _Susurra Sam, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du blond à présent posés sur son bas ventre. Il les sentit tressaillir contre sa peau un instant alors que la respiration de son cadet se bloquait non loin de son oreille._

- Sam ? _Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, Dean avait quand même une certaine appréhension : et s'il faisait plus de mal que de bien à Sam en lui faisant l'amour maintenant ?_

- Je t'en prie... Je vais mourir de combustion si tu ne me fais pas l'amour maintenant ! J'en ai tellement envie, tellement besoin ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens au fond de moi, c'est comme si j'allais imploser, comme si la température de chaque molécule de mon être avait soudain augmenté, j'ai si chaud, et je frissonne tellement en même temps... Je t'en prie... s'il te plaît…

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Sam, je...

- Tu ne me feras pas mal, je le sais et tu le sais. Tu en a envie autant que moi, tu ne peux pas le nier ! Aime-moi, fais-moi l'amour, je te veux, je te veux tellement...

- Sammy... _souffla Dean, toute protestation lui échappant. Comment dire non à une tellement supplique, comment ignorer son amant quand celui-ci lui faisait à présent face, son regard bleu presque noir tant il était voilé par le désir. Et Dean était humain après tout, Sam était si beau, si désirable qu'il __ne pouvait pas résister davantage__._

- Dee... _murmura la voix rauque du plus jeune dans son oreille, et ce fut assez pour briser la dernière ficelle de sa raison. Il trouva aussitôt la bouche avide de Sam, ses mains agrippèrent les hanches étroites du brun pour venir coller son bassin au sien, un gémissement respectif leur échappant et se mélangeant dans la bouche de l'autre alors que leurs sexes sensibles se frottaient à présent l'un contre l'autre :_ Je t'aime... je t'aime tellement !

- Sammy…

- Prends-moi, s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus d'attendre !

- Je suis là bébé, j'arrive... _murmura Dean tout en préparant Sam un court moment : le jeune homme déjà prêt pour lui sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le toucher plus d'une minute. Enfin, comme dans un rêve qui n'avait que trop duré, ils se trouvèrent à mi-chemin et Sam suffoqua quand il sentit le sexe pulsant de son frère s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de son corps quémandant, avide d'amour, affamé de le retrouver._

- Dean... Dean, _gémit Sam. Il était fou, oui si fou et si irrémédiablement amoureux et heureux de ne faire plus qu'__**un**__ à nouveau avec son amant, qu'il ne put retenir un sanglot étranglé. Ses bras s'enroulèrent plus étroitement autour des épaules du blond, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau sensible sous un coup de rein plus puissant du blond, qui pourtant lui faisait l'amour avec une tendresse toute particulière. Un nouveau coup de rein et ce fut une myriade d'étoiles qui explosa derrière le rideau sombre de ses paupières closes._

- Tu m'as manqué... tellement manqué Sammy ! C'est comme retrouver le paradis…

- Je t'aime... je t'aime Dean. _Répétait le plus jeune, ses paroles de plus en plus incohérentes et désordonnées. Il sentait le plaisir monter, toujours plus puissant, s'approchant inexorablement de la jouissance et une partie de son être voulait crier de désespoir d'en arriver déjà là alors qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulait plus, avait besoin de plus : plus de contact, plus d'amour, de passion, de sexe, de Dean tout simplement et il crut mourir quand il sentit son corps se contracter autour du membre raide du blond et ce dernier basculer en même temps, tous deux atteignant le point de non retour._

Quand Sam reprit enfin ses esprits, Dean était toujours profondément enfoui en lui, ses bras le serrant avec possessivité contre son torse. La tête dans le cou du plus vieux, Sam sentit un désespoir énorme l'envahir : c'avait été trop rapide, trop bref et il avait comme l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché quelque chose brutalement, si bien que même s'il avait honte de paraître aussi faible devant son frère, son amant, son tout, il ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

- Sammy ?! _S'exclama Dean, affolé. Le brun s'accrocha un peu plus à ses épaules faisant non de la tête, il était incapable de parler, de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait juste besoin que son amant le garde serré contre lui et que le temps s'arrête, qu'on lui rende cette part de son âme qu'il venait de perdre, se transformant en quelque chose d'inconnu, d'effrayant. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi tant de sensibilité, pourquoi se sentait-il à tel point... Il n'avait même pas les mots pour le décrire, juste une certitude cependant : tout ça, cette immense perturbation, c'était à cause d'une seule et unique chose :_ _le __**changement **__!_

* * *

><p><em>«... I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones<em>

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, I'm radioactive...»_

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Sam finit par rendre les armes et s'endormir, épuisé d'avoir veillé aussi longtemps, après avoir à nouveau fait l'amour avec Dean. Le blond restait silencieux, tenant le plus jeune étroitement calé contre lui. Sam avait réussi malgré sa taille de géant à se faufiler assez profondément dans les draps pour que seule sa tête ressorte de sous l'édredon, le nez reposant entre les pectoraux de son amant, le chatouillant de son souffle au passage. Dean ne semblait pas s'en formaliser plus que ça, non, le blond avait été bien trop touché par la crise de nerfs de son cadet pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Refermant les bras autour de la tête brune, il espéra du fond du cœur que tous deux finiraient par retrouver leur dynamique du mois précédent et que toutes les épreuves physiques par lesquelles Sam passait en ce moment allaient enfin les laisser tranquilles. Son frère avait besoin de respirer et il avait vraiment très peur que le plus jeune ne finisse par péter totalement un plomb à force de sautes d'humeur et de poussées d'hormones… Car c'était ce qu'il se passait, Dean n'était pas bête : il savait que c'était ce qui causait toutes ces larmes, ainsi que l'appétit vorace du plus jeune.

_«... I'm radioactive, radioactive…»_

Il reconnut instantanément l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir et sut aussitôt où aller. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il le vit alors se balancer doucement, si frêle et petit, le bout de ses tennis rouge frottant le sol terreux.

- Tu es là ! Bonjour Sans Nom... _S'exclama-t-il en prenant place sur la balançoire juste à côté du petit garçon. Ce dernier avait l'air différent, quelque chose avait changé remarqua-t-il, quelque chose de très important, il le sentit._

- SAM ! _S'écria le petit garçon en sautant de la balançoire. Sam resta interdit quand il vit l'enfant s'approcher de lui sans problème et grimper ensuite sur ses genoux. Ses bras se refermèrent bien vite autour du petit corps, de peur de le voir disparaître. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il pouvait enfin le toucher et respirer son parfum d'enfant. L'amour qui l'envahit comme un raz-de-marée confirma ses doutes : Sans Nom, ce n'était pas Sans Nom du tout, non, le garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras, le petit être blotti contre son torse et suçant son pouce c'était lui... c'était eux : c'était son __**fils**__. Son bébé, rien qu'à lui et Dean. Il ne savait pas comment cela pourrait devenir réel mais il le sentait dans chacune de ses fibres : Sans Nom était sien, depuis toujours, depuis le tout début et il ne le lâcherait plus jamais._

- Mon bébé... _murmura-t-il, ému. Le petit homme releva la tête et lui fit un sourire si éclatant qu'il en fut ébloui un instant. Il passa une main tremblante dans la masse de cheveux dorés. Comme ils étaient soyeux, et Dieu que son fils était beau ! Maintenant qu'il pouvait le tenir aussi proche de lui, il pouvait voir ces détails que la distance lui avait cachés, les gardant jalousement pour elle : les petites tâches de rousseur recouvrant le nez délicat, le teint couleur de rose de ses petites joues d'albâtre et les paillettes bleues qui se confondaient dans l'immensité de ses prunelles de jade._ Tu es si beau, si magnifique, mon cœur !

- Je t'ai attendu très longtemps, mais maintenant je peux vivre, maintenant j'existe ! A présent je ne suis plus Sans Nom. Merci papa, je t'aime !_ S'exclama l'enfant, lui arrachant une larme. Ses petits bras se refermèrent autour de son cou, il serra son petit corps contre le sien, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur d'enfant. Il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux qu'à l'instant se dit-il, avec son soleil entre les bras._

- Non... non tu n'es plus Sans Nom du tout mon cœur, tu es Noël désormais ! Mon Noël rien qu'à moi.

- Je t'aime papa, et j'aime papa De aussi.

- On t'aime aussi mon ange, tellement.

Quand Sam s'éveilla une heure plus tard, il croisa le regard nuageux de son aîné et sentit la tension et la peur qui faisaient vibrer le corps de Dean. Un sourire s'étala alors sur ses lèvres sèches, il se pencha pour embrasser le blond et quand ce dernier lui rendit enfin sa liberté il murmura :

- Tu vas tellement l'aimer. Ce n'est plus Sans Nom maintenant, c'est notre Noël, notre petit miracle rien qu'à nous...

- Mon miracle c'est toi… A_voua Dean, avant de suivre le brun au pays des rêves. Quelque part entre ciel et terre, il les vit : la balançoire bleue, le soleil éclatant et Sam assis là, serrant étroitement dans ses bras l'enfant blond qui avait son regard. Le garçon tourna alors la tête dans sa direction, lui lançant un sourire qui lui perça le cœur et il sut lui aussi : c'était le leur. Leur bonheur qui se tenait au bout du tunnel. Il se trouvait là, bien protégé dans les bras forts de son amant._ Noël... _souffla-t-il. Oui, les choses iraient de mieux en mieux. C'en était fini la peine, fini de la douleur et il avait à présent hâte d'accueillir son bonheur dans leur vie._

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors verdict, j'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas trop refroidit et surtout que ce chapitre vous aura plu.<em>**

**_A la prochaine mes chatons, je m'en va travailler sur la suite !_**

**_Bisous bisous ;_**

**_votre fidèle pussicats;_**

**_T._**


End file.
